A Lasat's Tough Journey
by lasatgirl60
Summary: The Rebels respond to a distress call to the planet Barrelia to rescue two Jedi. Kanan, Hera, Rex, Gregor, Wolffe and Zeb go to get them. A battle ensues with stormtroopers and Zeb is critically injured in an explosion of a new Imperial weapon.
1. Chapter 1

A Lasat's Tough Journey

Chapter 1: The Accident

The GHOST sped through space after receiving a distress call from the Wild Space world of Barrelia. IT was a peaceful world that before now had never been bothered by the Empire but because of recent rebel activity, the Empire took notice.

Kanan Jarrus sat meditating in his cabin immersing himself in the Force. Suddenly he gasped touching two Force users, both of humanoid origin. He ran to the cockpit.

Hera Syndulla started at his sudden appearance.

"Kanan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's two Jedi on Barrelia and they are in danger."

"Are you sure?"

The look on his face confirmed it.

Down in the cargo hold, Captain Rex a former clone trooper from the Clone Wars watched as his two friends Gregor and Wolffe dueled with electrostaffs. Watching them were Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, the Lasat member of the GHOST crew and Chopper ship's astromech droid.

"Gregor, you need to block Wolffe's attacks better," Zeb said his deep voice full of mirth.

Wolffe saw Gregor distracted and went in to zap him on the butt. Chopper let out beeping hoots of laughter and Zeb was doubled over, his booming laughter echoing through the cargo bay.

"That hurt!" Gregor muttered looking embarrassed.

"Aw...don't worry, happened to me several times when I was learning how to use the bo-rifle," Zeb said to his friend.

"Guys!" Hera announced over the ship's 'com, "We're nearing Barrelia and it's going to be a bit of a rough ride. Hang on!"

"She's not kidding...so hang on!" Zeb said grabbing onto a railing.

Hera guided her ship through the atmosphere feeling the GHOST shudder against the turbulence. Kanan using the Force, helped Hera to guide the ship for a landing.

"Are you glad that we insisted that Ezra and Sabine stayed home on Allolon?" Hera said feeling the ship level out.

"Yes," Kanan answered, "Something doesn't feel right about this rescue."

"Think I'm gonna be sick!" Gregor muttered his face getting pale.

Zeb grinned understanding his friend's discomfort for he felt a bit queasy too!

"Just turn your head away if you're going to puke!" Zeb said his face in a big grin.

Rex and Wolffe smiled at the playful banter.

The GHOST came to a landing in an area away from a recent battle that had been fought recently. The cargo ramp lowered and the three troopers and Zeb gasped at what they saw.

What was once a lush green landscape was now a barren wasteland. Smoke hung in the air and craters marred the ground. The smell of death was everywhere!

"Karabast..." Gregor whispered and looked over at his three friends.

Zeb stood visibly shivering and what looked like tears appeared in his big green eyes.

"Looks like...what happened to...Lasan..." came a hoarse whisper.

Hera and Kanan followed by Chopper exited the ship.

"Oh...Kanan..." Hera whispered.

The Jedi/rebel closed his eyes and then opened them to see Zeb shivering and he knew why.

"Zeb..." he murmured laying a hand on the Lasat's shoulder feeling through the Force, the emotions of grief and loss.

Weapons fire from two klicks away brought their attention back to the present.

The rebels ran back to the ship and Kanan turned to Hera.

"Hera, you stay aboard because you know we'll need a quick getaway. This could get ugly."

The Twi'lek nodded, worry in her eyes.

"Take care of yourselves," she said, "I don't want to lose any of you."

"You got it!"

Down in the cargo bay, Zeb and the troopers armed themselves with quite the arsenal. The Lasat has his trusty bo-rifle on his back and cradled a rocket launcher in his arms. Rex shouldered a satchel full of Sabine's special explosives along with his two blaster pistols. Wolffe was armed with a laser sniper's rifle and grenades. Gregor armed himself with a weapon that resembled a rocket launcher but shot grenades instead.

"What a puny rocket launcher!" Gregor joked to Zeb.

"Ha! You haven't seen this baby in action!" came the Lasat's retort. He added a crooked grin that endeared him to the three troopers.

"Guys, that;s enough," Hera said as she walked down the ramp to see her friends off. Kanan was next to her and he closed his eyes sensing the two Jedi.

"We better hurry!" he added.

"Be careful...all of you," Hera said going up to give them all a quick hug. She planted a kiss on Kanan's and Zeb's cheeks.

"Geez..." Rex joked, "Don't we get a goodbye kiss?"

Hera laughed, went over to give the three troopers a peck on the cheek, and went back inside the ship.

"I've got a location on those two Jedi," Kanan said as he reached out with the Force.

Rex looked through his binoculars and saw an approaching squadron on stormtroopers.

"Oh...boy..." he muttered.

"Rex, what is it?" Kanan asked.

"A squadron of stormtroopers...alot of them and they have what looks like a new type of weapon with them. Some kind of cannon. It's big!"

Kanan looked through Rex's binoculars and swallowed hard.

"Let's go find those two Jedi...before it's too late!"

Following Kanan's Force directions, they soon arrived to where the Jedi were holded up.

"It's okay!" Kanan called out, "We're here to help you!"

"Thank you," came a deep voice. The owner of that voice stepped out from behind the pile of rubble he was hiding behind. "I am Jedi Master Orec Sabela. This is my Padawan Cynda Bolec." He was a Barrelian and they were twice as tall as a human being. His skin was a dark brown with golden sheen, face human-like with irredescent gold eyes that seemed to light from within.

The Padawan walked out from behind the Jedi Master. The Padawan was a...

"Lasat?!" Zeb gasped seeing that the young Jedi was a female Lasat a youngster of around fifteen dust seasons old. She was dressed like a Jedi Padawan and had waist length purple/black hair in a long ponytail down her back and a Padawan's braid over her pointed right ear. The young Lasat caught sight of Zeb and her green eyes widened in awe. A smile appeared on her face and she ran to Zeb to throw her arms around the big Lasat.

"Hello!" she said her voice reflecting joy, "I'm Cynda Bolec and your name?"

"I'm Garazeb Orrelios," Zeb said as he felt awkward at Cynda's affection towards him.

"I thought I'd never see another Lasat...ever," Cynda said her voice quivering.

"Cynda," Master Sabela said in a stern voice, "This is not the behavior of a Padawan learner. You must control your emotions better."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

Zeb gave the young Lasat a pat on her shoulder. "It's fine...kid. Don't worry."

"Hate to break up this family reunion," Rex announced, "We do have a squad of stormtroopers heading this way."

"Right," Kanan said and gestured to Zeb, Gregor and Wolffe to side up to Rex.

"Master Sabela," Kanan said to the Barrelian native, "Just follow my lead. I've dealt with stormtroopers before."

They hid behind the rubble of a large building and watched as the stormtroopers approached. Rex signaled to Gregor, Wolffe and Zeb to follow him to the opposite side of the Jedi. Kanan nodded to his four friends, Zeb giving him a thumbs up. For some reason seeing that gesture saddened Kanan. He shrugged off the feeling.

As the troops approached, Kanan felt the fear rise in all of them. Padawan Cynda was broadcasting fear like a beacon and he knew it was because of her youth. He layed a hand on her shoulder and saw that Master Sabela did the same.

Soon it was like the seven hells broke loose. Zeb, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe cut loose with their weapons, followed by Kanan with his blaster and lightsaber. Master Sabela moved with the swiftness of a Loth-cat and Cynda let out a Lasat cry of battle leaping into the midst of the squadron. She tossed aside troopers like they were leaves and she snarled activating her lightsaber to cut down the rest. Master Sabela watched his Padawan skirting close to the dark side with her attacks.

"Cynda!" he called out hoping to calm her down.

"Karabast!" Zeb gasped seeing the younger Lasat's assault on the troopers, "Those bucket-heads don't know what hit them!"

The remaining troopers pulled back and approached the cannon-like weapon that they had brought with them.

Rex gestured to Gregor, Wolffe and Zeb to look over at what the troopers were doing.

"What do you make of that?" Wolffe asked.

"Some new kind of cannon?" Gregor answered.

Rex turned to Zeb who shouldered the rocket launcher.

"Take that thing out!"

"Gladly!"

Zeb balanced the enormous launcher on his right shoulder and looked through the targeting scope.

"Eat this, bucket-heads!" the Lasat yelled, a vicious grin on his face.

Zeb pulled the trigger and sent the rocket firing towards the cannon. It exploded on impact, the rebels letting out a whoop of happiness. However, when the smoke cleared, the weapon was still there in one piece!

"What the...?!" Rex called out, "That thing must have a shield!"

"Uh...guys..." Wolffe called to his friends, "I'm reading a massive power surge building up in that thing!"

Kanan knew what was going to happen and he turned to his friends and the two Jedi.

"That thing is going to fire! Everyone, get back! RUN!"

Master Sabela nodded grabbing Cynda by the arm. Zeb and the clone troopers followed Kanan towards where the GHOST would be waiting for them.

They never made it. An explosion the likes they had never seen sounded followed by a blinding light and shock wave that threw them through the air and into rubble.

On the GHOST, Hera heard the explosion and started the ship's engines. A shock wave hit the GHOST like a giant hand and she fought the controls to get off the planet's surface. A blinding light appeared with the shockwave and she knew her friends were lost. She began to cry.

After the dust settled, Kanan was amazed that they had survived the blast. He coughed and saw that Rex, Gregor and Wolffe were getting up slowly, their bodies riddled with cuts and burns. He looked down and saw burns on his arms too. Cynda got up coughing as she brushed soot off her fur and clothing. Her Master got up also brushing off soot and made his way over to a pile of what looked like machinery wreakage. No one had seen Zeb yet.

"Kanan!" came Master Sabela's panicked voice, "Get over here...quick!"

Kanan ran over to where the Jedi Master was standing and felt his body tense up.

Zeb was laying on his stomach his Honor Guard uniform nearly torn from his body. His body was riddled with deep lacerations and the purple-striped fur was burned in places. He was bleeding from a deep cut on his forehead above his left eye, but that wasn't the worst. The Lasat had a big piece of shrapnel stuck in his back between his shoulder blades and the wound was bleeding bad. He was still alive...for now.

Kanan bent down to his friend and layed a hand on the Lasat's head.

"Kanan," Zeb murmured his voice weak, "Uh...what happened?"

"The Empire used a new type of weapon on us...some kind of explosive."

"Must've been a big one...uh...Karabast..."

"Hold still, Zeb, you're hurt bad."

"Kanan...uh...I can't feel my legs..."

Kanan swallowed hard and patted Zeb's shoulder hoping to reassure his friend. Zeb saw the hand on his shoulder.

"Kanan," Zeb said his voice now shaky, "I...I...can't feel my...arms, either!"

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe swallowed hard knowing the extent of Zeb's injuries.

"Kanan," Rex said seeing Cynda and Sabela kneel next to Zeb. The former trooper gestured to Kanan to follow him away from the others.

"Kanan, Zeb has a spinal cord injury," Rex said hating to say it, "He needs to be a medical facility and fast!"

"Kanan!" Zeb called, his voice sounding frightened, "I...can't...feel...anything!"

Cynda layed her hands on Zeb's head and through the Force calmed the Lasat's fear. Master Sabela knew that the chances of Zeb surviving the trip to a medical facility were slim but they wouldn't give up.

"We have to stabalize him," Rex said bending down to Zeb, "The most important thing to do on the battlefield is stabalize the injured and get them help as soon as possible. Kanan, contact Hera!"

Kanan could barely hold the communicator for the shaking of his hands.

"Hera! Hera! Can you hear me?"

On board the GHOST, Hera thought she was hearing the voice of a ghost.

"K...Kanan! You're alive!"

"Get down here quick! We've got injuries! Zeb is hurt bad!"

Hera swallowed hard and piloted the ship back to the planet.

"Hang on, soldiers!" Rex said as he watched Gregor apply bacta patches to everyone's wounds and burns.

"Uh...Karabast..." Zeb groaned his eyes half closed.

"Stay awake, Garazeb," Cynda said as she carassed his bald head, "Open your eyes."

The Lasat Padawan shut her eyes and bluish light appeared under her hand.

"What the?!" Rex exclaimed.

Master Sabela smiled at his response.

"Padawan Bolec is a Jedi Healer."

Kanan's eyes widened.

"I have stabalized Garazeb until he can get better treatment," Cynda said her voice calm but her eyes were full of fear and sadness.

Hera landed the GHOST nearby and looked out the viewport to see Kanan, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe kneeling next to Zeb who had a large piece of what looked like metal stuck in his back. His half-naked body was covered in cuts and the Lasat's purple fur was burned in places. She also saw two Jedi kneeling next to Zeb. One of them was a young female Lasat.

"Zeb..." she whispered as she ran down the ramp. "Kanan, what happened? I saw this bright light followed by a loud explosion and shockwave, and then...nothing."

"I think the Empire has a new weapon, but that doesn't matter. We need to get Zeb help...and fast!"

"We need an antigrav stretcher," Rex said, "The less we move Zeb the better. That piece of shrapnel has damaged his spinal cord. If we move him too much we could...paralyze him."

"That's already happened," Gregor murmured.

Awhile later, the critically injured Lasat was loaded onto the stretcher, bacta patches packed around the horrible wound to stop the bleeding. A neck brace was placed on Zeb to keep his head as still as possible.

"Hera...Kanan..." Zeb whispered.

"We're here, Zeb," Hera said laying a hand against his face.

After getting Zeb on board and secured on a bed in the medical bay, Hera headed to the cockpit. Kanan, Master Sabela and Cynda stayed with Zeb.

"Hera," Rex said to the Twi'lek as he sat in the co-pilots seat. Gregor and Wolffe sat in seats behind them. "The medical facility on Attolon can't handle an injury as bad as Zeb's. He needs a fully equipped medical facility with doctors who specialize in spinal cord injuries."

"Where do we go?" Hera asked.

Rex rubbed his bearded chin. "Naboo."

"Naboo?"

"One of the best medical facilities in the galaxy is there and I know a doctor there than can help Zeb. He was a clone medic during the Clone Wars. After the war, he got his medical degree and is one of the leading authorities on spinal injuries."

"Rex."

"Hera, Zeb's best chance is for Dr. Triplet to help him."

"Kanan, are you there?" Zeb asked not seeing his friend.

"I'm here, buddy, so is Cynda and Master Sabela."

"Kanan," Zeb voice quivered, "I...I'm scared."

"I know you are."

"Kanan," came Hera's voice over the ship's com, "We're heading to Naboo."

"Naboo? Why not Attolon?"

"Naboo has a better medical facility for an injury like Zeb's," Rex answered, "I know a doctor there that can help."

Hera changed course for Naboo knowing that it could be too late for Zeb. She didn't want to lose the Lasat. Even though he was older than her and Kanan, he felt like one of the "kids". Her heart lurched at the thought of Zeb dying.

"Garazeb, please calm down," Cynda said carassing his face, "You need to keep your head still."

"Easy for you to say." came the answer, "It's the only thing I can move."

That statement stabbed at Kanan's heart.

Rex called ahead to the medical facility and said he needed to speak to Dr. Triplet and that he was bringing in a critically injured person for him to see.

"Captain Rex?" the former clone medic said over the tranceiver, "What brings you to Naboo? Old age finally getting to you?"

"Uh...no...Triplet, we've got an injured person on board our ship. A possible spinal cord injury."

"Is it Gregor or Wolffe?"

"Uh...no...the patient is an adult male Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios."

"The Garazeb Orrelios from Phoenix Squadron?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"We were on a rescue mission on the planet Barrelia when the Empire launched a new bomb that packed quite a punch! The explosion was the biggest I've ever seen! Zeb got caught in the shockwave."

"Where is Garazeb injured and what are his symptoms?"

"Zeb has a big piece of shrapnel imbedded in his back between his shoulders. He's bleeding alot from the wound but we packed bacta patches around it. He can't feel anything from the neck down. There is no movement in his arms or legs. The only pain he feels is in his neck and head where he's got a nasty laceration over his left eye. He also has numerous cuts all over his body and burns."

"Keep him still and get him here as soon as possible. Don't move him anymore than you have to. That could cause more damage, but from what you've told me it could be too late. Garazeb might be paralyzed permanently."

Hera shut her eyes at that last statement. The thought of Zeb being...disabled nearly made her cry.

The GHOST arrived at Naboo and landed near the medical facility where Dr. Triplet was waiting with a group of nurses and orderlies to help get Zeb inside.

"Hello, Garazeb," the clone doctor said bending down so the Lasat could see him, "We'll take good care of you."

"Uh...okay."

"Get him inside now!" Dr. Triplet ordered his team, "Get him prepped for immediate surgery! That shrapnel has to be removed now!"

He turned to Kanan and Hera.

"The sooner we operate, the the sooner we can see how much damage has been done to Garazeb's spinal cord. This kind of surgery can take hours."

Hera blinked back tears and Kanan put an arm around her shoulders.

"Take care of him," the Jedi/rebel said also blinking back tears.

After Dr. Triplet left, Hera let the tears fall.

"He'll be fine," Kanan said knowing he was probably wrong, "Zeb's tough. He's pulled through some bad injuries before."

"Not like this..." Hera whispered.

"I know," Kanan said trying to sound reassuring.

"W...We have to tell Ezra and Sabine," Hera murmured her head against Kanan's chest, "They need to be here in case Zeb..."

"I'll go get them," Kanan added.

"No, Kanan," Rex said seeing how worried they were, "You and Hera stay here. Zeb needs to see his family when he comes out of surgery. I'll go get the kids. Gregor and Wolffe will stay here with you in case..."

Kanan nodded and shook the trooper's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren were shocked to see the PHANTOM land without the GHOST and only Rex aboard. They knew something was wrong.

"Kids, it's imperative that we get to Naboo," the trooper said his voice reflecting worry.

"Zeb...," Ezra said, "I sense something terrible has happened."

"Is Zeb...dead?" Sabine asked her brown eyes welling with tears.

"Uh...no," Rex said swallowing hard, "He's hurt bad."

"Why can't he be treated here?" Ezra asked.

"He has a piece of shrapnel in his back and it has caused some damage to his spinal cord."

"He's paralyzed?" Sabine asked feeling almost sick.

"It's too soon to tell. We'll know more when he gets out of surgery. Let's get aboard the PHANTOM and go..."

Kanan and Hera sat side by side in the waiting area. Master Sabela with Cynda, sat meditating. Gregor and Wolffe sat fidgeting .

"This waiting is driving me crazy!" Gregor muttered as he stood up. "I'm taking a walk. Anyone with me?"

Kanan nodded and stood up seeing that Hera would be okay for awhile.

Wolffe stood up his bearded face in a frown and said, "I could use some air. Dr. Triplet said it could be hours for this type of surgery."

"I will go too," Master Sabela added, "Need to stretch these old legs. Cynda, you stay here with Hera."

The young Lasat looked up her big green eyes growing teary.

"Alright, Master."

"I'll take care of her, Master Sabela," Hera said giving the teenage Lasat a smile.

When they were alone, Hera looked over at Cynda.

"Why don't you come over and sit by me?"

Cynda looked up and saw the maternal smile on the Twi'lek's face. She felt like she wanted to cry, but held the tears inside. Being a Jedi she had to remain strong, but she was worried about Zeb. He was the first Lasat she had ever seen since her parent's death on Lasan fifteen years before. When she met Zeb, she felt an instant connection to him. It was the connection of siblings.

The Lasat female sat down next to Hera who moved closer to her. Hera knew the girl was afraid.

"It's all right to worry, Cynda. I'm worried too. I've known Zeb a long time and he's become more than a friend, he's family."

"I...I'm afraid for him," came the Padawan's shaky voice.

"I know," Hera said putting an arm around Cynda's shoulders. The Lasat girl looked over at her. Hera carassed her face and saw the tears in the girl's eyes, "It's okay to cry, Cynda."

The Lasat girl let out a sob and fell into Hera's arms where all the pent-up fear and anguish came forth in a rush of tears.

"That's it, honey, let it all out," Hera murmured her own tears falling. She rocked the girl in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. Soon Cynda fell into a troubled sleep.

Kanan returned with Master Sabela, Gregor and Wolffe. The Barrelian Jedi frowned seeing his Padawan nestled in Hera's arms.

"She's scared, Master Sabela," Hera said looking the Jedi Master in the eyes, "She's just a little girl, and sometimes little girls cry when they get scared. She's worried about Zeb as we all are."

An hour later, Dr. Triplet appeared at the doorway making them all turn. He removed the surgical mask from his face. It couldn't mask the worry in his eyes.

"Dr. Triplet?" Kanan asked. He sat down next to Hera who grabbed his hand. Cynda woke up her head on Hera's shoulder. She held Hera's other hand.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor spoke:

"Garazeb survived the surgery. I repaired the cut above his eye and removed the shrapnel from his back. We will be putting him in a bacta tank for a few days to help with the burns and other injuries."

"His spinal cord?" Kanan asked.

"It's...too soon to tell. There is alot of nerve damage but Garazeb is fairly young for a Lasat and is healthy otherwise. His spinal cord may heal, it may not. Hopefully a stint in the bacta tank will help. Only time will tell. Right now it's not looking too good as nerve function goes. If he doesn't recover, he will have to learn to live as a quadriplegic."

Hera swallowed hard clutching Kanan's hand.

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"Just for a moment. He's being prepped for the bacta tank and is still groggy from the surgery."

Hera and Kanan were lead to the recovery area. Gregor and Wolffe stayed behind with the two Jedi. Cynda was crying again and Master Sabela held her close.

Zeb lay on a big gurney face up dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. Hera and Kanan thought he looked nearly dead. The big gash on his back was sutured shut and bandaged, the one on his head also sutured and bandaged.

"Hey, guys," the Lasat said in a slurred voice.

Hera went up to reach down and hug him.

"Shorry...can't ...hug...back..."

"It's okay, big guy," Kanan said embracing his friend.

"All right, Garazeb," an orderlie said attaching a harness to the Lasat's body, "Time for your stint in the bacta tank."

Zeb's eyes widened and the moniters beeped showing his increasing heart rate.

"He's afraid," Kanan whispered to Hera.

"Can we go with him until he goes into the tank?" Hera asked, "He looks scared."

"Of course," Dr. Triplet said coming into the room, "This is a common reaction at going into the bacta tank. Having family near makes it easier."

Zeb's fear rose higher as an oxygen mask was put over his face. Hera talking to him calmed him down.

"Kanan," Dr. Triplet said, "I hope I'm not talking out of line here, but I feel you and Hera are almost like parents to Garazeb."

Kanan chuckled at that thought.

"It feels like that...sometimes . Since Ezra joined our crew, it feels like Zeb is going through a second childhood. Sabine our other crewmember is like a little sister to him."

"That will help in Garazeb's recovery having siblings to help him through."

In ways you can't even imagine, Kanan thought.

When Zeb was lowered into the bacta tank, Kanan swore he saw tears on the Lasat's furred cheeks. Hera had given him a kiss on those same cheeks a few minutes before. Zeb's fear lessened and he smiled at them as he dozed off from the sedatives.

Rex arrived a few hours later with Ezra and Sabine. All the way from Attolon, Ezra meditated and Sabine was nearly in tears. It was all Rex could do to keep his own emotions in check.

When they were met by Hera and Kanan they thought the worse. Sabine began to cry and was embraced by Hera. Ezra ran to Kanan. Rex went to stand by Gregor and Wolffe who looked worried.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Sabine sobbed.

"Oh...he's still alive, just in a bacta tank," Kanan reassured her.

"Can we see him?" Ezra asked wiping a hand across his face.

Kanan nodded his head and lead the teenagers back into the medical facility. He felt both of them hang onto his arms feeling their fear...and love for Zeb. They arrived where Zeb hung suspended in a big bacta tank. Sabine sucked her breath in a sob and broke free from Kanan and Ezra.

"Zeb..." she said in a shaky voice. She placed her hands against the glass, "Zeb...don't you die on me..."

Sinking to her knees she began to cry. Ezra bent down to comfort her but he was in tears too. He stood up and placed his hands against the tank. He reached out through the Force and connected with Zeb. The Lasat's eyes opened partway and a smile formed behind the oxygen mask.

Zeb, Ezra said through his Force connection. Feel my strength. Don't give up, you have to live. Who would I have to play pranks on? Even Chopper would miss you. Please...Zeb...don't give up.

"Zeb," Sabine said as she placed both hands against the tank, "I don't want you to die. I love you...you big lug!"

The Lasat's eyes opened a bit more at Sabine's statement. What looked like tears formed in his eyes then they closed again.

Two days later Zeb was taken out of the bacta tank. He was moved to a private room in the intensive care area. The Lasat was dressed in a knee length hospital tunic and placed onto a bed-like apparatus for spinal cord injury patients. It could be raised from a horizontal to a vertical position so Zeb could interact with his family better. A headpiece similar to a communication device was placed on his head above his pointed ears. By biting onto the mouthpiece, Zeb could raise and lower the bed on his own and also contact the doctors or nurses when needed.

After being settled, Dr. Triplet came to check on Zeb's progress. The GHOST crew and the clone troopers stood back to allow the doctor room.

"Now, Garazeb, lower the bed back to a horizontal position."

"Okay, Doc."

Zeb bit onto the mouthpiece and he layed back flat.

"Good, you're getting the hang of the bed control. Now I'm going to check for nerve impulses in your arms and legs. Tell me if you feel anything."

Dr. Triplet ran a probe along Zeb's big four-toed feet and along his legs.

"Feel anything?"

"Nope."

Dr. Triplet took the probe and ran it along Zeb's arms, side and torso.

"Anything?"

"N...Nope. Doc, I can't feel my arms or legs. I...I can't feel anything below my neck..."

The Lasat's voice shook with emotion. Hera ran to his side followed by Kanan, Ezra and Sabine. They stood by seeing how frightened he was becoming. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe stood nearby, worry on their faces.

Master Sabela came in a few minutes later with Cynda. The Lasat Padawan looked like she hadn't slept in a week and her eyes were teary. She walked over and stood by Zeb feeling his fear growing.

"Hey, kid. How you doing?" Zeb asked trying to smile.

"Okay," she said and layed a hand on his head. She closed her eyes and the blue glow appeared. Zeb's fear began to leave and his eyes closed. Ezra and Sabine watched in amazement. Kanan pulled them aside.

"Padawan Bolec is a Jedi Healer," he said to them.

"Can she make Zeb well?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a Jedi Healer work before. Maybe she can, maybe she can't."

"She has to heal him..." Sabine whispered.

"Garazeb needs rest now," Dr. Triplet said ushering them all out of the room, "Master Sabela, why don't you take the children back to the waiting area. Rex, you, Wolffe and Gregor go with them. I need to speak to Kanan and Hera alone."

Ezra and Sabine were about to argue but a stern look from Hera stopped them. Rex understood.

Dr. Triplet lead Kanan and Hera to a separate area off of Zeb's room so he couldn't hear them. They knew the news wasn't good.

"Zeb will never walk again, will he?" Kanan asked knowing the truth. He could sense the clone doctor's unease.

"He's not responding to the bacta treatments. There is no nerve impulses in his arms or legs."

"Is Padawan Bolec's healing helping him?" Hera asked, "The burns and cuts have healed."

"I don't know. We must prepare ourselves for telling Garazeb the bad news. We will try one more stint in the bacta tank and if there is no improvement, he will have to be told. It will be difficult to tell Garazeb that he will be a quadriplegic for the rest of his life. He will be fitted with a light-weight metallic body brace to be worn over his clothing to position his arms and legs to appear more natural. When he becomes more adjusted, he will be fitted for a repulsor chair that is voice-activated. The head gear will be similar to the one he wears for the bed controls."

"He'll be...devestated!" Hera murmured, "Being crippled...could kill him!"

"It will be a shock to him" Dr. Triplet said, "I've had years of experience dealing with patients who have spinal cord injuries. Every patient reacts differently. They are scared, angry and some become very depressed. With Garazeb being a Lasat, his reaction could be the same as any humanoid being but more anger involved. I've been around a few injured Lasats in my life and they are a proud and noble people. An injury this severe could damage that noble heart of Garazeb's in a way that can never be healed. I suggest that you, Hera, and you Kanan be there when I give him the bad news. He'll need your strength and your love. He has a tough battle ahead of him. He can lead a full life as a quadriplegic. He just needs to learn a new normal."

"His heart will break..." Hera whispered. She looked over at Kanan who nodded.

A week later with another bacta treatment and healing sessions with Cynda, Zeb still had no use of his arms or legs. He couldn't feel the simple touch of a hand on his shoulder but could feel if someone touched his face or the top of his head. He was thankful for that.

It came time to reveal the truth to Zeb about his condition. Kanan and Hera sat Ezra and Sabine down to tell them about Zeb and that he wasn't getting better. The two teenagers vowed to do anything to help their "big brother". They also made sure that the two kids were onboard the GHOST with Rex, Gregor and Wolffe when Zeb was given the news. They knew it possibly could get ugly with the Lasat's reaction and they didn't want them to see him fall apart. Master Sabela and Cynda wanted to be there but Kanan said no.

"The best thing for Zeb is Hera and I to be there when we give him the bad news."

"Hey guys," Zeb said as he saw Kanan and Hera followed by Dr. Triplet come into the room, "Dr. Triplet needs to talk to the three of us."

Hera walked over and stood by laying a hand on the Lasat's head.

"Kanan?" Zeb asked seeing the strickened look on his friend's face. Hera had tears in her eyes.

Dr. Triplet walked over so Zeb could see him.

"Garazeb, you know we've done everything medically possible to help you heal, but there is too much nerve damage to your spinal cord. The nerves will never heal."

"In Basic, Doc."

Dr. Triplet layed a hand on the Lasat's shoulder.

"Garazeb...the paralysis is...permanent."

"No...that's impossible! No! I can move my head better! No, it's a lie!"

"I'm sorry, Garazeb...there's nothing more to be done. I'm so sorry."

Hera and Kanan stood by watching as Zeb grew more and more frustrated and frightened.

"No!..." Zeb began to say his voice growing louder until it was a scream that shook the walls, "NOOOOOOO!"

He moved his head back and forth the screams getting louder until his voice cracked from the strain.

"Zeb..." Hera said going over to him but Kanan held her back.

The screams began to taper off and stopped as fast as they started. The Lasat looked over and saw Hera and Kanan standing nearby.

"Hera...Kanan...," Zeb whispered. "H...Help..."

"Zeb, we're here," Hera said laying a hand on his head, "Kanan and I won't leave you."

Kanan and Hera watched as the normally rugged Lasat features crumbled into a look of grief. It was the same look he had on his face when they first rescued him from Lasan.

"Zeb..."

The Lasat's lower lip quivered and a low whimper escaped. Tears welled up in the big green eyes. The whimper turned into a wail of anguish as tears streamed down his face. Kanan managed to lower the bed back to a horizontal position so both of them could comfort him better. Zeb looked over to see his two friends looking at him with sympathy on their faces. That caused the wails to get louder. Kanan sat down on one side of Zeb and Hera on the other. He lifted up Zeb to a sitting position and leaned the Lasat against his chest. Hera leaned him over onto her too. She carassed the Lasat's face in the manner of a mother and began to rock him in her arms.

"Ssh...sssh," she soothed over the wailing, "We'll get through this, Zeb. You won't be alone. Kanan's here with me. Ezra and Sabine will help too. You won't have to go through this alone, I promise you. Ssh...sssh...don't cry."

"Easy, big guy," Kanan said rubbing the Lasat's back in a comforting manner, "Easy now."

Kanan closed his eyes and through the Force helped Zeb to calm somewhat. He opened his eyes and saw Hera still rocking the weeping Lasat and was relieved to see Zeb's eyes beginning to close. Zeb was falling asleep, completely drained emotionally.

"Kanan, keep it up, he's falling asleep. The tears are letting up. I think we can lay him back down again."

Kanan gently lowered Zeb back to a prone position the Lasat not opening his eyes. He looked to be asleep. A few sobs still sounded and the tears were nearly stopped. He had cried himself to sleep.

Dr. Triplet who had been standing on the farside of the room came forward to check on his patient. He knew that Hera and Kanan would be a big comfort for the Lasat for the first few days. He was glad to see him asleep.

"His reaction is typical of an injury of this magnitude. Patient's usually become emotional and cry when revealed the truth of their condition. You stay here with Garazeb tonight for as long as you want. He will probably have a few more breakdowns before morning. This is normal. He is very scared right now and angry and will lash out for awhile. Just be there for him when he gets angry. Be there when he needs a shoulder to cry on, which could be alot. I'll see you two in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3 Rehabilitation and Goodbyes

Chapter 3: Rehabilitaion and Goodbyes

Dr. Triplet had been right about Zeb having a few more emotional outbursts during the night. He would start out angry and yell alot then as quick as the anger started, then the tears would come. It was all Kanan and Hera could do to calm him down. Finally before morning, Dr. Triplet had the Lasat sedated so Kanan and Hera could get rest. They decided to just try and sleep a little in the waiting area in case Zeb needed them again.

Zeb, even though he was sedated, was tortured by nightmares of the accident. He dreamed of being caught in an explosion and being thrown through the air like a rag doll. He felt pain like he had never felt before and then...nothing. He woke up with a start and didn't see Hera or Kanan nearby. Being alone scared him worse than being paralyzed.

Kanan! Hera!" he called out in a frightened tone, KANAN! HERA!"

"Easy now," a calm feminine voice sounded from the doorway.

Zeb turned his head and saw a tall but stocky human woman dressed in the uniform of a medical facility nurse. She had dark hair pulled back in a bun and her brown eyes conveyed kindness and compassion. He frowned and closed his eyes, however his keen hearing picked up her footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes to see her standing next to the bed.

"You were having a bad dream," she said checking the medical monitors beside his bed. She smiled down at him, not the least bothered by his Lasat features.

"Yeah..." was all he said.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Angela Stanton and I will be taking care of you from now on."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I see you haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"I'm not hungry...but I am a little thirsty."

"Well then, Garazeb, let me get the bed raised up so you can have a little jogan juice."

She activated the bed controls and got Zeb up to a position so she could hold a cup of juice up with a straw in it for him to drink.

"I feel like a helpless baby," Zeb grumbled a frown forming, "Can't even hold a cup of juice on my own...Karabast...Can't even sit up..."

"Calm down, Garazeb, your heart rate is a little elevated."

"Calm down?!" Zeb said his frown deepening but his eyes showed fear and sadness, "At least you can hold a cup of juice! You can sit up! You can...walk!"

His voice shook with emotion.

She ran a hand over his head in a gesture of comfort. Zeb's anger left as he felt her maternal touch. She was experienced at handling a patient who had just received news about their condition and even though Zeb was the first Lasat she had ever cared for, he was reacting like anyone who was now a quadriplegic.

"Garazeb," she said in her pleasant voice, "I know you are scared. That is to be expected. You have endured alot the past few days and it won't be easy at first, but you will learn to live in a different way. I will be here to help you along the journey, please don't become bitter. What happened to you was an unfortunate accident."

Zeb looked up at her and all the anger left. He saw nothing but kindness in her eyes and that made him tear up.

"I'm...sorry...I'm just..."

"Scared...I'm glad you admitted it. Now no tears, how about a smile?"

Zeb gave her one of his crooked toothy grins.

"You have a cute smile. I hope to see more of it in the future."

Later in the morning, Kanan and Hera came back for a visit bringing Ezra and Sabine. The two teenagers were nearly in tears when they saw Zeb laying on the bed so helpless. They sat on either side of him taking his limp hands in theirs. Tears appeared on their cheeks.

"Hey you two," Zeb said as he smiled, "What's with the waterworks? If anyone should be crying, it should be me. I'm the one who's paralyzed."

Both kids reached down to give him a hug. Zeb wished he could feel that but was happy to see them. They crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him. Zeb felt their hair against his face and that was so comforting to him that he closed his eyes and dozed off. Ezra and Sabine fell asleep as well.

"Children, you must get off the bed," Angela said seeing the slumbering "kids".

"Let them be," Kanan said seeing Hera walk over to sit on a chair near Zeb's bed, "Look how peaceful Zeb looks. These three are like siblings and the bond between them is very strong."

Hera sat watching her three "children" sleep and stroked each of their heads.

The two rebels talked to Angela for awhile until it came time for everyone to leave. It was getting towards evening and she knew that her patient was getting fatigued. She reassured them that he would be taken care of and that they could come back in the morning.

Angela gave Zeb some soup which he only took a couple of bites of. He was a bit sad at seeing his family leave but he didn't get emotional. He didn't say anything while the nurse gave him a sponge bath and redressed in a nighttime tunic. She did most of the talking and he didn't mind listening to her. Her voice was soothing and so was her touch on his face. It was like the touch of his long-dead Lasat mother.

"You try to get some sleep now, Garazeb," she said as she dimmed the lights, "I'll be down at the nurse's station if you need me. Just bite down on the other control on your headset."

"Okay, Nurse Stanton," he said.

"Garazeb, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Angela?"

"Goodnight...Angela."

"Now...that's better," she answered ruffling the shorter fur on his head. That got a mild chuckle from the Lasat.

During the night she checked on him and one time found him crying softly not quite awake. She sat on the side of the bed stroking his head while murmuring comforting words not surprised at his behavior. It was hard for a person to grasp that they would never walk again, let alone move again. Tears were common.

The next day, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe came for a visit. Zeb had just finished being made ready for the day. Angela saw them and smiled.

"Is it too early for Zeb to have visitors?" Rex said as he lead Gregor and Wolffe into the room.

"Of course not. Come on in," Angela said as she ruffled Zeb's head, "Garazeb, let me know if you need anything."

Rex watched her go.

"Hey, Zeb," he said as he pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. Gregor and Wolffe chose to just stand. "That's one pretty nurse you got there."

Zeb's face darkened with embarrassment.

"Nurse Stanton takes good care of me. She reminds me of my...mother."

"Sorry, Zeb, I didn't mean to imply..."

"It's okay, Rex. How are you guys doing? I could be better, but there's nothing that can be done for me. Guess I have to get used to being a quad..."

"A quadriplegic," Gregor said his voice sad.

"What's wrong, Gregor?" Zeb asked seeing his friend's smile vanish.

"It's my fault you're laying there," the trooper said softly, "I jumped...away when that bomb went off. I should've grabbed you and pulled you behind the rubble. I...I panicked."

Zeb gave his friend a smile of friendship, "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could've happened to any of us."

"I...guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Gregor reached over and gave the Lasat a playful little slap to his face.

"How about a game of Sabacc?" Wolffe said pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket, "Brought my special deck."

Zeb's face crumbled into a look of sadness, "I can't hold the cards."

"Not to worry, big guy," Rex said pulling over the bed table next to the bed, "This little gizmo of Gregor's will make it easy for you. Let me get this stylus on your headset..."

Rex placed a long stylus on the Lasat's headset, Zeb looking up at his friend. Gregor pulled out what looked like a datapad from a satchel he had brought with him. He put it on the table so Zeb could reach it with the stylus. The three clone troopers sat on either side of the bed and Wolffe shuffled the Sabacc cards. He set three cards on the device and they stuck as if they had glue on them. Zeb watched with amazement.

"How am I supposed to move the cards?" he asked.

"Take the stylus and touch any of the cards," Rex said making sure the device was close enough for Zeb to reach. The Lasat moved his head, the stylus touching a card. It raised up and moved to a new position. A big smile crossed his face.

"Hey, that's cool!"

They played Sabacc for an hour when Kanan and Hera returned to talk to Dr. Triplet about Zeb's condition and continuing care. The doctor took Hera and Kanan to the waiting area so they could talk without disturbing the Sabaac game.

"Garazeb won't be able to return to Attolon with you. The medical facility there is not equipped to care for a quadriplegic let alone the care he needs day to day. He needs to stay on Naboo for the time being. We will be moving him to a rehabilitation center that is connected to the medical facility. There, Angela Stanton will begin his physical therapy and teaching him how to live day to day without the use of his arms and legs. This facility is top-rate and we've had many people learn to live a fairly normal life for a quadriplegic. I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear, but it's for the best. The sooner Garazeb accepts that he has to learn a new normal for his every day life, the better. You can visit him anytime you want and I encourage it. The first few weeks will be rough for Garazeb, but he will adjust. "

Hera looked like she was about to cry.

"We have to leave him here?" she asked.

"Yes," Dr. Triplet said, "This is what's best for Garazeb at this time."

"Can we help him get settled in before we have to say goodbye?" Kanan asked seeing Hera wipe at her eyes.

"That I do reccommend."

Later that day Zeb was redressed in a form-fitting jumpsuit that clung to his body like his old Honor Guard uniform. The metallic body frame was placed over the jumpsuit and closed behind the shoulders.

"Feels weird on my neck," Zeb said as he turned his head back and forth.

"Let me make a quick adjustment."

Angela loosened the metallic ring around the Lasat's neck to be more comfortable.

"Better?"

"Better..."

"How would you like to sit up in a repulsor chair?" she asked getting the Lasat up to a vertical position.

"How you gonna do that?" Zeb asked his face in an expression of puzzlement, "Lift me up in your arms? I'm not exactly a lightweight, y'know."

"Your metallic body frame is equipped with an antigrav unit. I just push a button on this controller I have in my hand and you will be lifted off the bed and I'll guide you over to the chair."

Zeb swallowed hard.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. Here goes..."

Zeb found himself levitated off the bed and moving towards the repulsor chair. He closed his eyes.

"Hey!" he cried out in alarm, "I don't like this! Put me down!"

"Garazeb, open your eyes," Angela said as she activated the magnetic supports to keep the Lasat from slipping out of the chair.

Zeb opened his eyes and moved his head to see that he was sitting in the repulsor chair his arms and legs in a natural sitting position. A wave of nausea hit and he began to retch. Hera and Kanan ran to him holding a towel up to his face in case he threw up which he did a few minutes later.

"This is to be expected," Dr. Tripler said, "Garazeb has been flat on his back for awhile and sitting up will make him a bit queasy."

Soon Zeb felt better and looked up at the faces of his family.

"First time I've ever looked up to you guys," he joked that smile they loved so much crossing his face.

He was told a few minutes later about having to stay on Naboo for the time being.

"I can't go home with you?" He asked swallowing hard.

"No, Zeb," Kanan said sensing his friend's unease, "Dr. Triplet wants you to stay here for awhile for physical therapy and learning how to live with a disability."

"I don't want to stay here," the Lasat whispered as he closed his eyes ears drooping with sadness.

"It's not possible," Hera answered sitting nearby and reaching over to stroke his cheek, "We don't have the equipment aboard the GHOST to care for you let alone you can't climb the ladders to get to the upper decks."

"This antigrav thingy will work..."

"No, Zeb. The best thing for you is to stay here...for awhile."

The Lasat looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

Hera leaned her head against hers.

The next morning Zeb was moved to the rehabilitation center in a special shuttle that was equipped for patients with spinal cord injuries. He was settled into a room that overlooked a garden of beautiful flowers. The garden was a centerpiece for a courtyard where patients could enjoy the outdoors. Angela had them bring anything of Zeb's that he cherished off the GHOST. Kanan brought a small wooden chest that contained a tiny bag of Lasan dust and a Honor Guard medallion Zeb got the day he was promoted to Captain. Also brought was his beloved bo-rifle. This would give the Lasat a little bit of normalcy and a reminder of home. She knew that at first it would make him sad, but later would help.

The necessary documents were done for the Lasat's admission and continuing care. Since Zeb could no longer care for himself, Kanan and Hera were made his legal guardians. It was like he was their "adopted child".

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Kanan joked to Hera.

"Now I do feel like a parent!" came Hera's repsonse.

"We have to say goodbye to Zeb now. I feel he is very scared at being left here, but like Dr. Triplet and Angela said, it's for the best. This facility is top-rate and he will get the best of care. Besides, he'll have Master Sabela and Cynda here to help too. Why don't you go get Ezra and Sabine, they're with Zeb."

Zeb sat in his repulsor chair knowing he was being left at the facility and he felt like he wanted to cry. It took all his willpower to kept the tears inside. He planted a smile on his face.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe came in first to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, big guy," Gregor said giving the Lasat a playful punch to the shoulder. Zeb swallowed hard but kept smiling.

"Don't give the doctors and nurses any trouble," was Rex's response. He also gave the Lasat a punch to the shoulder.

"Be good...kiddo," Wolffe said as he reached down to give him a quick hug.

"'Bye guys," Zeb said blinking his eyes.

Now came the hard part. Saying goodbye to the best friends he ever had who were more like parents and siblings to him. It was all he could do to keep the tears inside.

Sabine couldn't hold back the tears and gave him the biggest hug. Ezra gave him an even bigger hug.

"Goodbye, buddy," the boy muttered.

"Goodbye. Zeb," Sabine said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Remember how much we love you."

"I...love you guys too," he said his voice quivering.

The teenagers left the room so Kanan and Hera could say goodbye.

"Well, big guy," Kanan said reaching down to hug the Lasat, "You be good for the doctors and nurses here. Remember we will come visit when we can. We'll be thinking about you...everyday."

Zeb nearly broke down at his friend's words. Hera reached down to hug him, the tears finally beginning to fall.

"Don't leave me here," he whispered.

"Zeb...," Hera began to say her voice shaking, "This place is nice and they will take good care of you in ways we can't."

She pulled away and saw the tears on his face.

"Hey," she said wiping them away, "Let me see a smile, not tears. I'd like the last thing I see is that cute smile of yours."

Zeb managed a small toothy grin.

"That's better, now be good. Remember we love you very much and will always be thinking about you."

She turned and followed Kanan out of the room before Zeb could see her own tears.

"Don't leave me here...please..." he whispered.

He stared out the window and saw the GHOST at the landing bay. He felt a lump form in his throat and the image of the ship blurred with tears. As the ship took off, Zeb felt the realization that he could possibly never be going home again. That was like a stab in the heart. He let out a whimper and bowed his head as he began to cry. The sounds were of a broken heart. Angela stood out by the doorway watching her patient give into his heartbreak. She knew the time had come for the Lasat's lessons in how to live with being disabled. She walked into the room...


	4. Chapter 4 A New Normal and Adjusting

Chapter 4 "A New Normal and Adjusting"

Angela walked into the room hearing the soft sniffling from her patient. She stood far enough away to give Zeb some privacy thinking he would not like her to see him crying. Finally she had enough after listening for nearly an hour.

"Garazeb?" she asked walking over to see if he was all right.

Zeb had his head bowed, eyes closed. The tears had stopped and he heard her come up behind him.

"Go away," he whispered his voice shaky with emotion.

"No, Garazeb, I will not go away. You are very upset and I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't care!" he called out turning his head to see that she was now standing in front of him. She knelt down and placed a hand on his knee.

"Garazeb," she said her voice soothing, "I know you are upset at your family leaving but it will be all right. You have been through alot and it will take time for you to adjust to living here. Your family didn't abandon you, they just don't have the means to take care of you in the way you need. Your life has changed in ways that you have to adjust to. I want you to know that I won't let you go through this alone. I'll be by your side for as long as you need me."

Zeb looked at her and felt a lump form in his throat.

"Promise?" he asked blinking his eyes.

"I promise, kiddo," she said patting his face, "Let's wipe those eyes of yours and take a walk. There are three others here in the same situation that you are in."

She took her hand and wiped the tears away from the Lasat's face. With Zeb calmed down, they left the room and went to the recreation room where two of the other patients were watching a holovid. One of them was an elderly dark-skinned human woman with long silver hair in a braid that went over one shoulder. She had big brown eyes that reflected warmth and affection. She was tall and heavy set.

When Angela brought Zeb in, the woman turned her head at the sound and the brown eyes widened.

"Well hello, green eyes," she said in a throaty but pleasant voice.

"Estrella, this is Garazeb Orrelios, he's new here," Angela said positioning Zeb's repulsor chair next to the eighty-two year old woman's chair, "Garazeb, meet Estrella Raze, the oldest resident here at the rehab center."

Estrella reached a withered hand over to Zeb and discovered that he had no use of either hand. She gave him a smile that was maternal in nature.

"My you are a big one, aren't you? Never seen anybody like you before, Garazeb."

"I'm a Lasat, ma'am," Zeb said in an almost shy voice.

"A Lasat? Never seen one of your kind before at least not here. You are an interesting looking individual, Garazeb, but rather cute, especially your big green eyes."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cut the 'ma'am', green eyes, call me Estrella."

"Okay...Estrella..." Zeb said taking an instant like to her. She reminded him of his dead grandmother.

"Hey, Estrella," said a fifty-five year old man moving his repulsor chair with a flick of the only three fingers he could use, on his left hand, "Care to introduce me to your Lasat friend?"

"Sure, Jesby, come on over."

"Hi," the older man said to Zeb, "I'm Jesby Wohman, former shuttle pilot now quadriplegic."

Zeb smiled at the human who was older than him and also liked him right off.

"I'm Garazeb Orrelios, former member of the Lasan High Honor Guard."

"That's quite an impressive title," Jesby said giving the Lasat a warm smile, "How did you get hurt, if it's okay to ask?"

Zeb swallowed hard but told him, "I was injured in an explosion a few weeks ago. A piece of shrapnel was stuck in my back and damaged my spinal cord. What happened to you?"

Jesby looked Zeb in the eyes seeing the familiar pain of being a quadriplegic, "I was in a shuttle crash and broke my spine. Some bone fragments damaged my spinal cord."

"Estrella?" Zeb asked seeing her put a withered hand on his arm.

"Well, green eyes, I fell off a cliff when I was even younger than you. I was showing off to some guys who were telling me that a woman couldn't go rock climbing. Ended up breaking my neck in five places."

Angela was relieved to see Zeb interacting with these two. They had been at the rehab center for the longest time. Estrella the longest at 30 years, Jesby for ten years. They had a way of making a new resident feel welcome and could help overcome the fear and sadness at being left behind when the family couldn't give them the proper care to survive day to day.

The last resident came into the room and stopped her repulsor chair as she caught sight of Zeb. After her initial shock, she made her way over to Estrella and Jesby.

"Hello," she said smiling at the Lasat, "I'm Missy Phame, you are?"

"Garazeb Orrelios," Zeb said noticing that she had her left arm in a brace and had limited use of it by the way she moved her hand to give him a small wave. That was the hand she used to move her repulsor chair.

"You're a Lasat, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I've never seen one of your kind in person before. Only in a holo newscast about the fall of your homeworld."

She saw a sad look appear in Zeb's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that when you got hurt?"

"No...I was hurt in an explosion a few weeks ago. Shrapnel in the back damaged my spinal cord. Can't move my arms or legs."

"I broke my neck in a speeder bike accident two years ago. Have limited use of one arm."

Angela stood back and let her patient interact with the three humans. She was pleasantly surprised that they accepted the Lasat no matter his alien heritage. He was a fellow quadriplegic and that was the common element between them. A bell sounded over the center com.

"Time for dinner," Angela said going over to push Zeb's repulsor chair down to the dining area, "Tonight we're having nerf steak."

Down in the dining room, Zeb felt very self-conscious when Angela had to feed him the evening meal. It was all right to have her hold a cup for him but to feed him like he was a baby Lasat? His cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

"Garazeb, don't look so glum," she said, "This is something you will get used to. Give it time."

All she got was an almost pout that made her smile.

After eating, Angela took Zeb back to his room to get him settled in for his first night which she knew could be a rough one for him. It always was for a new patient. She saw that Kanan and Hera had brought a duffle bag in along with the wooden chest and bo-rifle. Zeb just looked out the window where a few hours earlier he had seen his family leave. A single tear streaked down his face.

"Looks like Hera and Kanan packed some clothes for you. Several uniforms of some kind. oh..."

She lifted out what looked like a datapad but it wasn't.

It was a photograph of Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper. All of them were standing in front of what she recognized as a Life Day tree. Zeb being the tallest, was standing in the back, the smile that Angela loved on his face.

"Let's put this family picture on the bedstand so you can see it."

"What picture?" Zeb asked.

Angela brought it over to show him. Zeb took one look at the picture and bowed his head. He looked like he was about to cry but didn't. He swallowed hard and blinked his eyes.

"That was taken last year..." he whispered, "I remember Chopper wasn't too happy about being in the picture."

A smile formed on his face at the memory.

"Family memories are the best. Don't you forget them," Angela said reaching down to give his shoulder a pat, "They will help you when you get lonely or sad. Let me get the clothes put in the dresser, sound good?"

Zeb just nodded blinking his eyes again.

Angela got everything put in the drawer and she smiled when she saw what was at the bottom of the duffle bag.

Two stuffed Loth-cat toys with notes on them stared up at her with their black button eyes. The notes were from Ezra and Sabine.

"Here is something from both of us. When you look at these Loth-cats, remember the fun we had winning these at that carnival we went to on Lothal a few years back. Hopefully, they will bring you a sense of comfort and...love."

Angela blinked back tears at that sentiment. It showed how strong the sibling bond was between her patient and his family.

Zeb had heard her putting things away in the drawer and turned his head to see the Loth-cats. He swallowed hard and blinked back tears.

"Karabast..." he muttered.

Angela saw that he was still upset and looking tired. He had been through an emotional rollarcoaster in less than a day.

"Garazeb, let's get you ready for bed. You are exhausted both emotionally and physically. Just relax and I'll do all the work..."

Again, during the night Zeb had bad dreams about the accident and lay crying for hours. Angela resigned the fact that this could be a nightly occurance until he got used to being paralyzed.

The next morning Zeb started his physical therapy with Master Sabela and Cynda helping Angela. He lay on the mat staring up at the ceiling feeling totally humilated.

"Oh, Garazeb, don't look so glum. This has to be done to keep your muscles toned, and kiddo you've got alot of muscles! Are all Lasat's as muscular as you?"

"Yeah..." came the half-hearted reply.

She gestured to Master Sabela to help lift Zeb up to a sitting position so she could work on his arms. The Barrelian Master lifted the big Lasat as if he were a small child, leaning Zeb against his chest. Zeb shut his eyes and didn't open them until Angela said she was finished for the day.

"Let's get Garazeb onto the table over there so Cynda can work on his spine for awhile."

With little effort, Master Sabela picked up Zeb in his arms as if he weighed nothing. He carried the Lasat over and placed him face down on the massaging table. Angela opened the back of Zeb's jumpsuit to expose his back from neck to waist. The big scar showing through the purple fur made her shudder for a moment.

"Okay, Cynda, do your Jedi healing thing."

The Lasat Padawan placed her hands on Zeb's back and closed her eyes. The bluish glow appeared and enveloped his back. She stood for nearly a half hour running a hand from his neck down his spine. Zeb looked to be dozing off even though he couldn't feel her touch. Later on he was taken back to his room.

Several months passed and Zeb showed no sign of his spinal cord injury healing. The Lasat tolerated the therapy sessions even though he thought they were a lost cause and didn't mind Cynda helping him. He felt a bond forming between the two of them like they were real siblings despite the age difference. Kanan and Hera had contacted him by tranceiver several times but weren't able to visit. Zeb became homesick and depressed refusing to eat for Angela. She figured Dr. Triplet would have to insert a feeling tube into him eventually. As time passed the calls stopped. Missy, Estrella and Jesby got calls from family all the time and occassionaly visits. Zeb felt abandoned. He became pouty, surly and was constantly in tears. Master Sabela knew he had to contact Kanan and Hera before it was too late. He knew that they were busy with rebel missions and couldn't reveal where Zeb was being cared for. The Empire would love to get their hands on a Lasat that was as weak as a newborn baby.

Finally six months later, Zeb got a big surprise. Kanan and Hera were coming for a visit but Ezra and Sabine were away on a supply run with Chopper. He was sitting in the repulsor chair looking out the window and his eyes grew wide seeing the GHOST land near the rehab center.

"Garazeb, let's get you down to the recreation room," Angela said making sure his jumpsuit was fastened properly.

Zeb smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again.

"Zeb!" Hera cried out seeing the Lasat sitting in his repulsor chair near a window.

"Hera! Kanan!" he said his voice heavy with emotion. Tears sprang to his eyes.

The Twi'lek pilot ran over and enveloped him in the biggest hug. Zeb didn't want her to let go of him. He layed his head against her shoulder.

"I missed you," he whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"We're sorry we couldn't visit you," Kanan said as he walked over to hug the Lasat, "We've been busy with alot of missions. I'm sorry that Ezra, Sabine and Chopper couldn't visit. They are on a supply run. Rex and the boys are on a training mission."

Zeb didn't move his head from Hera's shoulder and she didn't care. She just embraced him more and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Angela was relieved to see Zeb in a better mood. The Lasat was slipping more and more into a depression and she was ready to consult Dr. Triplet about getting a therapist that specialized in post traumatic stress disorder. Now that didn't need to be done, hopefully.

Kanan and Hera spent the day with Zeb and then had to say goodbye. Zeb handled the leaving alot better even though he was a bit sad.

Angela was relieved that he was calmer and hoped he would stay like that for awhile. Tomorrow, Zeb and his three other fellow quadriplegics were being taken to a animal sanctuary for a day out from the rehab center. Zeb still didn't eat much at dinner and was very quiet. Estrella couldn't even get him to talk.

"He seemed so happy when his family came for a visit," the older woman said to Angela after she got the Lasat settled in for the night. The two women were sitting in the recreation room enjoying a cup of caf.

"I think Garazeb is having a hard time excepting the fact that he'll never walk again. I've learned alot about Lasats and they are a stubborn but noble species. Being a quadriplegic and having to rely on the help of others for his everyday existence, is difficult for him."

"Give him time, honey," Estrella said smiling, "That child will accept his condition and I will help him. In the few months he's been here, I feel myself growing fond of him in a way if he were my own grandson. He's young enough to be. I don't care that he's an alien being. He is a youngster that needs a little TLC."

"Estrella," Angela said, "You are a rare gift."

The next morning, the three residents of the rehab center were loaded into a special shuttle for paralyzed patients. Everyone was dressed in warmer clothes as it was getting towards the rainy season on Naboo. Zeb, being a Lasat didn't need as thick as clothes as the others due to his thick but sleek fur. Since he was numb from the neck down, the only thing that got cold was his head. Angela had put a woven hat on his head.

"Looking good, baby," Estrella said giving the Lasat a maternal smile, "Those ears of yours won't get cold will they?"

"No, Gran Estrella," he answered, "They're covered enough." Zeb had started calling the elderly woman "Gran" after he told her about his dead Lasat grandmother who she reminded him of. He had loved her very much.

"You can call me 'Gran' if you want, green eyes, I don't mind." she had said.

The shuttle arrived at the sanctuary and the patients were unloaded and guided to the entrance gate by their caregivers. Angela wheeled Zeb over to sit near Estrella.

"You're gonna love this, green eyes," she said to the Lasat, "They have alot of different animals to see here, and you get to interact with them too, like feeding, petting and holding the smaller ones."

"Uh...I can't hold or pet any animal," Zeb said his eyes taking on a sad look.

"Baby, don't worry," Estrella said smiling, "Angela will hold one up for you to see."

Zeb gave her one of his toothy grins.

"That's better, baby, nice to see one of those cute smiles of yours."

"Okay, everyone," came the sanctuary's curator's voice, "Let's go inside and see some of the animals..."

Angela looked over at Zeb and breathed a sigh of relief seeing his happy face. Maybe the Lasat was over the hump of being depressed...


	5. Chapter 5 Adjusting More

Chapter 5 Adjusting More

Angela was relieved that Zeb was enjoying himself at the animal sanctuary. While there, Missy the second youngest resident at the rehab center stayed by Zeb's side through the outing. Angela noticed that Missy always wanted to sit next to Zeb when they were taking a break. The fifty year old woman even held onto Zeb's right hand with her weak left hand in the brace. There was a bond forming...

The day after the outing, Zeb got a repulsor chair that he could operate on his own with the help of a headset he wore with a voice activator device installed in it.

"Garazeb," Angela said as she got him situated into the new chair, "This will make it easier for you to get around giving you more independence."

Zeb moved his head and looked down at the side of the chair that had been designed to his Lasat physique. A small smile crossed his face.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"Just speak into the mouthpiece on the headset," Angela said, "To go forward, say Forward; to go backward, say Back; to stop, say Stop, to turn right, say Right; and to turn left, say Left. Sound okay?"

"I guess so," Zeb answered looking a bit uneasy.

"Go ahead, kiddo, try it."

"Okay...here goes...Forward."

The repulsor chair moved towards the doorway. It seemed to be moving too fast scaring the Lasat.

"Stop!" he cried out in alarm. The chair came to a gentle stop.

"Whew!" he whispered. "That was a bit scary!"

"You'll get used to it, kiddo, give it time. I"ll be nearby so you won't fall out or run into anything."

Zeb swallowed hard and nodded.

"Let's head down to the recreation room," Angela said bending down to ruffle his furred head, "A couple of therapy animals are visiting today. I know Missy is there. She loves animals and I know she'd like to have you there to spend time with her. I think she really likes you. Whenever you come into the room she just lights up."

"I like her too," Zeb answered in a sheepish voice, "She doesn't care that I'm a Lasat."

"Okay...let's go."

With Angela following behind, Zeb got the new repulsor chair moving towards the rec room. The Lasat had a big smile on his face enjoying his new found independence. The automatic doors sensed the Lasat approaching and opened. The first person he saw was Missy. The dark-eyed woman turned and saw Zeb come through the doorway on his own. A smile crossed her face and her eyes reflected the feelings she had for Zeb.

"Garazeb! How did you get in here on your own?" she asked.

"Got a new repulsor chair, Missy," Zeb said moving the chair so he was next to hers. Missy gave him a smile and put her hand on his.

"I'm happy for you," she said in a voice that didn't hide her feelings for the Lasat, "We should go for a walk in the courtyard. The weather isn't too cold out and at least it isn't raining."

She turned her head to Angela who had come into the room to sit nearby, "Is it all right for Garazeb to go for a walk with me?"

"Of course, Missy, just let me get a light jacket on Garazeb," the nurse said.

Angela watched through the window of the rec room and saw her patient interacting with obviously someone who was falling for him. She had seen that before in patients she had cared for. The relationship usually ended happy with the couple getting married despite their disability. With Missy and Garazeb it could be a problem due to them being of different species. She had no problem with it but others could. She thought back at Kanan and Hera being human and Twi'lek and knew they wouldn't care if Garazeb got himself a girl to love him no matter what he looked like. They would cross that bridge when it came.

After their walk, Zeb and Missy went back to the rec room to visit with a few people who brought therapy animals for the residents to interact with. Angela knew that the visiting animals always cheered up people when they were down. Zeb was still a bit depressed at being disabled, but getting the new repulsor chair had raised his sagging spirits. Spending time with Missy helped too.

"Would you like to pet this Loth-kitten?" one of the visitors said holding a little fuzz ball to Zeb.

The Lasat got a sad look on his face. "I can't use my hands or arms."

"Oh," the older human man said giving Zeb a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry. Would you like me to hold the kitten up to your face?"

"Yeah," he said half-heartedly. Missy saw his look and felt her heart lurch. At that moment she knew that she was falling in love with the big Lasat. She hoped he felt the same way. They got along so well.

The kitten was held up to his face and he felt the gentle purring of the animal. He let out a chuckle and moved his head to nuzzle the kitten.

"Hey, that tickles," he said his smile getting bigger.

Missy sat watching his reaction until a Loth-kitten was placed next to her face and she laughed too. Zeb watched her reaction and realized that he really liked this woman's company regardless if she were older than him. He was developing feelings for her.

In the evening after dinner, Zeb got a call from Kanan and Hera. They were coming for a visit and he couldn't wait to show them his new repulsor chair and how he could get around on his own. Maybe he could go home to Attolon.

Missy and Zeb were playing a game of Sabacc when Hera followed by Kanan came into the rec room.

"Hey, big guy!" Kanan said going over to give the Lasat a quick hug.

Zeb's face broke out into a big grin. The grin got bigger when he saw Hera behind him. The Twi'lek gave him a maternal hug and a kiss on the cheek making him blush a bit.

Missy watched her friend interact with his "parents" and she felt even more affection for Zeb.

"Hi," she said holding her hand with the brace out for a shake, "I'm Missy Phame."

"Hello, Missy," Hera said liking her right off. She noticed that the woman kept looking at Zeb in an affectionate way. She knew that look because she had the same look for Kanan.

"Where's everyone else?" Zeb asked hoping Rex, Gregor, Wolffe, Ezra and Sabine could've come as well.

"Zeb, we're sorry," Hera said laying a hand against his face, "Sabine and Ezra are on a supply run with Chopper. Rex and the boys are on a training mission. They wanted to come but send hellos to you."

"Hey, I got something to show you," the Lasat said as he activated his repulsor chair, "Look! I can get around on my own now! Maybe I can come home now?"

Kanan and Hera exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"It's not possible, Zeb," Kanan said ruffling the Lasat's head, "We don't have the facilities onboard the GHOST to care for you and the medical facility on Attolon isn't equipped to care for a..."

"A quadriplegic," Zeb said lowering his gaze. Missy put her hand on his. "I...I understand. I just hoped being able to get around better would show that I could leave here."

"I'm sorry, Zeb," Hera said kneeling down to put her hands on his knees, "Maybe you can come home for Life Day, would you like that?"

Zeb nodded his head blinking the gathering tears in his eyes.

Hera stood up to embrace him and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll talk to Dr. Triplet before we leave. Maybe you can come home for a few weeks. Would you like that?"

Zeb swallowed hard and blinked his eyes, a single tear coursing down his face. Hera brushed it away.

Later on Kanan and Hera discussed Zeb coming home for a visit for a few weeks with Dr. Triplet and Angela.

"We've let patients visit families on special occasions, but Garazeb hasn't been here that long and considering his condition it will be hard for you," the clone doctor said, "He'll need round the clock care and can't be left alone for any amount of time. Granted he can get around in the new repulsor chair, but he is still a quadriplegic with no use of his arms and legs. You will have to do everything for him and I mean everything. If you want to do this, Angela will have to come along with Master Sabela and Cynda. They are away right now on an errand for me but wouldn't mind going with you. Are you sure your ship is big enough for three extra people?"

"We'll make the room," Hera said, "This isn't the first time we've carried extra passengers on the GHOST. Our cargo bay can be made into a makeshift hospital ward."

"This will work," Kanan answered, "Zeb needs a break from this place, and the best time would be Life Day. In the time he's been with us, Zeb has never been away on a major holiday like this. If he can't come home, it could..."

"Break his heart," Hera said still seeing Zeb's sad face in the rec room.

"All right," Dr. Triplet said hoping everything would be okay, "I'll get everything arranged for his three week visit to Attolon. You can take him home in two weeks. That will be in plenty of time for Life Day."

"Thank you," Hera whispered giving the doctor a hug.

The two rebels could hardly contain their excitement as they ran back to the rec room. Zeb was sitting alone as Missy had therapy for a few hours.

"Zeb!" Hera said going over to sit nest to the Lasat, "In two weeks you get to come home for Life Day. Sound good to you?"

The Lasat's green eyes widened with shock and filled with tears, "I...I get to come home for awhile?"

"Yes, buddy, you get to come home for three weeks," Kanan said patting the Lasat on the head, "You can bring Missy if you want."

Zeb frowned and said, "Why would I do that?"

"Zeb, you big goof," Hera said patting his face, "Don't you see it? That woman loves you."

"Loves me?!" he asked a frown forming.

"Yes. Don't you see it? She lights up when you are near her. She's always near you and I noticed the whole time we were visiting she never let go of your hand."

"Zeb," Kanan said, "I can sense her feelings for you and it isn't just friendship. She really cares for you."

"But...I'm a Lasat and she's a human," the Lasat murmured almost too soft to hear, "We're two different species..."

"Zeb," Hera said smiling at him, "Look at Kanan and I. We're two different species and care for each other. Looks don't matter. I think you care for her too."

The Lasat looked a bit sheepish and his ears drooped.

"I like her...alot," he said finally, "She makes me...happy. When I'm down, she's always there to talk to me, to comfort me..."

"Well...it's settled then," Hera said, "we'll make the arrangements for her to come along too."

Down in the therapy room, Missy lay on the mat her mind not on her therapy but on Zeb. The past few weeks her feelings for the Lasat grew stronger. Maybe he can come home with me for Life Day she thought, he could meet Mom and Dad. Then they could see that I've met the person I'm to spend the rest of my life with.

"Missy," her therapist said, "I need you to keep your mind on your therapy."

"Uh...I'm sorry, just got alot on my mind," she muttered.

"And I know what is on your mind," the Twi'lek woman therapist said as she smiled, "Or should I say who?"

Missy frowned her face blushing a bit.

"Your mind is on a certain person...a Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios."

"I...really like him," Missy said smiling at the thought of her friend, "I don't care that he is a Lasat. T'Pell, do you believe in love at first sight? I felt something the first time I met Garazeb. Have you noticed how green his eyes are? They are as green as the trees here on Naboo and his smile..."

"Missy...you are in love...," T'Pell said seeing the older woman's smiling face.

"Is it wrong for me to feel this way?" she asked.

"No," T'Pell answered, "I'm happy for you...for both of you. I hope that Garazeb feels the same way about you and I think he does. It's written all over his face."

Later at dinner, where Kanan and Hera stayed to visit a little longer with Zeb, he told Missy about going home in two weeks. She had gotten a sad look on her face.

"I was hoping you would come home with me for Life Day," she said placing her hand on his bigger one, "I wanted Dad and Mom to meet you."

"This might be the only time I get to go home, Missy," he said looking into her dark blue eyes seeing tears forming there, "My...home is very far from Naboo. Maybe you can come home with me?"

"That's not possible," she said feeling sadder, "My parents can't travel any longer. They are too old and Dad is a quadriplegic like me."

Zeb swallowed hard and blinked his eyes.

"Then I'll stay here," he said looking over at Kanan and Hera.

"No, you go home for your visit," Missy said squeezing his hand wishing he could feel it, "I will be here when you get back. I...I'll miss you."

Zeb looked into her eyes.

"I'll miss you...too..."

Hera felt a lump form in her throat. She saw Kanan getting a bit choked up as well.

Two weeks later...

Missy followed Zeb out to the landing bay to say goodbye to him her eyes brimming with tears. Angela and T'Pell caught the look having seen it before many times with other patients.

"T'Pell," Missy said to her caregiver, "Can you lean me closer to Garazeb so I can give him a kiss goodbye?"

"Of course."

Kanan and Hera watched as Missy was placed as close to Zeb's repulsor chair as was possible. The blue-skinned Twi'lek leaned the woman over so her face was against Zeb's.

"Wha?!" Zeb muttered feeling Missy's face against his. It was a pleasant feeling, a comforting feeling. "Missy?'

"Shut up, Garazeb," she whispered and turned her head so she could give him a soft kiss on the lips. Zeb's eyes widened and a smile formed. The kiss felt...warm and loving. At that moment Zeb knew he loved Missy.

"Goodbye...I love you," Missy whispered her lips brushing his blushing cheek.

"I...I..." the Lasat tried to say then his voice came back.

"Missy...I love you too."

Hera blinked her eyes and saw Kanan tearing up too.

"Okay, everybody, let's get Zeb onboard and head for Attolon," Kanan said seeing Missy being leaned back into her chair. Zeb looked a bit sad and he kept looking over at Missy's teary eyes.

I know this is a shameless piece of fluff, but being a Zeb fan, I've always wanted to see the big guy get himself a girlfriend or wife. He deserves a happy ending...I'm hoping for some reviews of this story as I've enjoyed writing it despite the sadness involved. I based it from a personal perspective as I had a bad leg injury as a child and went through a bad time. I've healed up from it but not all the way. I think deep down, Zeb is a sensitive person with alot of feelings that were never shown on the series. I hope he makes it to the finale.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated the story recently. Took a bad fall on some ice before Christmas and injured my knee. (The one I injured badly as a child and had surgery on) Been in alot of pain but recovering. On with chapter 6 of "A Lasat's Tough Journey". I hope people have read this one. It's been hard to write...

Chapter 6 Trip Home Part 1

Missy watched as Zeb was taken aboard the GHOST. She saw Zeb looking back at her and he looked as sad as she felt. Were those tears in his eyes? I love you, she whispered as the cargo bay doors closed.

After the doors closed, Angela got Zeb's repulsor chair situated for the trip to Attolon. The nurse saw how sad her patient was and knew the long trip to Attolon could be hard for not only Zeb, but her as well. She knew that the Lasat would be quieter than normal so she decided to keep on eye on him. Just recently, Zeb had finally gotten over his depression of being a quadriplegic. Angela knew Missy's presence was the main reason for his mood change. The woman loved Zeb and didn't care that he was a Lasat.

The GHOST arrived later in the day to Attolon and Angela was relieved that Zeb tolerated the long trip. He had grown fatigued and Angela was ready for that. A portable hospital bed had been loaded into the cargo bay and secured. To her relief, Zeb had slept for most of the journey. He finally woke up when the ship landed on Attolon at Chopper Base.

"Hey, Zeb!" Kanan called over the com, "We're home, buddy!"

The biggest smile crossed the Lasat's face as he was put into the repulsor chair. Zeb could barely contain his excitement at being home and seeing his friends and family again.

Kanan followed by Hera came down the ladder. Angela was getting Zeb comfortable in his repulsor chair and adjusted the voice-activator on his headset.

"Zeb, we're taking you to the dining hall first so you can see everyone," Hera said walking next to him and held onto his right hand.

"Welcome home!" came a bunch of voices belonging to Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Ezra, Sabine, Master Sabela and Cynda.

Zeb's eyes widened with surprise and filled with tears. A smile crossed his face and he bowed his head hoping he wouldn't cry. The emotions were nearly too much for his already fragile mood. Ezra and Sabine ran to his side and gave him hugs. He wished at that moment he could hug them back. Hera had given him an embrace not unlike one a mother would give her child. Kanan chose to give his friend a pat on the shoulder.

Zeb's sensitive nose picked up the aromas of special dishes prepared for his return and he felt his mouth water and his stomach growl.

"Sure smells good!" he said to Hera.

"Are you hungry?" she asked gesturing him to move his repulsor chair near a table that was loaded with all kinds of holiday foods.

"Yeah..."

Everyone took their seats and Kanan followed by Hera stood behind Zeb placing their hands on his shoulders. Kanan cleared his throat and spoke:

"Today, we gather together to welcome back a member of our family. A member we almost lost nearly a year ago. Zeb, you don't know how much we missed you here and how much we care about you. With Life Day next week, it makes your homecoming even more special. Welcome home, big guy!"

The others cheered and Zeb bowed his head clearly embarrassed by all the attention. He couldn't say anything because of the lump in his throat. His smile was enough to show how much he felt. The three former clone troopers came over giving the Lasat playful punches to the shoulder while Master Sabela patted his shoulder. Ezra and Sabine along with Cynda nearly smothered the Lasat with hugs. Kanan gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and ruffled the shorter fur on Zeb's head. Hera gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Soon everyone was digging into the food that the kitchen staff had prepared. Angela put a napkin around Zeb's neck ready to feed him.

"Angela," Hera said to the nurse, "Can I feed Zeb? Since he'll be here for a few weeks I should learn how to take care of him."

"Of course," Angela said, "After all in a way you are Garazeb's surrogate 'parent'. I see how much you and Kanan react towards him, not unlike real parents."

"We are his legal guardians...after all," Hera said looking over at the Lasat who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Hera," Zeb grumbled seeing his friend preparing to feed him like Angela always did, "Angela can take care of me."

"You hush...Angela needs a break now and then," she answered, "Anyway, Kanan and I have to learn how to take care of you while you visit us. Angela can't be here all the time."

Zeb's ears drooped a bit getting Angela and Hera laughing at his obvious discomfort. He flashed them a crooked grin that made them laugh all the more.

"What would you like first, Zeb?"

Zeb turned his head to see what was on his plate.

"How about some of that krykna kabob? Wouldn't mind tasting one of those big crawlers."

Hera smiled and took a piece of the kabob holding the forkful of meat up to Zeb's mouth where he took a bite. His pug-like nose wrinkled with disgust showing he didn't like the taste.

"Karabast!" he muttered, "Yuck!"

"Another bite?"

"No way, I'll have a bite of salad instead. Karabast! Those crawlers are awful!"

Ezra and Sabine sat snickering at their "older brother's" response to the taste of krykna. They didn't like it either. The only one who seemed to like it was Gregor. He chewed happily and smiled at his friend's reaction.

"I kinda like it."

"You would," was Zeb's response.

After dinner, Zeb was taken to the medical facility where he would be staying while at Chopper Base. Sabine and Ezra were hoping that the Lasat could stay on the GHOST with them, but due to his disability Zeb wouldn't be able to scale the ladders to the upper decks even with the antigrav device on his body frame. The repulsor chair would be hard to operate in the ship's small corridors and his bunk was too small making it unsafe for him. Angela had the medical staff put two cots into his room so the kids could spend time with him if they wanted. Hera had told her how Zeb and the kids enjoyed watching holovids in the common area of the ship curled up on the couch. She also had a holovid device installed so they could watch holovids together. Hera told her how they enjoyed one called "Knucklehead Rodians" that always made them laugh. This was one of Angela's all time favorites having enjoyed it as a child with her own parents. His physical therapy would be continued along with Cynda's healing sessions.

"This bed is alot smaller one than the one back at the rehab center on Naboo," Zeb said as he watched Angela make up the bed and unpacked his bag.

"It will be fine. It's the longest one they could find but it's big enough to hold you," she answered, "You won't be in it that much only to sleep. It has railings on the side to keep you from falling out even though I know you can't turn over. I know how you like to be positioned on your side to sleep or even on your stomach. It's just to keep you safe."

Zeb just looked at her and smiled. She reached over and ruffled his furry head getting him to giggle a bit.

"How would like to help decorate the Life Day tree that Rex and the boys brought in awhile ago? It's in the far end of the dining hall."

"How can I do that? Don't exactly have use of my arms or hands." Zeb asked a sad look crossing his face.

"We'll help you," came a voice from the hallway.

It was Sabine with Ezra and Cynda.

"C'mon, let's go decorate that tree."

Later on, Hera, Kanan and Angela watched the four "kids" decorate the tree. The two teenagers and Lasat Padawan would lift up Zeb's arm and holding his hand with an ornament in it would put it on the tree. The smile on the Lasat's face showed that despite his disability he was having fun with his "siblings" plus one.

"He seems alot happier," Hera said to Angela. They sat drinking flavored caf while Kanan had gone over to help with the decorating.

"Since he got the new repulsor chair he has more independence. I think that the biggest change in Garazeb's mood is because of Missy Phame. She has brought alot of happiness to Garazeb when he needed it the most. I've watched how the two of them had grown closer these past few months."

"She loves him," Hera said, "You can see it when she looks at him, when she holds his hand, and the way she kissed him goodbye."

"I'll admit when Missy told me she loved Garazeb, I was at first a bit skeptical. I thought at first she was just being kind to him like she is with new residents who are depressed and afraid. I know now that I was wrong."

"I think we may have a wedding in the near future," Hera said as she saw Zeb smiling looking like he used to be: happy, laughing and joking around. She watched as Kanan helped to put the star on top, a job Zeb usually did. The Lasat's face took on an expression of sadness and Hera walked over to give him a hug. The sadness left as Kanan turned on the tree's lights. Zeb's big green eyes widened with wonder and a smile unlike anything Hera or Kanan had ever seen appeared on his face. It was a smile of pure joy...and love.

"I wish Missy were here to see this," he muttered so only Hera could hear.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Zeb looked a little embarrassed by how he felt.

"Yeah...I miss her...alot," the Lasat said as he bowed his head. Hera put her hand under his chin to lift his head back up. The green eyes reflected a deep sadness. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and patted his head.

"I think you love her, don't you?" Hera asked seeing Zeb cheer up a bit.

"Yeah...I do. Is it wrong for me to feel this way, considering she is human and I'm a Lasat? Part of me wants to spend the rest of my life with her, but part of me is afraid to get close to her because of our species differences. Missy makes me happy and she was there for me when I needed someone the most. I know she loves me, I can see it in her eyes and how she looks at me. I hope I'm doing the right thing to let myself feel this way about her."

Hera smiled at him while taking him into her arms, "You hush about being afraid to love Missy, Zeb. What does your heart tell you? I see someone who is happier than I've seen them since the...accident. Zeb, don't let the fact that both of you are of different species. Look at Kanan and I. We're not the first interspecies relationship to happen. It's happened alot to people who love each other. I know you love her. I see it in your eyes everytime you say her name and when you think about her."

She felt tears on her shoulder and lifted him back up.

"Now, let's dry those eyes and go have some fun with the kids. They are thrilled to have you home. Since you can't be on the ship, they are spending the night with you in your hospital room so you can watch holovids like you always did on the GHOST."

"Knucklehead Rodians." Zeb said as a smile appeared through the tears.

Hera smiled back and ruffled his furry head getting a chuckle out of him. She dried his cheeks and gave him another hug.

Towards nightfall, everyone retired to their ships or quarters. Hera and Kanan had Ezra and Sabine get the holovid ready to watch and brought snacks they knew that Zeb would enjoy. The Lasat couldn't quit smiling seeing his younger "siblings" wanting to watch a holovid with him. It was like old times.

Earlier, Angela had showed Hera how to get Zeb ready for bed and the Lasat was humilated at his friend seeing him in a state of undress and the worst was when she gave him a sponge bath. Hera reminded him of how she had cared for him when he first came aboard the GHOST after being rescued from Lasan. That made him feel a little better. When it came time for Ezra and Sabine to return to the medical facility, all embarrassment was forgotten.

"You three be good," Kanan said to them, "Don't make too much noise. There are people trying to sleep you know."

"Enjoy yourself," Hera said giving them a kiss goodnight and a hug.

"Goodnight Hera and Kanan!" all three said.

After they left, Ezra got the holovid going. Sabine made sure that Zeb was comfortable putting an extra pillow behind him so he could sit up better even though the bed was elevated a bit.

"That better?" she asked putting down the railing and sitting next to him. Zeb nodded and turned his head to Ezra.

"Hey, kid, c'mon up here with Sabine and I," he said his smile getting bigger, "I know it's a little cramped but we'll make the best of it. This will be like on the ship when we'd sit on the couch in the common area."

The boy crawled up to the end of the bed and opened up a bag of chips that he handed to Sabine who took out a couple of chips to give to Zeb.

"Zeb, we're not crowding you are we?" Sabine asked.

"Naw...couldn't feel it if you were."

The girl got a sad look on her face and layed down so her head was on his shoulder.

"Aw...don't get all weepy on me. Let's have fun watching these goofballs."

Soon their laughter sounded carrying out to the hallway where Kanan and Hera stood in the shadows watcing them. They never realized how much they missed that sound. The laughter of their three "children". Since Zeb's accident, Ezra and Sabine were more subdued and Sabine cried alot. Ezra was just quieter than normal.

"That's something I thought I'd never hear again," Hera said laying her head on Kanan's shoulder.

"I know," Kanan answered, "I think coming home for awhile was the best thing for Zeb. He's been through so much these past months and I never realized how much I missed having him around. Hearing his booming laughter through the ship, his eyes lighting up at the mention of a mission, and that goofy smile of his."

"I wish he could stay here with us...for good," Hera added.

"That's just not possible. We don't have the facilities or the training to care for Zeb like he needs day to day. I know you helped with getting him ready for bed, but that's just one task in Zeb's daily care. With missions coming up all the time, we can't take him with us and I'd feel awful leaving him behind all the time. Remember how sad he was when we first left him on Naboo? I thought the big guy's heart would break."

"You should've seen the look on Zeb's face when I gave him a sponge bath earlier this evening. I think he blushed about sick shades of purple and red," Hera said smiling at the thought.

"What did you say to him?"

"I just reminded him of how I took care of him when we rescued him from Lasan. How I bandaged his wounds, bathed him and got him dressed in clean clothes. That made him feel better."

"That's a memory I don't like to think about," Kanan answered as he frowned, "Remember the awful nightmares he used to have?"

"He cried like a baby..." Hera said shuddering at the memory of holding the wounded and heartbroken Lasat in her arms as she soothed his fears and sorrow.

"He got over that like he's adjusting to being a quadriplegic."

"Missy has alot to do with that," Hera added smiling at the memory of seeing the woman giving Zeb a kiss goodbye, "She really loves him and I think Zeb loves her too. He's a bit afraid because of the species difference but I reminded him that a interspecies relationship is not wrong when two people love each other. I know you and I don't have a problem with it and neither do the kids. In fact, Ezra and Sabine adore her."

"I like her too," Kanan answered, "Zeb has got himself a great girl."

"Let's let the kids be..." Hera said leading him away.

For an hour Ezra, Sabine and Zeb watched the holovid. They laughed enjoying spending time together. Zeb grew sleepy and his eyes closed his head leaning to one side.

"Sabine, look," Ezra said pointing to the dozing Lasat, "I think we pooped poor Zeb out."

The girl looked over and saw her "big brother" nearly asleep. She curled up next to him and Zeb opened his eyes feeling her hair against his face.

"Hi, Sabine," he said in a sleep slurred voice.

"Go back to sleep, you big lug."

"Okay...kid."

Sabine cuddled up closer to Zeb and closed her eyes also feeling sleepy. She reached over and gave the Lasat a kiss on his forehead. Ezra curled up at the bottom of the bed and used Zeb's big feet as a pillow. Feeling sleepy himself, he shut off the holovid.

During the night Angela came in to check on Zeb to see how he was coping with the smaller bed and being in a different place than the rehab center. She smiled seeing the two teenagers curled up next to the slumbering Lasat. Sabine was cuddled up next to Zeb, her head on his right shoulder. Ezra was laying at the foot of the bed using Zeb's feet as a pillow. To her they looked like three innocent children. She got two blankets and put one over Sabine and one over Ezra. Neither teen woke up but Zeb did. He opened his eyes partway and smiled at her. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hi Angela," he said in a sleep slurred voice. He let out a big yawn.

"Sssh...go back to sleep, Garazeb. Just came to check on you."

"Okay..."

The Lasat fell back asleep and Angela reached down to give him a kiss on the cheek getting a soft chuckle from him. That made her realize that she loved this paralyzed Lasat as if he were her son.

Back on Naboo, Missy sat in the recreation room staring at a picture of her and Zeb that was taken when some therapy animals were brought in for the residents to interact with. Two Loth-kittens were held up to their faces causing them to laugh when the felines tickled their cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry, baby," Estrella said seeing the wistful look in the woman's eyes, "Your man will be back in a few weeks."

"I know, Estrella, I just realized how much I love Garazeb," Missy said feeling tears form in her eyes, "I miss seeing his face...his big green eyes...his smile..."

"You are definitely in love, child. I can see it in your eyes and how you light up at even saying his name."

"Is it wrong for me to love Garazeb, considering that he is a Lasat?" Missy said swallowing hard, "I don't care that he's a Lasat. I love him for who he is, not what he is. He's so kind, gentle and above all funny. I fell for him the first day I met him months ago."

"I know he loves you too, Missy," Estrella said putting a hand on the younger woman's arm, "You can see it in his eyes and how he lights up when he sees you. That big furry kid loves you more than you realize and don't let the interspecies problem interfere with how both of you kids feel about each other. I had a Duros cousin once. My family had no problem with the interspecies relationship and I know Garazeb's family is fine with it."

"I haven't told my parents about Garazeb yet, and they may not accept him as part of the family. I think they might have a problem with their human daughter falling in love with an alien being. I know they've met Garazeb before when they visited at the rehab center. Mama liked him right off and Daddy enjoyed the stories Garazeb told him about being in the Honor Guard. Before Daddy's illness that crippled him, he had been a soldier and that's soemthing he has in common with Garazeb. They think we are just friends and don't know how much I love him. How do I break the news to them? I don't want to lose them but love Garazeb too much to give up on us. I hope to be Garazeb's lifemate or wife or whatever it's called in the Lasat culture."

"Cross that bridge when it comes, baby. I'm sure your parents will except Garazeb. Who wouldn't? If I were fifty years younger, baby, you'd have to fight for him because I love him too, but as a grandson."

"Garazeb adores you, Estrella as I do," she said patting the elderly woman's arm, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, child. Be patient and Garazeb will be back before you know it."

Missy went back to staring at the picture that now blurred with tears. Tears of love.


	7. Chapter 7 Trip Home Part 2

Here is another chapter of "A Lasat's Tough Journey". I've hoped that people have been reading this one. I know it doesn't have alot of action in it, but I wanted to go with a more heartwarming family type story with the bond between the GHOST crew the main part of the story. I think if one of them were injured like Zeb is in this story, that would make the bond stronger...

Chapter 7 Trip Home Part 2

The day before Life Day finally arrived and the GHOST family hoped that the weather would hold out for the picnic they planned to take Zeb on. Recently it had been very rainy and the wind had been brisk. Kanan, with Ezra and Rex's help got the PHANTOM prepped to carry Zeb in his repulsor chair to the picnic area which was near an oasis that the rebels had discovered recently on their down time. Thankfully the weather cleared and the picnic was on.

"Wish I could ride in a speeder," Zeb said looking wistfully at the speeder that Kanan and Hera were riding in. Angela shook her head until Gregor got an idea.

"I think that Zeb could be secured in the front seat with some extra safety harnesses that wouldn't take Wolffe and I long to install," he said seeing how sad Zeb looked. He hated to see his friend feel bad and that made him even more protective of the Lasat as if he were Zeb's older brother.

Kanan thought a moment and realized that Gregor was right.

"I'll help you..."

Less than two hours later the safety harnesses were installed and with Master Sabela lifting up Zeb and placing him in the speeder, the family would be on their way. Everyone was amazed at how the Barrelian Jedi Master could lift the Lasat so easily.

"We Barrelians are stronger than we look," he said in his deep voice that was almost deeper than Zeb's, "It is no problem to lift Garazeb up and carry to wherever he needs to be."

"All right, GHOST family, let's go!" Hera said as she sat in the speeder behind Zeb making sure the harnesses had the Lasat secure. Kanan noticed since Zeb had arrived on Attolon, that Hera was more maternal towards the Lasat making sure he was comfortable...and safe.

The speeder followed by Ezra and Sabine on speeder bikes headed to the oasis area that had been secured by transponders to keep the krykna away. Thankfully the big spider creatures didn't like watery areas and avoided it at all costs. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe followed in the PHANTOM that had all the supplies for the picnic. Master Sabela and Cynda rode in the shuttle and enjoyed seeing the scenery pass by. Hera kept watching Zeb seeing the look of joy on the Lasat's face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath smelling the water.

After getting to the picnic area, the former clones followed by Ezra and Sabine unloaded the shuttle and the speeder. Zeb watched his family getting everything set up from his seat in the speeder. He wished he could help but knew that was impossible. Several tables were set up with Hera and Angela getting food set up at different parts of the tables. Zeb was taken out of the speeder and placed in his repulsor chair so he could move around to explore the area.

"Hera," Ezra said as he went to stand by Zeb, "Can Sabine, Cynda and I take Zeb for a walk around the oasis? We'll make sure he'll stay on the path and make sure he doesn't get too tired."

"I don't know...," Hera said her voice in "mother mode", "Zeb could get hurt or fall out of his repulsor chair. If that happens, how could the three of you get him back into the repulsor chair? Add to that, the path around the oasis is quite a long one."

"Aw Hera...," Zeb said looking at her with imploring eyes that made her feel bad.

Ezra and Sabine gave her the same expression. It was hard for her to not give into the "kid's" looks. If it would make Zeb happy, she was all for it. After all the heartache the Lasat had been through nearly a year ago, he deserved to have a little fun.

"Oh, all right. Just make sure you keep your wrist coms on so we can keep track of you. We'll get Zeb a wrist com too."

A big smile crossed the Lasat's face and if he could've, he would've given Ezra, Sabine and Cynda a punch to the shoulders.

The three teenagers lead Zeb down the path and hoped to show him a conover nest that Sabine had discovered a few months earlier. Some chicks were ready to hatch and the little birds were cute to see and very friendly. Even the adult conovers were friendly and didn't hesitate to land on anyone's shoulder. Sabine hoped that a conover would fly to Zeb and land on his shoulder even though she knew he couldn't feel it.

"Garazeb, look!" Cynda cried out as she spotted two conovers flying overhead to a nest in a small tree.

Zeb turned his head and saw what had gotten the Padawan excited.

The birds let out friendly hoots and the biggest one flew down and landed on Zeb's right leg. He couldn't feel the birds small feet on his leg but heard it's hoots.

"Hey little guy," he said bending his head down to see the bird, "Sorry I can't feel you on my leg and I can't pet you..."

Ezra sensed through the Force Zeb's sadness at not being able to pet the conover. He remembered how the Lasat would give the little birds a pat on their heads before he was paralyzed. Zeb even though he thought the little dogmas, snail-like creatures that would get into their cabin on the GHOST were pests, he enjoyed petting them and carrying them back outside. It made him a bit angry knowing that the krykna loved to eat the little animals.

A couple of dogmas scurried across the path and over Zeb's feet. That got Cynda laughing and Zeb turned his head to her, "What's so funny?"

"A couple of dogma are sitting on your feet," Sabine said trying not to laugh. Ezra already was.

Zeb bent his head and saw the little animals he nicknamed "bogans" sitting on the foot pads of the repulsor chair. The conover bird on his leg hopped up to sit on his shoulder where it hooted in his left ear.

"What the?!" he said a bit startled. It still unnerved him at not feeling anything on his shoulders. The bird nuzzled over to his face and that got him chuckling. "Hey that tickles!"

The four "kids" interacted with the dogmas and conover birds until Hera called them over their wrist coms.

"Ezra, you Sabine and Cynda need to get Zeb back here. It's time for lunch."

"Okay, Hera..."

The GHOST family plus their friends enjoyed a picnic lunch and just relaxing around the oasis area that was so peaceful and serene. Sabine insisted on feeding Zeb much to his embarrassment, but he knew he had to get used to his family taking care of him. Part of him enjoyed being fussed over but it was uncomfortable. Ezra, Sabine and Cynda went for a swim in the oasis pool and Zeb sat in his repulsor chair watching them wishing he could play in the water too. Angela said it wasn't possible and he resigned the fact that alot of things he took for granted before, were no longer possible for him to do, including swimming. At least he was outside in the fresh air. The dogmas that had hitched a ride back on his repulsor chair foor pads still sat nuzzling his numb feet. A conover bird landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his face getting him to giggle a bit.

Hera, Kanan and Angela watched his reaction and were relieved that he was enjoying himself despite the disability. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe got out a deck of Sabacc cards and the device that Zeb used in the hospital before. (Gregor had made an extra one for his friend).

"Hey, Zeb!" Gregor called, "How about a game of Sabacc?"

"Yeah, kiddo," Wolffe said, "I still have to get you back for beating me so bad in our last game. Bring your little buddies too."

Rex laughed seeing the bird and dogmas sitting on the Lasat.

Soon a game started and they even got Master Sabela, Hera, Kanan and Angela involved. Rain clouds formed in the afternoon and they knew that they had to get back to the base before a storm hit. They didn't want Zeb to get wet since he was more prone to get ill if he caught a chill.

When they got back, Zeb had a call waiting for him from Naboo. It was Missy.

Hera and Kanan took Zeb to the communication area and activated the holographic emitters. They then stepped out to give Zeb some privacy to talk to his friend.

The Lasat's eyes widened as he saw the holographic image of his friend who he loved dearly. Seeing her face even over a long distance still made his heart lurch.

"Garazeb!" Missy called out her face in a big smile, "I'm happy to see you!"

Zeb swallowed hard and tried to talk past the lump in his throat.

"I...I'm happy to see you too!"

"Are you having fun with your family? My parents are coming to spend Life Day with me at the rehab center. I'm going to tell them about us."

"About us?" Zeb answered the lump in his throat getting bigger.

"Even though they've met you before, they don't realize how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't look so sad."

Zeb felt his throat tighten up and he blinked back tears, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Missy. I...love you."

Missy cleared her throat to get Zeb's mind off of the fact that Missy's parents might not except their interspecies relationship that was no longer one of friendship. She didn't care. For the first time in her life she knew love.

"What have Ezra and Sabine been doing with you? I bet they are spoiling you rotten. They are very protective of you. Even Cynda acts like that."

"Yeah...they've been spoiling me, but I don't mind. Hera and Kanan took me on a picnic today and I got to interact with some dogmas and conover birds. These little animals are common on Attolon. The kids have been watching holovids with me like we used to on the ship. I can't go aboard the Ghost except to the cargo bay and I never realized how much I missed sleeping in my own cabin, walking around the decks and climbing up and down the ladders to the lower levels."

Zeb got a sad look on his face that Missy even saw over the holographic emitter on her end. That made her love him even more.

"I...miss you," she said her eyes tearing up. Zeb could see her teary eyes on his end.

Swallowing hard, Zeb felt his own eyes tear up.

"I miss you too," the Lasat said lowering his gaze for a moment, "Missy...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I...I know being a quadriplegic, I can't take care of you like a proper lifemate should, but I don't care...I love you."

Missy's eyes widened, "Garazeb, are you proposing to me?"

"Yeah...I guess I am."

"Well...the answer is yes! I'll be your lifemate or wife or whatever it's called in Lasat culture. I love you too! This is the best Life Day present I've ever received!"

Zeb didn't answer and just got a crooked grin on his face that made Missy laugh. The Lasat's smiles were one of the things she fell in love with. A call over the rehab center's com interrupted her.

"I have to go now, Garazeb, time for my therapy and you know how important that is."

"Yeah...it's almost time for my therapy as well."

"Garazeb...I wish I could give you a kiss goodbye. You have a Happy Life Day...my love," Missy said smiling at her hopefully lifemate or husband-to-be.

Zeb swallowed hard and blinked his eyes, "You enjoy time with your family...I wish I could give you a kiss too. Maybe when I get back..."

The holographic image began to degrade.

"Goodbye, Garazeb...I love you so much!"

"I love you too...Missy."

The signal was lost.

On Naboo, Missy bowed her head and began to cry.

On Attolon, Zeb dissolved into tears as well. Hearing her call him "my love" was nearly too much for his emotions. Hera heard him sniffling and knew that the call had been hard for her Lasat friend. She went in and sat next to him calming him with soothing words and an embrace. She knew that Zeb loved Missy and she would do anything to get the human woman and Lasat together no matter what it took.

"Hera..." he said after he calmed down, "I asked Missy to be my...lifemate."

"Zeb! That's great!" Hera said squeezing him in a hug that he wished he could feel, "Did she say yes?"

The Lasat nodded and a chuckle escaped him. He blinked the tears away from his eyes.

Missy calmed down and went with T'Pell to her therapy session. The fifty year old woman was happier than the Twi'lek ever seen her.

"T'Pell," Missy said as the therapist worked on her legs, "Garazeb asked me to be his lifemate!"

The younger Twi'lek woman smiled, "I hope you said yes."

"Of course I did! I can't wait to tell Daddy and Mama on Life Day. I hope they will except Garazeb as part of the family. I know they like him having met him before, but this is different. I'm...a little scared of having to tell them."

"You just let them know how you feel and they should understand. Interspecies relationships are fairly common now a days. In fact my brother is married to a human female. My family accepts her as part of the family. Garazeb should fit into your family. Your parents are pretty openminded about such things. I think they suspect that you care for Garazeb more than a friend. Your mother has told me."

Missy swallowed hard. "I hope you're right." _

Life Day came and Zeb was surrounded with not only his family and friends, but others from Phoenix Squadron. Commander Sato was happy to see how well the Lasat was doing after the horrible accident that crippled him. He reassured Zeb that he would always have a place within Phoenix Squadron no matter his condition. The rebel leader had discussed to Kanan and Hera that Zeb could help with planning missions and also training. The experience he had as an Honor Guard of Lasan would come in handy to train ground troops. Maybe he couldn't fight on the front lines, but Zeb could still contribute to the rebel cause.

Sabine and Ezra fussed over Zeb more than ever and even got him involved with helping to paint some new helmets for the pilots.

"How can I hold a paintbrush?" he asked frowning.

"Got you covered," Sabine answered as she attached a long stylus with a brush attachment to his voice activator headset, "You can move your head and you've helped us paint before."

"That was different. I had use of my hands...and arms..."

"Don't worry, big guy," Ezra added, "Sabine and I will help you. Give it a try."

Zeb frowned but moved his head towards a paint can getting the brush full of paint. He ended up splashing some on his face getting a laugh out of the two teenagers. The Lasat moved his head towards the helmet that was sitting within reach of him. He made a quick stroke with the brush and a purple stripe appeared on the side of the helmet.

"Not bad, for a first try..." Sabine said as she helped him, "Relax your neck more and move slower. That's it."

Sabine and Ezra were happy to see Zeb having fun despite his lack of artistic talent. The Lasat got more paint on him than on the helmet. He just laughed making Hera and Kanan laugh too at his almost childlike behavior. The kids even wanted to have Zeb try and paint something else.

"Maybe you can paint something for Missy," Sabine suggested seeing that the Lasat was getting more comfortable with the stylus/paintbrush.

"How about a dogma?" was Ezra's suggestion, "Those little guys don't move as much as a conover bird, or you could paint a picture of a krykna."

"No way, am I doing a picture of one of those ugly buggers!" Zeb said frowning, "Might bite my face off!"

"Then a dogma it is..."

Hera and Kanan watched the three "kids" working on different pieces of art and Zeb surprisingly did a good job on a painting of a dogma.

"You know, Zeb isn't doing too bad of a job," Kanan said to Hera, "Maybe he could become the first quadriplegic artist. I know that some Lasats are talented artists having seen some of the architecture on Lasan when we rescued him."

"Artwork that got destroyed by the Empire," Hera grumbled remembering the day that Zeb was rescued from the wreckage of the palace that Zeb and his fellow Honor Guardsmen were protecting when the building was destroyed by a huge explosion. "Who knows? Maybe someday Zeb can go home to LiraSan and take Missy with him."

"You know that's not a bad idea," Kanan answered, "The way the Empire is cracking down on different systems, I wouldn't be surprised that they would get wind of Zeb being on Naboo and paralyzed. Some of those kiffing scientists would love to take apart a Lasat that has a spinal cord injury."

"Over my dead body, would they get ahold of Zeb. I won't let that happen!" came Hera's angry response.

On Naboo:

Missy Phame spent an enjoyable Life Day with her parents. They noticed that she seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Sweetheart," Higal her mother asked, "Is something bothering you? You seem a bit distracted."

"Yes, I've got alot on my mind today."

"What's wrong, honey?" her father Betream asked placing a weak hand on her arm.

"I...uh...have something to tell you and it's very important to me."

"Missy...what's wrong?" her mother asked.

Tears sprang to Missy's eyes and she began to speak,

"I...I don't know where to begin...This is so hard...Okay here goes...You know that I've become friends with our newest resident Garazeb Orrelios."

"Yes," her father answered, "The young Lasat that was injured nearly a year ago."

"Yes," Missy said her throat tightening up, "I've grown very close to Garazeb and helped him through his depression after he was left at the rehab center by his family."

"He likes you, honey. You were a big help to him," her mother said, "But that's not it is it?"

"No, Mama, it's not."

Higal realized that her daughter's next words were going to shock both her and Betream.

"Mama...Daddy...I love Garazeb. I've loved him since the first day I met him."

"You love him?!" Betream answered, "How can you love him? He's a Lasat and you are human! It's not possible!"

"Daddy, I love Garazeb very much and I don't care that he is a Lasat! He's the kindest, gentlest being I've ever met! I love him for who he is...not what species he is! Can't you understand that? I don't care about how others feel about us loving each other. Looks and species shouldn't come into play when two people love each other as much as Garazeb and I do! I talked to him yesterday and do you know what he did? He proposed to me and I said yes! I am to be his lifemate/wife."

"Missy..." Higal said seeing her daughter tear up, "Nothing but heartache could come of the two of you being married. Do you realize how people will react at seeing you two together? You could be the product of xenophobic bigotry!"

"What if you want to have children?" Betream added frowning, "Have you thought of that? Your children could be outcasts amongst humans or Lasat."

"Please...listen to me," Missy said her voice quivering with emotion, "Why can't you accept Garazeb as my husband to be? An interspecies relationship is common place in this time and alot of couples have long happy relationships regardless if children are born of such a joining. If Garazeb and I want children, that is our business, not yours! I've always thought the two of you weren't so close minded and bigoted! Maybe I was wrong!"

She bowed her head and looked ready to cry. Higal sat beside her and took her in her arms. That remark had hit a raw nerve. Looking over at Betream she saw the hurt on her husband's face.

"Mama," Missy said her voice catching in a sob, "I love Garazeb so much! It hurts to know that you and Daddy won't accept him into our family."

Higal just held her closer. Betream blinked his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said, "I...I just don't want you to get hurt."

That remark made Missy begin to cry in heartwrenching sobs.

"Oh...Missy," Betream whispered as he moved his repulsor chair next to his daughter's. He put an arm around her shoulder making her cry more. He realized that Missy was right about him being closeminded...and bigoted. Something let go in him. "Missy, you have my blessing to marry Garazeb. Your mother and I both agree that you should be happy and if you love Garazeb as much as you say, you deserve to be happy...both of you."

Missy lifted her head up and Higal dried the tears from her face, "Well...I guess your father and I have to get started on planning a wedding for you two."

"Garazeb's family I know will love to help. Do you know that he comes from a family of humans and Twi'lek? His legal guardians are a mated pair of human and Twi'lek. That is a interspecies relationship that is successful."

Missy gazed over at the picture of her and Zeb interacting with the Loth-kittens. Higal caught the look.

"You know as Lasat's go, he's not bad looking," she said.

"Yes," her father answered, "Garazeb is a fine looking Lasat male of his age. Very prominent stripe patterns."

"Beautiful green eyes," was Higal's response.

Missy smiled knowing her parents had accepted Garazeb into the family. She couldn't wait to tell him the news when he got back to Naboo in less than a week...


	8. Chapter 8 Return To Naboo

Here's another chapter of "A Lasat's Tough Journey". Sorry it took awhile to put up another chapter. Been recovering from a knee injury I sustained before Christmas and I've had a few problems with it. Hope this story has been interesting for you readers of fan fiction. I know it's a bit different, but I wanted to go for more of a dramatic and heartwarming story. It's a shameless piece of fluff but I don't care.

Chapter 8 Return to Naboo

Zeb sat in his repulsor chair watching the sunrise on Attolon a sight he missed while being on Naboo. The GHOST crew and everyone else were busy with base duties so he was on his own for awhile. Chopper, ship's droid was put in charge of watching the Lasat so he wouldn't get hurt.

The little droid beeped in a sarcastic way making Zeb frown. Before his injury, the Lasat had begun to understand the feisty astromech's beeps, groans, wheezes and whistles.

"Hey, it was Hera's idea for you to keep on eye on me!" Zeb said frowning, "Karabast! I don't need a babysitter just because I'm a quadriplegic! Can't exactly run away, y'know!"

Chopper rolled over and put a manipulator arm on Zeb's left leg. He uttered a sad beep. Zeb looked down at him.

"Hey, it's bad enough when Sabine gets all teary when she sees me, I don't need you getting all sad too! Chopper, you usually are zapping me or pulling a prank. What's wrong?"

The droid uttered another string of beeps and wheezes.

"You missed me? I find that hard to believe. You don't exactly like me."

Chopper blew Zeb a raspberry sounding more like his normal self.

"Well...same to you, Chop," Zeb said moving his head to look down at the droid who was stroking his leg in an affectionate way. He smiled wishing that he could pat the droid on his dome. Chopper turned his dome to look up at the Lasat.

"Aw, Chopper. I guess I missed you too."

The Lasat turned back to watching the sunrise. Chopper noticed his faraway look and offered a beep of inquiry.

"Uh...Sorry, Chop, I guess my mind is elsewhere."

Another questioning beep and a tap on his leg that he knew that Zeb couldn't feel but did it anyway.

"I think you know that on Naboo I have someone...who I really care about. Sabine and Ezra probably told you. They can be such big mouths! Maybe Hera or Kanan told you?"

Chopper chortled an affirmative.

"Figures...but I don't care. For the first time in my life I have someone who loves me for who I am not what I am."

Chopper uttered a beep of affection.

"I asked Missy to be my lifemate and she said yes. That makes me even happier but part of me is afraid that her family won't accept me because of my Lasat heritage. I don't care how anyone else feels about Missy being human and loving me regardless of our species differences. Imagine me, a Lasat having a human female like Missy falling for me! Do you know she is very pretty, for a human female? She has the most beautiful dark blue eyes, olive colored skin and long black hair..."

Chopper added a half raspberry chortle.

"Hey...watch it! I know I'm not the best looking guy around. Missy thinks I'm handsome and don't you say another word about it! You aren't the best looking droid, rust bucket!"

Zeb laughed and looked down to see that Chopper was zapping him on the leg.

"Ha! Doesn't hurt me anymore! "

Chopper uttered a beep of sorrow and stroked Zeb's leg again in affection.

"Aw, Chop, don't worry about it," Zeb said giving the droid one of his crooked grins, "I still think you are a bucket of bolts!"

"Zeb!" Hera called running to where the Lasat sat.

"Hera? What's wrong?"

"There's a call coming in from Naboo. It's Missy."

Zeb felt his heart skip a beat and he was both happy and afraid to talk to his future lifemate knowing she had told her parents about them. Hera caught the fearful look on his face.

"Zeb, what's wrong?" Hera asked walking beside the Lasat and held onto his left hand. She saw his lower lip quivering a bit.

"Missy was going to tell her parents about us on Life Day. What if they don't like the fact that their human daughter is in love with a...Lasat, an alien being...alot different from her."

"I'm sure they will accept you," Hera said taking her other hand to pat his face.

"What if they don't Hera? I love Missy and don't want to lose her."

Hera watched as the Lasat's eyes welled with tears. She reached down to give him a quick hug, "Let's not keep the future Mrs. Orrelios waiting."

Zeb chuckled at her remark of Missy being the future "Mrs. Orrelios". The thought of Missy being his lifemate was overwhelming!

Hera activated the tranceiver and holographic emitters while Zeb sat getting more and more nervous. The Lasat was biting on his lower lip, a sign that Hera knew he was afraid.

"Hera...will you stay with me please...in case the news is bad?" Zeb asked his eyes reflecting the sadness and fear he was feeling.

"Zeb, you and Missy should have some private time to talk."

"Please?" the Lasat asked his big green eyes wide and pleading.

Hera couldn't stand that look in his eyes. It got her every time. She smiled and stood away so the two future lifemates could talk.

"Garazeb!" Missy's image said as it appeared, "I...I can't wait to tell you the news!"

"Missy..." Zeb stammered out as he swallowed hard.

"Oh...how can I say this! Garazeb...my parents..."

She stopped speaking because she began to cry.

"Missy," Zeb said feeling his throat tighten up and his eyes well with tears.

His future lifemate regained her composure and took a deep breath.

"Oh...Garazeb...they gave us their blessings for you and I to get married!"

Zeb's mouth hung open and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Missy saw the tears on the Lasat's face.

"Garazeb...my poor love...don't cry. Everything is okay! We can get married whenever we want too!"

"M...Missy...I...I don't know what to say...I."

"You crazy Lasat! I'll say it for us! We get to marry! My parents like you and in time they will grow to love you. Did you know that Mama says you are good looking for a Lasat and Daddy thinks you have striking stripe patterns to your fur?"

Zeb let out a chuckle and blinked the tears from his eyes. Hera sat watching how rattled her friend was at Missy's news. That made her love Zeb even more.

"I miss you..."

Missy's eyes also grew teary and spilled down her cheeks.

"I miss you too. Oh...I have to go Garazeb. T'Pell is calling me for a therapy session and I'm sure you have to get to therapy too. Goodbye...my love...I'm hugging you in my heart. I'll be waiting for you to return to me."

"I'm hugging you back, Missy. Goodbye...beloved lifemate..."

The holograph emitter went dark and Zeb bowed his head. He sucked in his breath in a sob and swallowed hard. Hera came over to see if he was all right. She saw the shine of tears on the furry cheeks. She bent down to embrace him knowing he might be on the verge of a breakdown but he just sighed.

"It's all right to cry, Zeb if you feel like it," Hera said embracing him tighter, "You've been through alot these past months and deserve the right to fall apart if you feel like it. This is great news about Missy's parents accepting your future marriage. You two deserve each other and all the happiness for the rest of your lives."

"I'm okay, Hera, thanks," Zeb said taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Garazeb!" came Angela's voice over the base's com, "It's time for your therapy, kiddo!"

Hera laughed at Angela's reference to Zeb as "kiddo".

"I wish she wouldn't call me that!"

"I think it's cute," Hera said patting Zeb on the shoulder, "She's old enough to be your mother and it's her way of reminding you of that."

"Let's not keep her waiting," Zeb said moving his repulsor chair in the direction of the medical facility, "Race you there!"

Hera gave Zeb a ruffle to his furry head and followed him.

"About time you got here, kiddo," Angela said her face in a smile, "Hera, would you like to help me with Garazeb's therapy today? After all, you are in a certain way his parent."

"Legal guardian," Zeb said as Angela got him out of the repulsor chair and onto the mat.

"Whatever," Angela said winking at Hera. She looked down and saw that Zeb was uncomfortable at his friend seeing him laying on the mat like a helpless baby.

"Zeb, don't look so sheepish," Hera said watching Angela move his feet to exercise his slimmer legs. The Lasat had lost a considerable amount of his muscle mass from his legs, "I need to learn how to do this, like I did the sponge bath."

The Lasat just nodded and turned his head away so he didn't have to look at Hera.

Master Sabela and Cynda came in and smiled seeing Hera working on the Lasat's legs. The Barrelian Jedi Master lifted Zeb up to a sitting position so Hera could work on his arms that were also getting slimmer but not as bad as his legs. He kept his head turned away.

"Zeb, look at me," Hera said seeing his discomfort.

"No," he said his lower lip almost in a pout.

"Zeb..."

"No!"

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera said in full "mother mode".

Zeb bristled at her using his full name. She only used it when she was upset with him or annoyed at something he had done. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Now just relax. I have to learn how to do this in case you get to come home for good someday."

Zeb gave her one of his endearing crooked grins. She ruffled the shorter fur on his head getting a chuckle out of him.

After the therapy, Cynda continued with her Jedi healing and Hera watched with awe. Seeing the Padawan's hands with the blue glow beneath them massaging the Lasat's scar-covered back made her eyes widen. It seemed to go as it always did until Zeb let out a cry of pain.

"Garazeb! What's wrong?" Angela asked seeing his face contort with pain.

"M...My right hand!" the Lasat cried out as tears sprang to his eyes.

Hera, Angela, Master Sabela and Cynda stared in shock at seeing that all four fingers on Zeb's right hand were...moving. It was a jerky movement like a seizure but Angela knew it wasn't that.

"Help me get Garazeb turned over onto his back! She saw that the Lasat's eyes were now closed tight and tears were squeezing out of the corners.

"K...Karabast! It hurts!"

"Master Sabela, let's get Garazeb down to the emergency ward!" Angela yelled as she gestured to Hera and Cynda to follow her. The Lasat Padawan had started to cry. "Hera, go get Kanan!"

Zeb was rushed down to the emergency ward and was placed onto an examining bed. The Lasat was now crying the pain unbearable! Angela did her best to calm him down by stroking his head but that didn't help.

Several medics huddled around the bed and were taking readings with a scanner. They looked puzzled at the readings.

"Well?!" Hera asked feeling totally helpless, "What is wrong with him?"

Kanan stood next to her and closed his eyes reaching out with the Force to Zeb.

"The nerves in his right hand are...regenerating!" he said his voice almost too soft to hear.

"That's what the scanner says," the oldest medic said, "I'm not trained in the care of quadriplegics so I'm not sure."

"We need to get Zeb back to Naboo now!" Kanan said gesturing to Master Sabela and Angela to contact Dr. Triplet.

Zeb became more upset and the medics gave him a sedative shot to calm him down. Hera stood by and carassed his face drying the tears from his cheeks while she murmured comforting words to the Lasat who was still sniffling a bit.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe heard the commotion and came running to see what was wrong. Hera told them to take care of Ezra, Sabine and Chopper because they had to take Zeb back to Naboo earlier than they thought.

"Take care of the big guy," Gregor said sadly. Hera patted his face knowing how much the former trooper cared about his Lasat friend.

Back on Naboo:

"Angela," Dr. Triplet said seeing how upset she was over the holographic emitters, "Slow down! Tell me what is wrong with Garazeb?"

"His right hand is moving!" she answered wiping tears from her eyes, "He's in alot of pain and the medics have sedated him. Should we bring him back to Naboo?"

"Yes. Get him here as soon as possible! It sounds like the nerves are regenerating in his hand or maybe his whole arm. I'll be waiting for you..."

Missy Phame had been outside the communication room at the rehab center overhearing the doctor's conversation with Angela. The doctor happened to be at the rehab center that day checking on his patients Estrella and herself. Jespy had a different doctor. She stopped him when he came out of the room.

"Dr. Triplet! What is wrong with Garazeb?" she asked her face in a frown.

"I'm not sure, Missy," he answered, "The nerves may be regenerating in Garazeb's right hand and arm."

Missy's eyes widened in shock.

"Missy, excuse me, I have to get to the hospital to meet Captain Syndulla when she arrives. I have to get a team together so we can examine Garazeb and do tests on his arm."

"I want to be there when he arrives," she said frowning. The doctor knew how much the woman loved the Lasat and probably wouldn't be able to stop her from meeting the GHOST.

"Missy...that's not possible. It will be too hectic!"

"No, Dr. Triplet, I will be there to meet Garazeb when he arrives! I am his future wife and for that reason I will be there to help take care of him!"

"All right, Missy, but you must remember it might not be a pretty sight."

"I can take anything."

Later that day the GHOST arrived and Zeb was taken off the ship on a floating stretcher. The Lasat was heavily sedated and moaned softly. Missy moved her repulsor chair over towards the front of the stretcher so she could reach his head. She moved her head so she could reach Zeb's face to give him a kiss on the lips. The Lasat opened his eyes to a slit and through blurry vision saw the woman who loved him.

"M...Missy..." he whispered and closed his eyes again. He wasn't aware of the kisses she was constantly giving him on the face.

"Oh my poor love," she said as tears fell from her eyes, "Take care of him, Doctor."

"We will, don't worry. Let's get him inside now!"

Missy watched the orderlies and the doctor wheel away her beloved lifemate and she began to cry. Hera and Kanan came walking down the cargo ramp and saw her crying. Hera went over to embrace her. Kanan stood by a look of worry on his face...


	9. Chapter 9 Return To Naboo Part 2

Two chapters this quick! I just happened to have the time and the important thing is I'm feeling better. Knee is healing slowly, but healing! It's been hard to sit at the computer for very long with the injured knee.

Chapter 9 Return To Naboo Part 2

"Garazeb...Garazeb..." a voice sounded making Zeb's ears perk up. The Lasat had been unconscious since he was brought back from Attolon. Due to the extreme pain he was feeling in his right arm from regenerating nerves, he had been sedated. Zeb opened his eyes which were blurry and tried to see the owner of the pleasant voice he kept hearing.

"Garazeb," the voice said again and then he felt a hand carassing his face in a loving way that wasn't Hera or Angela.

It was Missy.

"Garazeb, can you hear me?" she asked moving her repulsor chair closer to the Lasat's bed. She kept carassing his face.

Zeb's big green eyes opened enough to see the face of his future lifemate. He blinked and a smile started to form.

"Missy?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, my love?" she said bending her head to kiss him on the lips. Zeb's eyes widened at the touch of his future lifemate's lips on his. He bent his head to return the kiss. It lasted for a few moments and the couple moved apart. Missy's eyes were filled with tears and so were Zeb's.

"Missy?" the Lasat asked trying to focus his eyes on her face.

"Yes, Garazeb?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

"Of course."

Kanan and Hera, who had stepped out for a quick break came back to see their friend and his future wife in what looked like a very loving kiss. Kanan cleared his throat to announce that he had returned with Hera. Zeb's face darkened in embarrassment and Missy blushed too.

"Don't worry about us," Hera answered as she went over to give Zeb a hug, "Go ahead and give your lifemate another kiss if you want to."

"That's okay, Hera," Missy answered, "It's getting late and T'Pell has to get me ready for bed."

Zeb blushed more but smiled up at Missy.

"I'll see you in the morning, Garazeb, sleep well my love," Missy said as she kissed him once more.

"'Night, Missy..."

After she left, Hera and Kanan came over to say goodnight knowing that Angela would be there in a few minutes to get Zeb ready for bed as well. He was very tired from the medications and the regeneration of his arm nerves. His vision was getting better and he saw his friends leaving the room.

"Don't go...Please?" he asked in a weak voice unlike his own.

"Zeb, it will be okay," Hera said seeing that he was a bit more alert, "Kanan and I will be down the hall in the waiting area. You try to get some sleep."

"Don't go..." came a voice that sounded pitiful. The Lasat's eyes welled with tears.

Hera saw the tears and something let go in her. She walked over and pulled a chair up next to the bed. She carassed his head and dried the tears from his cheeks. Kanan sat on the opposite side of the bed and layed a hand on the Lasat's arm.

"Zeb," he said in a soothing voice, "Close your eyes and breathe deep. That's it. Just relax and go to sleep."

A few moments later the Lasat was in a deep and peaceful sleep. Angela came in and saw her patient the calmest he'd been since his return to Naboo.

"You two definately have a parent's loving touch," she said as she checked Zeb's vitals and adjusted his medications, "Let's just let him rest. Tomorrow Garazeb is having a battery of nerve tests on his arm."

"Will it hurt him?" Hera asked.

"The tests are a bit uncomfortable for the patient, but I will be there with him. Don't worry, you and Kanan can observe the tests in the viewing area off the lab. Garazeb will be just fine. These tests have to be done. He'll be in good hands."

"Can we be there with him? He's a bit scared of what is happening to him." Hera said looking over at the slumbering Lasat who looked like a child...a Lasat child.

"That is not possible, but Hera, don't worry. Garazeb will be fine. Make sure Missy is with you when he has the tests. She is very worried about him."

"Of course she is," Kanan added his voice a little harsh, "She loves him..."

The next morning:

After Zeb was fed breakfast and made ready for the day, he was taken to a laboratory that was used for testing on paralyzed patients. The Lasat lay on the gurney his eyes wide with fear and his bottom lip quivered. His shaking right hand reached for Angela's and she held it hoping her presence would keep him calm through the procedure.

Dr. Triplet came in and nodded to his two assistants to get Zeb transfered to a more stable bed that the top part could be raised up so Dr. Triplet could do the tests easier. The Lasat's fear grew and got worse when Angela had to remove his clothing leaving him in a pair of shorts. This was to make it easier for Dr. Triplet to connect the electrodes to the Lasat's body.

"Easy now, Garazeb," Dr. Triplet said in a soothing voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just placing these electrodes on your arm, chest and shoulder."

Zeb looked over at Angela and with the limited use of his right hand tried to grasp hers.

"Garazeb," she said in the soothing voice of a mother, "I'm here with you. Don't be afraid. Just hold my hand."

"Angela..." he said in a weak voice, "Stay with me?"

"Yes..." she said and looked over at Dr. Triplet who nodded.

She sat the Lasat up to a sitting position leaning him against her. Zeb layed his head on her shoulder his eyes closing.

"Okay, Garazeb, the tests will start now..."

The electrodes were activated and Zeb let out a gasp his eyes squeezing shut. Angela held him closer and looked down to see tears leaking out the sides of his closed eyes. She rocked him in her arms and murmured comforting words to calm him. It seemed to work because the rest of the tests went smoothly.

About an hour later, Zeb was redressed in his jumpsuit and an arm brace of a metal similar to his body brace was placed on his right arm from hand to his shoulder. The limb was shaking constantly and the pain was almost too much for him. A pain reduction device was placed on his left arm that could be activated by a button on the medical monitor by his bed.

Dr. Triplet went out to the waiting area to talk to Kanan, Hera and Missy who were waiting in a state of worry.

"The tests prove what I thought was happening. The nerves in Garazeb's right arm are regenerating. I don't know how, but they shouldn't be. His spinal cord injury was too severe."

"It's Cynda's Jedi healing, it has to be," Hera said holding Missy's hand. The woman had been crying off and on for the past few hours.

"That might be, I don't know," the doctor answered, "But that doesn't matter. Garazeb will be regaining use of his right arm but not for awhile. The pain is caused from the regenerating nerves and I will be putting him on a regimen of pain medications to control the pain level and the brace is to help stabalize his arm while the nerves heal. Don't worry, Garazeb is not in any danger. I want to keep him here in the medical facility for a week to moniter the pain and nerve regeneration. I have him heavily sedated so he will get alot of sleep that will aid in the healing process."

"Doctor," Kanan said seeing Hera and Missy still looking worried, "Hera and I will stay on Naboo until Zeb gets out of the hospital and back to the rehab center."

"That is fine. In fact I encourage it. Garazeb is very frightened of what is happening with his arm and the pain is uncomfortable. Stay with him as long as you like. I can even have a couple of extra beds brought into his room if you like."

"Thank you."

Zeb was taken to a room that was made for a spinal cord injury patient. He was placed onto an oversided bed that he could raise or lower with a headset device similar to his repulsor chair one. The Lasat was in a deep sedated sleep and wasn't aware of anyone being in the room with him. Hera and Kanan sat on either side of the bed holding onto the Lasat's hands wishing they could give him some of their strength. Missy sat in her repulsor chair nearby and wished that she could lay next to her future lifemate to let him know he wasn't alone.

"Missy," Hera said seeing the longing look on the woman's face, "What is wrong?"

Her face blushed for a moment and she looked over at Hera, "I...wish I could lay next to Garazeb so he would know he wasn't alone. I know we aren't lifemates yet, but I think he would benefit from my presence next to him. He looks so helpless...I just want to hold him in my arms...but I can't."

Hera looked over at Kanan.

"Yes, you could," Hera said and saw Kanan nod his head.

"Missy," Kanan said going over to stand beside her, "If I have your permission, I can lift you up and place you on the bed next to Zeb. It's big enough to hold both of you. I agree, that he would benefit from your closeness to him. I sense he is very scared and even sedated he is aware of our presence in the room. He just can't respond to us."

"Please...I would really like that, Kanan," Missy said looking over at her sleeping love.

Kanan lifted the woman up out of her repulsor chair and Hera adjusted the bed so she could be placed next to Zeb. The Lasat let out a quiet sigh but didn't wake up. Hera positioned the woman's left arm over the Lasat's chest so she could feel his breathing. Missy's head was positioned so she could lay her head on his shoulder or could look up at him if he woke up which probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. Missy moved her head up to give the Lasat a soft kiss on his cheek. Another sigh sounded and a tiny smile formed on his lips.

"Missy, are you comfortable?" Kanan asked seeing Hera put a blanket over Missy and Zeb.

"Yes, " she said nuzzling Zeb's face with hers, "Thank you...both of you..."

"You're welcome, Missy," Hera said carassing the woman's head then Zeb's, "Try to get some sleep. We'll let T'Pell know you're here with Zeb. If you need Kanan or I, just have one of the nurses come get us."

"Thank you..."

Missy closed her eyes and soon she fell in a deep sleep.

The next morning:

Missy's parents came for a visit hearing about Zeb coming back from Attolon early. They were concerned abut their daughter's future husband as much as she was. They saw Hera and Kanan having a cup of caf in the waiting area.

"Hello," Higal said as she helped Betream to a position near where the two rebels sat, "We're Missy's parents. I'm Higal and this is Betream. You are Garazeb's parents?"

Hera and Kanan smiled at the mention of them being Zeb's parents.

"Acually, we are Zeb's legal guardians," Kanan answered as he offered a hand to the Phames to shake, "I'm Kanan Jarrus and this is Hera Syndulla."

Hera eyed the elderly couple with a bit of distrust at first, but that vanished as she saw the love they showed for their daughter.

"How is Garazeb doing?" Betream asked, "Missy told us that his right arm is regaining usage?"

"The nerves are regenerating in his arm and there is alot of pain involved. Dr. Triplet has him under heavy sedation for a few days to help with the pain," Kanan answered.

"Where is Missy?" Higal asked not seeing their daughter.

Hera smiled and said, "She's with Zeb in his hospital room. When we left them, they were both asleep."

"Can we see them?" Betream asked hoping to be able to talk to Zeb and get to know the Lasat more. After all he was going to marry their only child.

"Sure," Hera said gesturing to them to follow her and Kanan to the Lasat's room. She hoped they wouldn't mind that Missy was laying next to him on the bed. It was completely innocent.

Higal and Betream went into the hospital room and their eyes widened at the sight of their daughter laying very close to her Lasat future lifemate. The shock wore off when they saw the peaceful looks on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry," Hera said her voice soft, "I should've told you that she was laying next to him. It probably looks a little strange, but she insisted. She wanted to be near him when he woke up. Your daughter loves Zeb very much and I'm happy for both of them. He's had alot of sadness this past year, and Missy has brought him happiness that he so desperately needed."

"That's fine," Higal said in a soft voice too, "They look so peaceful...so...young."

"I know."

Betream moved his repulsor chair over to the bedside to lay a hand on Missy's face. She felt her father's touch and opened her eyes.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered, "I hope you and Mama don't mind me being this close to Garazeb. He's very scared of what is happening to his arm."

Higal who was sitting on Zeb's side of the bed looked down at the sleeping Lasat. She reached a hand to place on Zeb's head feeling the warm fur under her hand. At that moment she realized that Missy had found the person that she could love and cherish for many years like her and Betream.

"Garazeb," Betream said as he saw Higal carassing the Lasat's head, "You have won our daughter's heart. At first I was against the two of you loving each other but now I know how wrong I was. Son...you take care of our little girl...love her..."

Higal put her arm around her husband's shoulders. Hera and Kanan blinked back tears knowing that Missy's parents had fully accepted Zeb as part of their family.

A few days later, Zeb woke up very disorientated and weak. Missy was back at the rehab center having therapy, Hera and Kanan were contacting Chopper Base to let Sabine, Ezra and the clone troopers know how Zeb was doing.

"Kanan? Hera?" he asked in a hoarse weak voice.

"Easy, sweetie," an unfamiliar female voice spoke.

It was Higal. Betream was resting down in the waiting area.

Zeb moved his head and saw Higal sitting in a chair not far from his bed. His face contorted into a frown.

"Where's Hera and Kanan?" he asked his eyes showing fear.

"Don't worry, Garazeb, they are down at the communication center contacting your family on Attolon. They wanted to let them know how you are doing."

"Okay..."

Higal moved her chair next to the bed so she could interact better with him. Zeb looked over at her in a shy but suspicious way. She smiled down at him in a way similar to Angela's maternal smile. That made his fears disappear of the uneasiness that she felt about his Lasat heritage.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm thirsty, not hungry."

"Okay...sweetie, let's get you sat back up so I can give you some water. Sound good?"

Zeb nodded, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"Garazeb," Higal said patting his face, "You know...for a Lasat, you are cute in a strange sort of way."

"Uh...thanks, Mrs. Phame."

"Garazeb," Higal said as she held the cup of water up to Zeb so he could take a drink, "Please call me 'Mama'. After all you are to be my son-in-law."

Zeb's face blushed and that made Higal smile more. Betream came back into the room and saw how his wife was warming up to the Lasat. He felt the same about him. At that moment the Phames were happy for their daughter and their soon to be son-in-law regardless that he was a Lasat. They saw past the tall, furry and not so handsome facial features to the warm, gentle being inside that Missy loved.

They didn't see Missy out in the hallway watching their reactions to the Lasat. Tears streamed down her face...


	10. Chapter 10 Healing

Another chapter of "A Lasat's Tough Journey". This story is turning out to be one of the toughest ones I've ever written. It is a shameless piece of family fluff and romance. Hopefully fans of fan fiction have checked this one out. The next chapter is alot different from the previous ones as it is a little more mature in it's subject matter.

Chapter 10 "Healing"

A week went by and Zeb's arm grew stronger. The pain was still there but not as bad. Dr. Triplet did some more tests and it showed that indeed the nerves were regenerating in the Lasat's arm. Zeb could now move all four fingers and also was able to bend his hand at the wrist.

"Garazeb," Dr. Triplet said as he examined the Lasat, "Try to bend your arm at the elbow."

"Okay, Doc," Zeb answered looking over at Kanan and Hera.

Zeb moved his head so he could look down at his bare arm. Dr. Triplet had removed the sleeve of the Lasat's jumpsuit and also the arm brace. He bit on his lower lip and flexed his fingers. They still shook alot but were moving better than a few days before. He bent his hand at the wrist, the shaking getting worse. The Lasat's facial features contorted into an expression of deep concentration. Slowly the purple-striped fur arm raised up a couple of inches at the elbow.

"Garazeb!" Missy called out to the left of the bed where she sat keeping vigal, "Look at your arm!"

Zeb turned his head and looked over at the woman he loved.

"Missy..." he whispered.

Missy moved her repulsor chair closer so she could reach his face. Slowly she raised her weakened left arm up to the Lasat's face to carass it in the way of a lover. Zeb nuzzled his face against her hand enjoying the feel of her skin against his fur.

Kanan and Hera smiled seeing their reactions to each other. Kanan closed his eyes opening himself to the Force and felt the bright beacon of love that Zeb and Missy were expressing to each other by a mere touch. Hera caught his expression having loved Kanan for a long time.

Dr. Triplet cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back.

"That was very good, Garazeb. The nerves are coming along fine, alot faster than I thought. I don't know if you'll get full use of your arm, but only time will tell."

"Doctor, what his other arm or his legs?" Missy asking the question that everyone else was afraid to ask.

The look on Dr. Triplet's face was answer enough but he had to say something. He turned back to Zeb who was still close to Missy.

"Garazeb, because of the severity of your spinal cord injury, your legs will never heal and neither will your left arm. I'm sorry..."

Zeb's eyes widened and he turned to Missy who gave him an expression of love and sympathy. He swallowed hard feeling the tears begin to form in his eyes. He looked over to see Missy had tears streaming down her cheeks. Missy leaned her face against his, Zeb feeling the warmth of the tears on his furred cheek.

"Your right arm is the only part of your body to regain sensation and movement. I wished it could be more...but I'm sorry."

Zeb closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Missy reached over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. That made him feel better having his love so close by.

Angela had been standing off to the side with Cynda who was hugging her and sniffling. The past week since the return from Attolon, Cynda had become quieter and was prone to crying spells. It was like something had broken inside the young Lasat. Angela attributed it to the girl's young age and the worry she felt for Zeb. Master Sabela had noticed that his Padawan was developing strong attachments for the nurse and also Missy.

Earlier in the day, Cynda had talked to Missy while the two were taking a break while Zeb had therapy and more tests.

"Missy," the Lasat girl said, "I...I don't wanna be a Jedi anymore."

"Cynda...sweetheart, why?" Missy asked gesturing to the girl to sit on her repulsor chair arm seeing that the child just needed a mother's touch. Cynda moved over and was sitting on Missy's lap even though she couldn't feel the girl sitting there. She did feel the Lasat girl's warm furry face next to hers.

Angela came in a few minutes later to see that Cynda was fast asleep on Missy's lap making her smile at how innocent the alien child looked.

"You'll make a great mother, someday," the nurse said.

Two days later:

Zeb was taken back to the rehab center and settled back into his room. When the Lasat came through the doorway of his room, the first thing his eyes fell on was his beloved bo-rifle on the shelf above the dresser. The Lasat weapon was in a protective clear case to keep it pristine.

Zeb's eyes welled with tears and he sucked his breath in a sob. His teary eyes also took in all the family pictures on the dresser, the newest one on the nightstand.

This picture had the whole GHOST crew along with Rex, Gregor and Wolffe, Master Sabela and Cynda. They were standing in front of a Life Day tree that was in the dining hall at Chopper Base.

The picture had Master Sabela standing in the back since the Barrelian was even taller than Zeb. The Lasat in his repulsor chair was up front due to being shorter than the rest of them. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe stood behind Zeb with the regal standing of soldiers. Kanan and Hera stood behind Zeb, their hands on his shoulders. Sabine, Ezra and Cynda were kneeling next to the Lasat while holding his hands. Chopper was standing near Sabine.

Zeb smiled remembering how much fun it was to be with his family again. Missy caught the expression and that made her love him even more.

While Zeb was resting and Missy kept vigal at his bedside, Cynda broke the news to Master Sabela about leaving the Jedi Order. This was the hardest thing that the Lasat Padawan had ever told to her mentor.

"Master Sabela," Cynda said her voice shaky with emotion, "I...I don't wanna be a Jedi any longer."

Sabela's golden eyes grew wide with shock and he looked down at his apprentice.

"Why, child? You have the potential to be a great Jedi. Already you have the gift of healing."

"I...I just don't want this kind of life anymore. I want to stay here with Garazeb and Missy. I love them."

"Child," Sabela said blinking his own teary eyes, "I've known for awhile you've been unhappy with your training. Being a Jedi takes alot of commitment and patience. Cynda if this is what you want, I won't stop you. I only hope you won't forget me and how much I love you like a father. You are a gifted healer and I hope you use that gift for good. Become a nurse or even a doctor if that's what you wish."

Sabela reached down to kiss the Lasat girl on the forehead.

"Be good...Cynda Bolec...May the Force be with you..."

The Barrelian Master turned away so she couldn't see the tears falling from his eyes. He walked away and that would be the last time Cynda would ever see him again.

Cynda watched the person who was more like a father to her walk out of her life forever. It felt like her heart was breaking. She sat on the couch, put her hands over her face and began to cry. T'Pell who was on her way to get Missy for her daily therapy session, heard the Lasat child's sobs.

"Cynda...honey what's wrong?" she asked going into the rec room where the two Jedi had gone to talk. She sat down beside her placing an arm on the girl's shoulders.

Sniffling loudly, Cynda spoke:

"I...I just told Master S...Sabela that I don't wanna be a Jedi...anymore. He...is sad at me...leaving. I...I didn't mean to hurt him..."

"I know, honey, I know," T'Pell said putting an arm around the Lasat girl's shoulders more. She reached up to carass her face.

"I...I hurt him! I...I...I...hurt him!" Cynda wailed throwing herself into the Twi'lek's arms.

"Ssh...Shhh...honey, don't cry."

"T'Pell?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Estrella. "Is everything all right?"

"Cynda just told Master Sabela about wanting to leave the Jedi Order. He was hurt about her decision but understood why. Their goodbye as you can see by her crying, was very difficult."

"If you want, I'll take over. You've probably got something to do," Estrella said moving her chair over to the couch.

"I do," T'Pell answered, "I have to get Missy down for therapy. It's been hard to pry her away from Garazeb's side."

"It's pure love, child," Estrella said laying a hand on Cynda's knee. The child looked up at her, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this little girl."

After T'Pell left, Estrella got Cynda to look over to her.

"Baby," the old woman said, "Come over here and sit on your Gran Estrella's lap. It's okay."

Cynda shook her head.

"I...I'm too...too big," came the sniffly response.

"Nonsense! No child is ever too big to sit on their grandmother's lap. C'mon, baby, it's okay."

Cynda got up from the couch and gently sat on Estrella's lap. It looked a bit awkward since Cynda was the same size as a human child of fifteen years. Estrella didn't care and with her withered hand stroked the Lasat child's back feeling the shaking under her hand. She whispered comforting words and began humming an old lullabye that her own mother sang to her long ago. It did the job of calming Cynda, for she fell into a deep sleep nursing her right thumb in her mouth like a small child. That made Estrella smile more.

Angela, with Zeb in tow came into the rec room after the Lasat had been down getting a nerve test on his arm. They both saw that Cynda was asleep on Estrella's lap of all places! She caught the looks.

"The poor little girl told her Master that she didn't want to be a Jedi anymore. He left a few hours ago and she is heartbroken! Cynda's been crying off and on for the past few hours and just fell asleep."

Zeb looked over at his soon to be adopted daughter and gestured with his weak right hand that he would take over holding Cynda.

"Green eyes," Estrella said moving her repulsor chair next to his, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Angela gently woke up Cynda and the girl let out a whimper at being woken up.

"Cynda?" Zeb asked seeing that Angela was getting the still half-asleep child onto his lap. "It's Garazeb. It's okay, kid. Just go back to sleep."

He nuzzled his face onto the top of the child's head, a Lasat parent's sign of affection. Cynda felt his touch and opened her eyes for a moment.

"Papa..." she murmured.

Zeb swallowed hard at the sound of the child's word.

Estrella took notice of how Zeb was comforting the little girl who was the same species as he was. Angela did too.

"Baby," Estrella said to Zeb, "You will be a great father."

"I hope to be...someday."

Zeb and Angela kept on comforting Cynda who fell back asleep, sucking her thumb. Angela saw Zeb frowning a bit at the sight of the teenager sucking her thumb.

"It'll be fine, " she said, "Cynda has been through a traumatic shock and she is reacting like only a young child would. The crying and thumb sucking will end when she feels better. Right now she feels lost...abandoned...unloved."

"Karabast!" Zeb said almost waking Cynda up, "After Missy and I are married this spring, we are going to formally adopt Cynda as our daughter. In Lasat culture, when a child is orphaned, they are adopted into a new family and will carry on that family's name. Cynda will have the family name of Orrelios."

Angela reached over to give the Lasat a kiss on his forehead.

Later that day when Cynda felt a little better, Angela took her, Zeb, Missy, Hera and Kanan for a tour of the Naboo capital city of Theed. T'Pell came along to help Angela out with the two quadriplegic patients. Hera and Kanan couldn't help watching Missy and Zeb holding hands and laughing enjoying each other's company. They realized that these two were meant to be together. The residents of Theed didn't give Zeb and Missy a second glance used to seeing interspecies couples all the time. Naboo was one of the safest worlds where couples could feel safe from the xenophobic eye of the Empire. Even the Gungans who frequented the city didn't think nothing of seeing a human female and a Lasat male together.

An elderly Gungan female offered them some meilorrun fruit when they moved their repulsor chairs past the fruit stand. The couple smiled and thanked her.

"Yousa a fine couple," she said in her sing-song language, "Wery young.."

Zeb let out a giggle at the Gungan's statement of him and Missy.

"Thank you," Missy said seeing Hera and Kanan pick up the fruit for them.

"Never seesa couple like yousa in Teed before. Hooman and Le-sat wery diffwent...but nicsa."

Zeb couldn't hold in his laughter and neither could Missy. That made the old Gungan like them even more.

"Laugh...nicsa sound."

That got Hera, Kanan, Angela and T'Pell also laughing,

The Gungan female took Zeb's and Missy's hands in her bigger ones, "Yousa have a good life. Many years...many younguns..."

Missy and Zeb looked over at each other knowing the old alien being was right about them.

Saying goodbye to the elderly Gungan, Hera, Kanan, Angela and T'Pell took the couple to a park where they could see the birds swimming on the lake and the children playing around the area. Zeb and Missy never let go of each other's hands and were constantly staring into each other's eyes, the attraction between them obvious.

A group of Nabooian, Gungan, human and Twi'lek children came over to them having never seen a Lasat before, let alone one in a repulsor chair.

"Your eyes are pretty," a little human girl said as she watched a little boy who was her brother poking at Zeb's legs.

"Why can't you walk?" he asked.

"I got hurt a year ago in a big explosion," the Lasat tried to explain, "Got a big boo boo in my back."

"I'm sorry," the child said and then ran a hand over the Lasat's hand, "I like your fur. It's a pretty shade of purple and smells like a wet Tooka."

Hera and Kanan stifled giggles. They saw Zeb flinch a bit at the notion of his scented fur coat. Ezra and Sabine always ribbed him about it in their sibling way. Missy was also trying to stifle her giggles.

"Oh, Garazeb," she said laying her head on his shoulder, "You do have a scent about you, but I don't care. I love you no matter what you smell like."

That got them all to laugh.

Towards evening the group returned to the rehab center. Missy and Zeb were very tired and it didn't take long for Angela and T'Pell to prepare them for bed. Zeb was snoring before Angela even left the room. Missy, in her room fell asleep dreaming about her upcoming wedding to Garazeb. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Two days later Hera and Kanan had to return to Attolon. Zeb and Missy saw them off and Missy watched her love almost cry at saying goodbye to his legal guardians. A few days before they and Missy's parents had gotten started on the wedding plans which would take place in two months. T'Pell's brother Tigan knew a Nabooian holy man who would perform the marriage ceremony. He was known for performing many interspecies marriages, but this was the first time he would do one for a Lasat and a human. That didn't matter to him, all that mattered was the love the couple felt for each other, and after meeting Zeb and Missy he could see how much they loved each other. He hoped it would be a long and loving joining hopefully with some little ones he could perform baptisms on.

Zeb kept up with his therapy determined to be able to raise his arm up at the shoulder so he could put an arm around his soon to be lifemate/wife...


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding DayNight

Here is the hardest chapter I've written for this story so far. This story turned out to be more of a romance for Zeb and Missy (a made up character of mine as well as a few others). I'm a sucker for a good love story and hope this one delivers. This chapter contains some more mature subject manner which was a bit difficult to write. Never written a love scene before!

Chapter 11 "The Wedding...and the Wedding Night"

Two months went by and Zeb's arm got even stronger. He could now lift his arm up almost to the shoulder and was gaining sensation in his shoulder as well. He hoped to be able to move his arm enough to give Missy a proper embrace like a lifemate should. His love for her grew everyday and almost felt like an ache the rest of his body would never feel.

Missy, too, felt more love for Zeb, aching to hold him in her arms to feel his body next to hers. She, like Zeb, had to resign the fact that because of their quadriplegic conditions, their bodies could never react like normal lovers would.

"Almost the day," Missy said watching Zeb flex the muscles on his healing right arm. He looked at her with love in his big green eyes.

Zeb flexed the arm more, a Lasat male's way of showing off to a potential mate. Because of the shaking of the limb, he couldn't quite pull it off.

"Garazeb Orrelios," Missy said, "Are you trying to show off to me?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Is that how Lasat males impress the females? How do female Lasat impress males?"

Zeb looked a little embarrassed but continued to talk to her,

"Male Lasat not only flex muscles, they perform acts of bravery and feats of strength. The females also perform feats of strength but are more prone to flirt and climb a tree hoping the male will follow her. Females like to kiss the males ears too."

"Did you ever have a mate?" Missy asked not jealous if Zeb had a mate before.

The Lasat got a faraway look on his face.

"I...uh...did once...a long time ago," he answered, "Her name was Chevia."

"What was she like?" Missy asked sseing the Lasat's eyes mist up at the memory. He obviously loved Chevia very much.

"C...Chevia was beautiful...She had light violet fur with darker violet stripes. She had the longest hair that hung to her knees that she always wore in a long braid down her back. She was tall for a Lasat female but tough."

"What happened to her?"

Zeb swallowed hard at the memory of his beloved lifemate dying before his eyes from a T7 ion disruptor blast.

"She died...the day Lasan was attacked. She...died in my arms."

"Oh, Garazeb...I'm so sorry," Missy said going over to hold his hand, "I don't blame you if you don't want to go on with our marriage. There are too many bad memories."

Zeb's eyes widened with shock.

"Missy! How could you say that?" he asked turning to look her in the eyes, "I love you! I want you for my lifemate! My life on Lasan is in the past. This is my future now, and my future is with you."

Missy looked him in the eyes and the image of her love blurred with tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said her voice catching in a sob.

"That's okay," Zeb said as he bent his head over to plant a kiss on her tear-stained cheek.

"Hey," she said as she blinked her eyes, "You call that a kiss?"

Zeb smiled at her and nuzzled his face next to hers.

"This is a kiss," she said bending her head and giving the Lasat such a passionate kiss that Zeb felt his ears tingle. He gave into the kiss feeling Missy's skin warm against his furry face. She moved her head to deepen the kiss. Finally having to breathe, they pulled apart.

"Whew!" Zeb gasped his cheeks flushed, "Save that for the wedding night!"

She winked at him and said, "That's just the start..."

Two days later the GHOST returned with not only Hera and Kanan aboard, but also Ezra, Sabine, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe. Zeb's and Missy's wedding would be in a week and they had alot to do along with help from Missy's parents.

The elder Phames had done alot of the planning ahead of time with help from Angela, Jesby and T'Pell. MIssy would wear a wedding gown that was similar to her mother's.

Zeb's clothing was a bit more of a problem because of his slimmer but still muscular tall frame. Shoes were out of the question due to the Lasat's big four-toed feet. Kanan, Ezra, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe found a suitmaker in Theed that agreed to make a suit for the Lasat.

"Karabast! This is embarrassing!" Zeb said as he layed on a table so the Duros suitmaker could take his measurements for a suit fit for a wedding ceremony.

"Garazeb," the suitmaker said, "You are the first Lasat I've ever made a suit for."

"Swell..." Zeb grumbled and saw his friends laughing. His face blushed about six shades of red and purple.

Missy was being fitted for her wedding gown which was white with jewel-encrusted lace on the bodice and bottom. The top part left her shoulders bare, where she would wear a necklace that her mother wore on her own wedding day over fifty years ago.

Since Zeb was a Lasat and his hands were twice as large as a human's, normal wedding rings were out of the question. With Missy learning more about her lifemate's people, she found out that a Lasat couple would exchange bracelets that would reflect each other's fur color. Since Missy was human, her bracelet would reflect her eye color and Zeb's his eye color. He didn't mind the fact that the bracelets weren't traditional Lasat, all he cared about was his love for Missy.

The day came for the wedding which was being held in the lake country outside of Theed. Zeb's family arrived in the GHOST and Missy's came in a shuttle that was fitted for quadriplegics. Angela, T'Pell and Cynda rode in the shuttle too. The Lasat child was still a bit shocky after her goodbye to Master Sabela.

The Nabooian holy man stood seeing the vehicles arrive. He took a deep breath and felt his heart swell with pride at joining another couple in marriage. He was especially excited at this marriage of a Lasat male and a human female. He had never joined a couple such as this before.

"Welcome, my children!" the holy man said holding his arms out in greeting.

Kanan and Hera came down the cargo ramp followed by Ezra and Sabine. Kanan and Ezra were dressed in tuxes. Hera and Sabine wore sky-blue colored gowns that clung to their bodies like a second skin. Kanan and Ezra took notice. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe followed also in tuxes. The three former clone troopers helped the groom down the ramp. Zeb came down in his repulsor chair dressed in a suit that accented his purple fur and showed his slim but still muscular body. Around his neck, he wore his Lasan Honor Guard medallion which was on a thick golden chain. In the middle of the medallion was a stone as green as Zeb's eyes.

The shuttle opened and Higal came out dressed in the same type dress as Hera and Sabine but less clingy. Betream followed in a tux with Jesby following behind in the same clothing. Estrella had on a gown of sky blue that went well with her dark skin. Like Higal's it wasn't as skin tight. Angela and T'Pell followed wearing skyblue gowns, Angela's similar to Higal's. T'Pell exited the shuttle her gown showing off every curve of her body and matching her blue skin. Ezra stared at her getting an elbow from Sabine and Hera. Cynda came next and wore a blue gown showing her slim child's body. Luckily she didn't fill out the dress like T'Pell or she would've made Ezra gape some more. The Lasat girl stood holding Angela's hand. Missy came down the ramp last her white wedding gown making everyone's eyes widen. The jewel-encrusted lace and veil reflected the sunlight.

Zeb took one look at his lifemate and his eyes widened.

"By the Ashla!" he whispered, "An angel."

"What was that, Zeb?" Kanan asked seeing his friend's expression of awe...and love.

"Missy...she looks like an angel."

Missy looked over at Zeb and felt her heart lurch in her chest.

"He looks like a Lasat...prince..." she whispered and felt Angela put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are we ready for the ceremony?" the holy man said.

"Yes," Kanan and Hera said nodding to the others.

The Nabooian holy man gestured to Missy and Zeb to move their repulsor chairs closer to him. He placed a hand on each of their heads before he began to speak:

"We gather here today together to join this couple in marriage. Missy, you and Garazeb are the first human and Lasat couple I have the pleasure of marrying. That does not matter, what matters is the love you feel for each other. Do you love each other?"

Missy looked into Zeb's green eyes and held onto his hand.

"I love you," she said.

Zeb looked into Missy's dark-blue eyes and said, "I love you."

The holy man looked over to Kanan who was placing the bracelets onto one of Chopper's manipulator arms.

"Since Garazeb, you are a Lasat, the traditional wedding rings are not possible. In the Lasat culture, bracelets of precious metal and stones are placed on the couple's wrists. Who has the bracelets?"

"I do," Kanan said pushing Chopper forward, "Don't drop them."

The droid blew him a raspberry that got Zeb almost laughing. Missy was trying to keep a straight face too. Chopper moved up next to the holy man who handed the bracelets to Angela and T'Pell.

"Garazeb Orrelios do you take Missrella Elizabeth Phame to be your lifemate/wife, to care for her, to love her until the day your spirit goes to the heavens?"

"Yes...I do," Zeb said his throat tightening up and tears welling in his eyes.

"And you, Missrella Elizabeth Phame do you take Garazeb Orrelios to be your lifemate/husband, to care for him, to love him, until the day your spirit goes to the heavens?"

"Y...Yes, I do," she said her own eyes tearing up and spilling over her cheeks.

"Garazeb and Missrella have pronounced their love for each other in the presence of their families and friends. Now for the placement of the bracelets."

The holy man gestured to Angela and T'Pell.

"These bracelets signify the joining of Garazeb and Missrella in marriage. You may place the bracelets now."

Angela guided Zeb's left hand with Missy's bracelet onto her left wrist. Zeb looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"I love you, Missy. I will love you forever."

T'Pell guided Missy's left hand with Zeb's bracelet putting it on his right wrist. She looked into his equally tear-filled eyes.

"I love you, Garazeb. I will love you forever."

"With the power invested in me as a Nabooian holy man, I pronounce you, Garazeb and you Missrella as husband and wife or in the Lasat culture as lifemates. You may seal your joining with a kiss."

T'Pell leaned Missy forward while Angela leaned Zeb forward so the newly married couple could kiss. The two lovers kissed deeply as tears streamed from their closed eyes.

Sobbing could be heard from Estrella, Hera, Sabine and Higal. Cynda stood blinking her eyes and pulled away from Higal who was holding the child's hand. The Lasat girl walked over to stand near Zeb and Missy who were still locked in a kiss.

"Mama...Papa..." the Lasat girl said in a childlike voice.

Zeb and Missy heard their daughter's voice and pulled away from their kiss. They laughed seeing the child's toothy grin.

"Hey, kid, come give your Papa and Mama a kiss," Zeb said blinking the tears away from his eyes.

Cynda went over and crawled onto Zeb's lap where she gave him a kiss on the cheek and reached over to give Missy a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you..." was all she said.

The others laughed seeing the child's reactions at her newly married parents.

After the ceremony, a meal of fruits and other foods were served. The GHOST crew had fun spending time with Zeb, Missy, and her parents. The newly married couple were beyond happy to finally be joined together and were hardly able to keep their eyes off each other.

"Mr. Orrelios," Missy whispered in Zeb's ear, "I can't wait to be alone with you."

Zeb's ears perked up at her statement.

"Mrs. Orrelios, I can't wait either."

The Lasat nuzzled his face close to Missy's, a Lasat sign of affection for a mated pair ready to begin a mating ritual.

Towards evening the festivities began to wind down. The Nabooian holy man had arranged for the families to have lodging for the night in a nearby estate that belonged to a once famous Republic senator. Zeb and Missy with their caregivers, were given the use of a cottage that the master bedroom opened to a veranda that overlooked the lake. This room was to be for Zeb and Missy.

"Zeb, we are heading over to the estate. You and Missy have an enjoyable evening...and night," Hera said giving him a kiss on the forehead and a hug. She also gave Missy a hug and kiss.

"See you later, buddy," Kanan answered giving his friend a quick hug. He hugged Missy too.

"Don't get too noisy!" Ezra added getting an elbow in the ribs from Sabine.

"Ezra Bridger!" Hera said in full "mother mode".

"'Bye, Zeb, 'Bye Missy," Sabine said as she gave them both a loving hug.

The three former troopers gave Zeb a punch to the shoulder and Missy a hug.

"Don't get too rough, big guy," Rex said as he winked at the Lasat. Zeb's face blushed in embarrassment.

Rex looked over to see Hera giving him a venemous glare.

Missy's parents hugged Missy and Zeb goodbye and reassured them that Cynda would stay with them. The Lasat child was getting more used to them and wasn't upset at leaving on the shuttle. The Phames had given the child a Tooka doll to hold and she had it inside the shuttle where she sat hugging it close.

As the sun began to set, Angela and T'Pell took Zeb and Missy inside to get them ready for their first night as a mated pair. Both were a little nervous but anxious to be alone with each other.

"Garazeb, would you like to wear your nighttime tunic?" Angela asked as she finished his sponge bath.

"Uh...no, Angela, just the shorts will be fine and I still want my medallion around my neck. It's not that cold out and having Missy next to me will be warm enough."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"T'Pell?" Missy asked as her caregiver prepped her for the night, "I would like to wear that silky nightgown I bought in Theed last week for tonight."

"Are you sure?" T'Pell answered, "It is a little chilly tonight and that nightgown is rather...skimpy."

"It's fine," Missy said knowing she would have a purple-furred Lasat to cuddle up to even though she couldn't feel his body next to her. Just knowing he would be close to her gave her a warm feeling.

"All right, Missy."

Both caregivers brought their patients into the master bedroom. The main doorway to the veranda was open a gentle breeze bringing the scents of flowers and the lake into the room.

"How do you want to be positioned for the night?" each caregiver asked.

"On our sides," Zeb answered looking over at Missy in her silky nightgown that showed alot of her olive-colored skin. Her long black hair hung loose over her shoulders and chest. Her necklace was around her neck making her dark-blue eyes sparkle. The Lasat's face flushed.

"Next to each other, as close as can be done," Missy added gazing over at Zeb who was just dressed in a pair of shorts. The sight of his bare muscular chest covered in purple striped fur, made her heart beat faster. The Lasat was still wearing his Honor Guard medallion around his neck the jewel in the center reflecting her lover's green eyes. Her cheeks flushed too.

Both caregivers got their patients onto the spacious bed that smelled of the flowers outside. It was calming. The couple were positioned on their sides against each other. They would be able to turn their heads if they wanted to see the moonlight reflecting on the lake.

"Let's get the top part of the bed elevated a bit so you can be more comfortable and can see the lake better," T'Pell said activating the control. She knew by the flushed looks on the couple's faces that the lake was the last thing on their mind.

"That okay?"

Zeb and Missy nodded their heads.

"T'Pell, can you position my left arm onto Garazeb's shoulder?" Missy asked as she gazed into her lover's eyes.

"Sure."

"Angela, can you position my right arm onto Missy's shoulder?" Zeb asked also gazing into Missy's eyes.

"Okay."

After the couple was made comfortable, Angela put a light blanket over them that came to their waists.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Angela said as she ruffled Zeb's furry head.

"Goodnight, Missy," T'Pell said giving Missy a kiss on the forehead, "Just let us know if you need anything."

"Uh huh," both Zeb and Missy muttered staring into each other's eyes...more.

After their caregivers left, the couple turned their heads to gaze out at the moonlit lake.

"How beautiful," Missy whispered nuzzling her face to Zeb's.

"Yeah...it is."

"Garazeb?"

"Yes?"

"I've dreamed about this night since the first time I met you."

"You did?"

"Yes, you crazy Lasat."

Zeb nuzzled Missy's face smelling her freshly washed skin. He hoped that his musky scent wasn't too bad for his lover. She didn't seem to mind.

"Missy, I love you."

"I love you too."

They both turned their heads back to face each other.

"Garazeb, how do Lasat females show love to their mates?" Missy asked seeing her mate's face flush.

"Uh...they rub each other's necks and shoulders and nuzzle each other's faces. Kisses are also applied to the cheeks, lips and neck."

Missy felt her heart beat faster.

"How do human females show love?"

"They hold their mates close to them and do alot of kissing...and touching of shoulders, neck...and other parts of the body."

They continued to stare at each other their breathing quickening.

"Missy...you are so beautiful," Zeb whispered as he took his shaky right hand to rub Missy's neck. She let out a small gasp at his touch.

"You...my big furry...mate...are so...handsome..."

She moved her face closer to his and kissed him with all the passion she could muster in her paralyzed body. Zeb kissed her back in an act of almost desperation. Their kisses grew more passionate and traveled from their mouths to their faces and down their necks. Missy took her weak left hand and rubbed Zeb's bare shoulder feeling the soft fur under her probing fingers. He let out a small gasp of his own and with his right hand rubbed Missy's shoulder where the top of her nightgown fell away to expose her bare chest that shown in the pale moonlight. Zeb's eyes widened seeing his lover's olive-colored breasts and he moved his hand down her neck to the spot between her breasts.

Both of them began breathing faster, little moans escaping them. Missy ran her hand down Zeb's bare chest as far as her hand would let her. She felt the soft fur get warmer a sheen of sweat wetting her hand. The musky smell of the fur grew stronger in the heat of passion.

"Missy...," the Lasat whispered kissing her more feeling the sweat on her neck and chest. He could smell the aroma of the sweat and lavender on her skin. That excited him more.

"Garazeb...," Missy whispered turning her kisses to his purple-furred ears. He let out a gasp.

"Oh...Karabast..." he moaned.

He began kissing Missy's ears too getting a moan from her and a shudder.

"Oh...Karabast..." she whispered back getting a chuckle out of him.

A few minutes later, both sweaty and breathing hard, the two lovers cuddled together satisfied at their limited lovemaking due to their paralyzed bodies.

"That was...the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," Missy said feeling Zeb nuzzle her face. Both of their faces were covered in sweat.

"Yeah...that was incredible!" Zeb said his big green eyes half closed.

"I love you, Mr. Orrelios," Missy said nuzzling his face her eyes also closing.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Orrelios," came Zeb's sleepy reply.

Both lovers were exhausted after their first night of marital bliss. Less than ten minutes later they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep in each other's embrace, the sweat drying on their bodies from the gentle breeze coming through the veranda.

An hour later, Angela and T'Pell peeked in to see if Zeb and Missy were still engaged in their first lovemaking session. Snoring came to their ears and they knew the two lovers were fast asleep cuddled in each other's arms and smiles on their faces. Seeing the drying sweat on their nearly naked bodies showed that the couple had a successful night of lovemaking for two quadriplegics. They tip-toed in to pull the blanket up to their necks and gave each a kiss on their sweaty heads.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios," Angela whispered, "Pleasant dreams."

Both caregivers left the bedroom to let the lovers continue in their peaceful slumber...


	12. Chapter 12 The Honeymoon

This chapter is tame compared to the last one! Hope everyone that is reading this story is enjoying it. It's been a tough one to write, but given me a chance to really cut my writing chops on a dramatic story.

Chapter 12 The Honeymoon

Missy opened her eyes and saw laying close to her was...Garazeb. The Lasat was fast asleep with a tiny smile on his face. She felt a warm breeze coming through the veranda doorway and her hair tickled her bare shoulder. She moved her head and saw that the top of her nightgown was down by her waist. She smiled at the reason why it ended up there.

"My love...," she whispered just watching the rise and fall of the Lasat's chest as he breathed deep in the recesses of sleep. She layed her left hand against the right side of his face. She ran her fingers through the purplish/black sideburns remembering how the two of them last night had shown their love for each other. She tilted her head to give him a kiss on the top of his pug-like nose.

Zeb opened his eyes to see Missy staring at him while carassing his face. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the events of the night before.

"'Morning...beloved lifemate," he said softly and kissed her on the lips, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she answered while she gave him a loving kiss back.

The Lasat moved his head closer so he could nuzzle her face.

"Missy?" he asked feeling her nuzzling back.

"Yes...my love?"

"That tickles...," Zeb said trying not to laugh but a giggle slipped out.

Missy burst out laughing and gave him another kiss on the lips. That got Zeb laughing even more. He closed his eyes drinking in the scent of his lover and lifemate.

"Hey you two..." came a voice from outside the veranda doorway, "Are you ready to get dressed and have some breakfast?"

"Yeah!" both called out a bit embarrassed at how they looked from their night of love making.

T'Pell and Angela got them both up and bathed, redoing waste removal tubes and bags and dressed. Since it was warm outside, Missy wanted to wear a pretty sun dress that went to her ankles. It had thin straps on the top and a form-fitting bodice. The expression on Zeb's face showed he was pleased at how his lifemate looked. The Lasat was dressed in a pair of shorts that ended above his knees and a tank top of a light green that accented his green eyes. Missy was also pleased at his attire seeing his legs and his broad shoulders of purple-striped fur.

The couple were fed a breakfast of fresh fruit, sweet bread and breakfast porridge. While being fed by their caregivers, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"Your families will be over in a couple of hours to spend the day with you," Angela said, "They have to leave in two days, but you two and us will be staying for another week. After all, this is your honeymoon. What better place to spend it than the lake country? Don't you agree?"

Zeb and Missy nodded their heads looking in each other's eyes looking forward to another night of love making like the night before. They had the next week to indulge in endless nights of passion.

"When we get home," Angela said, "We'll go to Theed and get started on Cynda's adoption. I don't see any forseen problems as there are alot of orphans because of the Empire."

"Are you sure?" Missy asked holding onto Zeb's hand tighter. She wanted more than anything to be Cynda's mother and to have more children with him...someday.

Zeb got a sad look on his face at the thought of orphaned children. When he saw his family killed on Lasan years ago, he at times still felt like an orphan. With the addition of Kanan, Hera, Ezra and Sabine he now had a family that loved him and were now more protective of him since the accident.

A few hours later, Kanan, Hera and the rest of the GHOST family arrived. They had brought Estrella and Jespy since the Phames were resting still and would be there a little later. They were amazed how beautiful the lake country looked in the morning. They still couldn't get over how beautiful of a wedding ceremony that was performed here the day before. Seeing Zeb and Missy sitting in their repulsor chairs by the lake shore holding hands showed that the couple were very happy and probably had a successful wedding night.

"Hi, Zeb!" Hera called running over to the Lasat. She gave him a big hug and noticed something looked different about him. Missy also seemed more relaxed. Kanan came up and also gave them both a hug. Through the Force, he felt the strong emotions of pure love radiating through the Lasat and his new wife.

"I take it by the expressions on your faces, that you had an enjoyable evening and night?" Hera asked patting Zeb on the side of his face. He blushed a bit.

"Uh...yeah we did," he stammered out. Missy held his hand tighter and gave him a look of deep affection.

"Buddy..." Kanan said feeling the emotions from the lovers more, "You do look well...rested."

He noticed like Hera, that something was different about the Lasat's face. His rugged features were more relaxed with the purple fur more vibrant colored, especially the darker purple stripes on the sides of his face and top of his head. His big green eyes sparkled with an expression of a person in love. He looked...younger.

"Good morning, Missy," Kanan said as he followed Hera with giving the woman a warm embrace. He, like Hera noticed the older human woman's face radiated a pure love and the lines were less pronounced. Her dark-blue eyes shown with the spark of a love that would never die.

"You definitely enjoyed yourselves," Hera said patting Missy's arm.

"Yes...we did," Missy said looking into Zeb's eyes. She could see a reflection of the love he felt for her and she hoped to experience more of that love later tonight. She bent her head to Hera so only she could hear.

"Garazeb gives the most amazing neck and back rubs..."

Hera blushed in spite of herself understanding what she meant for her and Kanan had indulged in the same thing when they had some romantic interludes.

"Hey, green eyes!" Estrella called moving her repulsor chair over to the happy couple, "You kids look happy!"

"We are!" both Zeb and Missy said looking into each other's eyes.

"Jesby and I want to take you on a walk by the lake shore. It is fairly level and our repulsor chairs can handle it," the old woman said," Sound like a plan?"

The newlyweds both nodded, smiles on their faces.

"Garazeb," Jesby said coming up near Estrella, "How was last night?"

The Lasat looked a bit embarrassed but spoke, "I...It was great..."

MIssy smiled at him and also said, "Jesby, we enjoyed ourselves to answer your question."

"Jesby Wohman!" Estrella said giving the younger man a look that made him blush, "You don't ask a newly married couple how they spent their first night together."

Zeb gave his friend a crooked grin and tried to punch him on the arm, "That's okay, Gran Estrella. No harm done."

The Phames with Cynda in tow, came a few minutes later. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe had flown the shuttle for them. After helping Betream off the shuttle, the three elderly clone troopers went over to where their Lasat friend sat interacting with Estrella and Jesby. Missy had gone over to greet her parents.

"Honey, you look so beautiful...and rested," Higal said after giving her a hug.

"Garazeb and I had the most...amazing...night together," Missy said her face a bit red with embarrassment at even saying that much about the love making session from last night.

"Don't feel bad," Betream said, "It's happened to the best of us." He looked over at Higal with the love that transcended for fifty plus years and still was there.

"Hey Zeb," Rex said giving his friend a punch to the shoulder, "I think you two had a good time last night. Am I right?"

Zeb's face blushed and he nodded.

Gregor and Wolffe also gave the Lasat playful punches to the shoulder.

"Zeb," Gregor added a sly grin on his face, "Did you rock her world?"

The Lasat's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Jeez...Gregor," he stammered out.

Wolffe tried not to laugh but lost the battle.

"I think we can take that as a yes?" Wolffe asked enjoying embarrassing their younger brother.

The Lasat's face blushed more, but that endearing toothy grin appeared.

"Actually...," he said swallowing hard, "Missy rocked my world."

"You don't say," Rex said a sly grin on his face.

Zeb bent his head forward gesturing the three of them closer.

"Missy is a fantastic kisser," he whispered.

The three former troopers erupted in laughter getting Zeb to laugh too.

Sabine and Ezra came over next to see Zeb while Missy was visiting with her parents. They gave the Lasat big hugs and Sabine added a kiss to his face.

"Missy really loves you," Sabine said ruffling his furry head, "I can see how happy you are."

"You probably showed her last night, didn't you big guy?" Ezra added trying to get a rise out of the Lasat but not succeeding because he knew Ezra was right. Missy had taken him to levels of ecstasy he never knew he had.

"Ezra!" Sabine said giving him a poke in the ribs," Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Zeb just laughed at his younger brother and sister wishing he could give them a full hug. The best he could manage was to put a shaking arm around their shoulders and give them a weak noogie to their heads. Both teenagers laughed and ruffled the dickens out of Zeb's furry head.

"I'm happy for both of you," Ezra said watching Sabine try to straighten the shorter fur on Zeb's head back to normal. The fur was nearly standing on end making him look alot younger.

"Me, too," came the girl's response, "Sorry we mussed up your fur, Zeb."

"Probably got mussed up worse last night," Ezra added winking at the Lasat.

"Ezra Bridger!" Sabine said seeing Zeb try to stifle a giggle but not succeeding, "What a dirty mind!"

"Don't worry about it guys," Zeb said getting his giggling under control, "He's right."

Both teenagers blushed.

Cynda who had been hanging off by herself holding a Tooka doll, came running over to Zeb and Missy.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she yelled and practically leaped onto Zeb's lap.

"Hey, kid!" the Lasat said trying to hug her with his weak right arm.

"Don't forget your mommy!" Missy said reaching her left hand to pat the Lasat child's arm.

"Mommy!" Cynda said and went over to sit on Missy's lap. That got everyone laughing.

"How is Cynda doing this morning?" Hera asked as her and Kanan talked to the elderly couple, "She seemed very frightened and cranky last night."

"She's better," Higal answered, "After crying for hours she fell asleep but not for long. She ended up in bed with Betream and I."

"You should've let Kanan and I help you with her," Hera added, "We've had experience with kids having nightmares. Sabine and Ezra used to have them alot and so did Zeb."

"We were fine. I remember how Missy would crawl into bed with us when there was a bad storm. Cynda didn't bother us. Betream and I are growing fond of that little Lasat girl as if she were always our grandchild."

"Maybe we can look forward to more grandchildren from Garazeb and Missy," Betream added smiling at the notion of spoiling a bunch of little Lasat/human babies.

That made them all laugh.

Everyone went for a walk around the lake, the patients in repulsor chairs able to navigate the winding trail. Sabine and Ezra took charge of Cynda and made sure the troubled Lasat child wouldn't hurt herself. They had decided that Cynda was now part of the family and loved the fact that they had a younger sibling to spoil rotten. Zeb and Missy held each other hands while moving in their repulsor chairs and hardly noticed the others. They were looking forward to more time alone with each other.

After the walk, lunch was served and the kids went for a swim in the lake. Zeb and Missy wished they could go but knew that was impossible. They enjoyed watching Ezra, Sabine and Cynda splashing each other and seeing the Lasat girl so happy made them realize how much the child meant to them. They both hoped that when they returned to the rehab center, that the adoption would go smoothly. That child was going to be their daughter no matter what happened. Towards evening everyone headed back to the estate. Cynda didn't want to go with Missy's parents or Hera and Kanan.

"She can stay here with us," Zeb said looking over at Missy who agreed.

"Are you sure?" Higal asked, "You and Missy need time for yourselves."

"We'll make sure Cynda stays with us," Angela answered and saw T'Pell nod in aggreement.

Soon the newlyweds and their caregivers plus one were alone again. Angela had gotten Cynda cleaned up for the night since she had gotten dirty from building sandcastles on the lake shore. The Lasat child grew a bit fussy but obeyed the nurse and lay quiet as Angela tucked her in. Dark clouds had appeared in the sky signaling a thunderstorm would be imminent. Angela hoped that Cynda wouldn't get scared. She wanted Garazeb and Missy to have time with themselves without a child to crawl in between them.

By nightfall lightening flashed in the distance and the rumble of thunder sounded. Cynda had become rattled at the sound and clung to Angela so bad that T'Pell had to help Garazeb and Missy prepare for bed.

"Garazeb," T'Pell asked after she gave the Lasat a sponge bath, "What night time attire would you like to wear tonight? It's cooling off some because of the approaching storm."

"My shorts are fine, T'Pell. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. What position do you want to be set for tonight?"

"My back is fine, but I'd like you to help me get Missy positioned so I can put my right arm around her."

The Lasat smiled at the knowledge of his lifemate/wife pressed close to him...again even if all he could feel was her body against his arm and her face against his.

T'Pell smiled back moving his arm up so when Missy was ready to be positioned within the crook of his arm he would be able to touch her shoulders and back.

"Be back with Missy shortly, Garazeb," T'Pell said seeing Missy sitting out on the veranda gazing in at her lifemate/husband with love in her eyes.

Less than twenty minutes later, T'Pell returned with Missy who this time was dressed only in her underpants that covered the waste removal tubes and bags. Her long black hair barely covered her breasts.

Zeb's eyes widened seeing the state of undress of his lover. That made his ears tingle with anticipation. A flash of lightening showed his mate's body even more, quickening his breath. He could see that Missy looked to be breathing quickly too.

T'Pell activated Missy's antigrav device and positioned her next to Zeb. The woman layed her head on his shoulder nodding to T'Pell that she was comfortable. More lightening appeared followed by louder thunder.

"Thank you, T'Pell for helping both of us," Missy said feeling Zeb's shaking right arm cross her shoulders to hold her close to his side and chest.

"Yeah, thank you," Zeb answered as he looked into Missy's eyes.

"You're welcome," T'Pell said smiling at the two lovers, "Let Angela and I know if you need anything."

The only answer she got was a nod and saw the two engage in a passionate kiss. T'Pell made a quick exit.

After she left, Zeb and Missy continued with their kiss until a bright flash of lightening appeared followed by a crack of thunder that startled them.

"Whew!" Zeb whispered holding Missy closer. He felt her shiver a bit and it was from fear, "Don't worry...beloved...I will protect you."

Missy laughed at his bravado. It was typical of the humor that she loved about him. She tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips. Zeb moved his head closer to deepen the kiss. His ears began to tingle. Missy saw that he was responding to her touch.

After pulling apart from the kiss, Missy nuzzled his face and asked, "Garazeb? Can you position me over across your chest so I can use my left hand? She craved to run her hand over her lover's furry chest again. That had excited him...alot last night.

"Anything for you...beloved," the Lasat whispered and gently placed his hand against her bottom so he could ease her gently across his chest. Her long hair fell away to show in the candlelight her bare chest and slim body. Zeb thought he was looking at the body of a goddess and this goddess was his lover!

Smiling, Missy reached her left hand up to carass Zeb's head, running her hand over the top of his head, over his pointed ear that she carassed for a longer time seeing Zeb squirm at her touch. She had discovered that the purple-furred ears were sensitive to touch especially to kisses. He let out a little gasp and bent his head to nuzzle Missy's neck and chest making her gasp. They moved their heads closer to engage in some passionate kisses hoping to reach the level of ecstasy they achieved last night when the sounds of a crying child interrupted them. The sound was coming from the veranda doorway.

It was Cynda.

Zeb got Missy positioned back over onto his side and pulled the blanket up to cover her nearly naked body. Cynda's crying grew as the thunder got louder.

"Cynda?" Missy asked, "What's wrong,honey?"

"Mommy!" the child whimpered as she walked into the room. The candlelight from the sconces T'Pell had lit earlier, shown that the Lasat girl was only dressed in a little pair of panties. She was clutching her Tooka doll to her bare chest, long hair hanging over her shoulders and in her eyes. Tears were leaving dark streaks on her furry cheeks.

"Hey, kid," Zeb gestured with his shaky right hand, "C'mere."

"Daddy!" she sobbed as she ran and hopped onto the bed to snuggle between them. She didn't seem to notice that her adoptive mother was nearly naked beside her. All Cynda did was snuggle closer to them. She hugged the Tooka doll closer and sucked her left thumb. The big green eyes began to close with sleep.

"Garazeb," came Angela's voice from the veranda, "I hate to disturb both of you, but have you seen Cynda?"

"She's here laying between us," Zeb said looking down at the Lasat child who was nearly asleep.

Angela stifled a chuckle as she walked into the room.

"It's okay," Missy answered, "She's scared of the storm. I used to crawl into bed with Mama and Daddy when a storm hit. Angela...why doesn't Cynda have any pajamas or nightgown on?"

"That little scamp," Angela answered, "I was giving her a bath because she had wet herself and when I turned my back to get her little nightgown she slipped out with just her panties on."

Missy and Zeb both laughed hoping to not wake up the now sleeping child.

"Speaking of being half naked," Missy said her face blushing, "Can you get my nightgown for me? I'm not exactly decent to be seen by my daughter."

"Sure," Angela said and got Missy her more demure nighttime tunic/gown. She got the woman dressed and Missy had the nurse put one of her extra tunics on the child. It hung on her, slipping at the shoulder. Cynda whimpered at being awakened enough to be dressed.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Angela said sitting the child up more.

"No!" the Lasat child whined her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She thrust her left thumb in her mouth in an act of defiance.

"She's fine, here," Zeb answered getting Cynda more comfortable next to Missy.

"We don't mind her here," Missy answered, "After all we are her adoptive parents. You go ahead and head back to sleep. We'll be fine."

"Goodnight, kids."

The rain began to pelt the storm shield that T'Pell had activated over the cottage. The lightening and thunder appeared more frequently waking Cynda up. The Lasat child began to cry rather loudly.

"Ssh...sssh," Missy murmured leaning her head over onto the child's. Cynda cried more and layed her head on Missy's shoulder. Zeb also murmured comforting words to the child but she wouldn't calm down.

"Cynda?" Missy said bending her head to look at the Lasat child clutching the Tooka doll and sucking her thumb, "Do you know what my mama did when I was scared of a storm?"

Cynda just looked up at her with her teary eyes.

"She would tell me a story until I fell back asleep. Do you want to hear a story she always told me?"

Cynda nodded sucking her thumb more.

"Okay, here goes...This is one about a lost Loth kitten..."

Missy began her story, Zeb watching her with eyes full of love. The Lasat nearly cried hearing her calming and nurturing of a child that wasn't even the same species as she was. Missy would indeed be a great mother. His lover's soothing voice relaxed him and he looked to see Cynda's eyes closing with oncoming sleep. Missy kept on with her story and then looked down to see the Lasat child was fast asleep sucking her thumb.

"Garazeb...my mama's stories still work," she said to her Lasat lover and smiled seeing him fast alseep too, "Guess they work on big kids too."

She reached over to give the gently snoring Lasat a kiss on the lips. Zeb sighed but didn't awaken.

"Goodnight...my tall and furry...lifemate..."


	13. Chapter 13 The Family Orrelios

Still another chapter of "A Lasat's Tough Journey". I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be doing for this story since it went through different scenarios in my mind. Chapter 11's love scene was something I thought I would never write. Came out pretty good if I say so myself.

Chapter 13 "The Family Orrelios"

The next few days went well for Zeb and Missy as they enjoyed the time at the lake country. The GHOST family had to get back to Attolon and Zeb was a bit sad at seeing them leave. He had a feeling it would be a long time until he'd see them again. Missy picked up on his sadder mood and did everything to cheer up her new husband. A boat ride out on the lake was the thing that cheered him up...plus more nights of enjoying each other. Missy showed Zeb things she figured she wasn't capable of doing and he was the same way. The two quadriplegics showed in the love making department where there was a will, there was a way...literally.

Cynda bonded more with them and wasn't so frightened and sad. She was still acting a bit childish for her age, but Angela reassured them that she would snap out of it eventually. At least she didn't interrupt them at night anymore.

The time came for them to return to the rehab center and to their new lives as husband and wife patients and also to get started on Cynda's adoption. The little Lasat girl adapted to living with her parents at the rehab center and after the adoption papers were signed, she was going to be enrolled in a school in Theed with children her own age. Since she was suffering from what the pediatric doctors at the medical facility confirmed as severe emotional trauma, she would be with other children with similar problems.

The day came for the adoption, Zeb and Missy a bit nervous because they were an interspecies couple wanting to adopt a child, something that was rare at the orphanage. Since the Empire took over, alot of children were orphaned and the bigoted attitudes of the Empire and it's lackeys, made it hard for anyone to adopt. Angela and T'Pell went with them in case there was a problem. Since Zeb was a Lasat and considered to be part of an endangered species, adoption was granted even though he had a human wife. That overwhelmed them to the point of tears. Their tears would soon dry when the adoption representative informed them that another child at the orphanage who had been there awhile, needed a family.

"What kind of child are we talking about?" Angela asked seeing Zeb and Missy look a bit uneasy, "Human? Gungan? Ithorian? Wookiee? Twil'lek?"

"Uh...no," the rep told them, "This is an infant...Lasat. A little boy about one year old and is...deaf. He has been passed by many families adopting other children not because he's a Lasat, it's because they don't want to adopt a handicapped child."

Zeb's eyes welled with tears and a look appeared on his face that frightened Missy. It was a look of hatred and despair. A low growl sounded deep in his throat. Missy held onto his hand hoping he wouldn't get too upset.

"Can we see him?" she asked feeling herself loving this child even though she hadn't seen him yet.

"Yes, I was hoping you would, since Garazeb, you are a Lasat like this poor little soul. Before we go to see him, I should give you some history on this baby. He was left at our front door about seven months ago late one night in a basket with only a diaper on and a toy Loth cat and rattle with him. He was suffering from dehydration and a bad case of diaper rash. The doctors gave him a thorough exam and discovered that the baby Lasat is a victim of...abuse."

Zeb frowned more and the growl grew in his throat. Missy reached over to kiss his cheek to calm him. Tears began to stream from his eyes.

"What else?" Angela asked, horrified to hear of the abuse of a tiny baby.

"What the doctors discovered from their exams is...he has had numerous broken bones, a hard blow to his head that fractured his skull resulting in the deafness. His right ear has a permanent droop and a scar that runs from his ear to his neck. He was starved, beaten, possibly assaulted, and not given enough water. We were able to get him stabalized physically, but this baby is wounded bad...emotionally. He's never cried, but just makes squeeky little noises and hangs onto the toy Loth cat that came with him. He just stares off into nothing and cringes whenever a stranger approaches him. Luckily, he has bonded to a couple of the orphanage staff and is learning to open up more. Like I said the doctors figure that he is about a year old but is small for his age. He's about the size of a human baby of six months and behind in development for a Lasat baby of his age. What we know about the Lasat species is children at this age are walking, talking and climbing all over everything. This poor little baby just learned to sit up on his own and has begun to crawl a little."

Zeb closed his eyes and began to cry much to everyone's surprise. Missy had T'Pell lean her over so she could embrace him with her weak left arm. The crying eased up as Zeb felt his lifemate's arm around his neck.

"Is...Is there anything else about him?" Missy asked feeling her own eyes tear up.

"We don't know what his name is so we've been calling him 'Izzy' because of one of the sounds he makes. Like I said before, he's never cried and just makes keening sounds when he's hungry or scared. He doesn't like to be alone and has a hard time sleeping at night. Since he can't hear, he startles easily if someone comes up to him too fast. He sucks his thumb all the time which is a sense of security for him as well as the Loth cat. We've been trying to get him to eat solid food since he has two top teeth and two bottom teeth, but all he's interested in is a bottle. At least he likes Shaak milk which we have a big supply of. If you'd like, Garazeb and Missy, I can take you over to see him."

"Yes," Zeb said in a hoarse voice choked by emotion, "After all he's like me...a Lasat."

Missy held him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Please...we'd really like to see him," she answered trying to imagine what a baby Lasat would look like.

They were taken to another part of the orphanage to the nursery and were met by coos, gurgles and babbling of baby humans, Twi'leks, Rodians and Ithorians. The sounds of the babies made Zeb forget his sorrow and he smiled. The babies when they saw the Lasat broke out in giggles and smiles. Missy was pleasantly surprised seeing how much of a kid magnet her lifemate was. They passed the lively infants and came to a crib near the back of the room. A squeeky sound came from near the top of the crib. There sitting cuddled up to a toy Loth cat that was twice as big as him, was a baby Lasat with light purple fur and dark striping similiar to Zeb's. The baby was no bigger than a Loth kitten and just as furry. The baby had a full head of wavy purplish/black hair that hung into his eyes and over each ear. His body looked a bit thin for a Lasat infant of one year and his four-toed feet and clawed hands looked like miniatures of Zeb's.

Missy felt her heart break at the pitiful sight and she so wanted to hold this baby and show him that he would be loved by a family who would never let anyone hurt him...ever again.

"Poor little thing," she said, "Can we...just get closer to him?"

"I don't see why not?" the rep said, "Just let me lower the rail down on the crib and get his attention. He recognizes me, but might became frightened at both of you. Just be patient..."

Missy didn't listen and moved her repulsor chair closer to the crib so she could put her arm up onto the crib mattress. At first the baby didn't react, he just kept staring. Then he must've sensed Missy's presence for he lifted his head up and saw a human woman with friendly dark-blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello...sweetheart," she said seeing Zeb also place his big clawed hand on the mattress.

The baby cocked his head making the droopy ear flop over more. He uttered a gurgly noise and fell forward where he slowly began to crawl towards Missy. When he was within touching distance he fell over again but let out a different sound: a baby's cooing. Missy smiled and slowly reached over to touch the baby's leg. He flinched a bit but moved closer to her the cooing getting louder. He added a gurgling with a line of drool on his chin. That got Missy laughing. Zeb also touched the baby's arm and the tiny Lasat looked up at the much bigger being like himself. The cooing got even louder and he crawled to Zeb and curled up into the Lasat's big hand. A tiny smile started to form as he looked up at Zeb.

"Oh...my," the rep whispered, "That's the first time he's smiled...for anyone."

"Well, my husband can make anyone smile," Missy said feeling a surge of love for not only the baby but for Zeb too. He would make a great father.

"I think this little guy may have found him a family," the rep said swallowing hard, "Let's make arrangements so Izzy can spend a few days with you to see if he'll bond with the family."

Zeb and Missy were lead away from the Lasat baby and there was an instant reaction at seeing the Lasat and human move away. The big green eyes widened and filled with tears. Opening his mouth, the Lasat baby began to cry in heartwrenching sobs. The sound carried through the nursery. The rep turned around and felt her heart break.

"He's never cried before. It's a good sign to see him finally behaving like a baby should," the rep said as she blinked tears away.

"Oh, poor little thing," Missy said turning back to see the crying Lasat baby, "Can I hold him? He needs to feel the comforting touch of a mother's embrace."

"Of course, Missy. It's time for Izzy's feeding anyway. Let me get a bottle for you. Will you be able to hold him considering you are a quadriplegic?"

"I can balance him on my lap and hold the bottle with my left hand."

"While you feed Izzy, your husband and Angela can get the arrangements done for Izzy's stay."

Missy moved her repulsor chair over to Zeb and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The look in her lifemate's eyes showed he loved the baby too.

A few minutes later, with help from one of the nannies in the nursery, Missy was handed Izzy and the Lasat baby clung to her his tears not letting up. She soothed him with a lullabye her own mother sang to her when she was little. That calmed him down and to her relief, he took to the bottle she offered him. She looked down to see the baby looking back up at her blinking his big green eyes showing more life than before. Missy cooed down at him like a mother would to her child showing she would indeed be a great mother even to a Lasat infant.

"That's a good boy," she said and tickled his little furry stomach getting a giggle out of him while he drank the bottle. A line of milk ran down the side of his face. After he finished the bottle she had one of the nannies position Izzy onto her shoulder where she could place her hand to burp him. The Lasat baby let out a belch that echoed through the nursery making her laugh.

A little later Zeb returned with Angela and T'Pell to let her know that Izzy was going home with them for a few days. Missy began to cry and Zeb took over holding Izzy so she could calm some. The Lasat put an arm around his lifemate and felt tears fall from his eyes too.

"C'mon, Orrelios family, let's go home," Angela said as they left the nursery...

When they arrived back to the rehab center, Cynda was waiting anxiously for them. Estrella and Jesby had a hard time calming her down reassuring her that her parents were coming back.

The Lasat girl heard her parents arrive before Estrella and Jesby did, due to her pointed ears perking up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Estrella asked seeing her frown a bit and cock her head at a sound.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she cried out and ran towards the rec room doorway.

"Hey! It's official!" Zeb called moving his repulsor chair into the room and over to his two friends and daughter, "Cynda is now our daughter!"

Cynda laughed and ran to sit on her father's lap.

"Welcome to the family, Cynda Bolec Orrelios," the big Lasat said as he hugged her with his right arm.

Missy entered the rec room where the others were, carrying something in a sling-type device over her chest. Something was moving inside the sling.

Estrella moved her repulsor chair over to see what her younger friend had. Missy smiled and with a shaking left hand moved part of the sling aside to show her Izzy who was fast asleep sucking his little thumb.

"Oh...child," Estrella said her heart going out to the slumbering baby, "Who is this little cutie?"

"This is Izzy," Missy whispered, "He's an orphan child that Garazeb and I might be adopting if everything goes okay. This poor little baby has had a rough time."

"He's adorable," Estrella said reaching her hand over to stroke the baby's furry head, "Why is his right ear droopy and the other isn't?"

Zeb and Missy looked over at each other, sadness in their eyes.

"Gran Estrella," Zeb said his voice a little shaky, "Izzy is a victim of...child abuse."

Estrella's eyes widened in shock and she swallowed hard.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, green eyes. I'll understand."

"No...we want to tell you," Missy said easing Izzy up so she could embrace him, "This little Lasat deserves someone to love him."

With tears falling from her eyes, Missy told Estrella and Jesby about Izzy's arrival and how the doctors who examined him found the evidence of the trauma done to his little body and soul by someone totally...evil.

"Kriffing...bastards!" Jesby said his voice shaky.

"Oh...poor little angel," Estrella said as she began to cry. Zeb moved closer to comfort her.

Missy managed to get her emotions under control and looked over at Cynda who was still sitting on Zeb's lap.

"Sweetheart, come over and see your new brother," she said not caring if anyone heard. This little Lasat baby would be her son no matter what. She had fallen totally in love with him.

Cynda got up and walked over to peer into the blanket and sling. A smile crossed the Lasat girl's face.

"He's so cute! He looks like a little doll!"

She reached over and stroked the baby's face waking him up. Izzy looked up to see Cynda staring down at him and his face contorted into an expression of fear. He cut loose with a wail that was loud. Cynda fell back onto her backside, a pout on her face.

"I...I'm sorry!" she wailed covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh...baby," Estrella said gesturing her to come and sit on her lap, "You just scared him. Izzy is a little baby, alot younger than you and he gets scared easily. Go ahead and say hi to him again."

Cynda ceased her crying and went back over to see the baby. This time Izzy looked up at her and gurgled happily. He squirmed in Missy's arms wanting to be set down. Angela lifted the sling off Missy's shoulder and chest setting it on the floor. She got Izzy free from it and the baby sat up falling over but picked himself back up. He looked over at Estrella and Jesby seeing the two strangers looking at him. He began to cry. Cynda sat down next to him, picked him up and hugged him to her chest. The baby snuggled close to his hopefully big sister. Zeb and Missy were surprised how quickly Izzy was bonding to Cynda. The baby began sucking on a thumb in a thirsty way.

"I think he's hungry," Estrella said.

"I'll get a bottle ready for him," Angela answered, "You get more aquainted with him. He'll be spending time with us for a few days."

"Can he sleep in my room?" Cynda asked in her childlike voice.

"That's what I had in mind," Angela said, "The rehab staff is getting a crib put in your room as we speak."

Izzy was getting fed a few minutes later by Missy with help from Cynda. Zeb held the baby to burp him since Missy couldn't raise her left arm high enough to do it. Everyone laughed as the infant let out a burp and proceeded to spit up on Zeb's shoulder.

"Oh...Karabast!" he groaned smelling the foul spit up.

Missy sat laughing at her lifemate's discomfort at being a new father to an infant. Seeing his gentle touch of the tiny Lasat with his big hand showed the gentle soul that she had fallen in love with and was now married to. Thankfully, Angela cleaned up the mess.

The rest of the day was spent with Zeb, Missy and Cynda getting to know Izzy better and the baby getting used to them. He began to crawl around more following Cynda whenever she got up. The Lasat girl chose to stay with Izzy most of the time and Angela with T'Pell's help set up a play area in the rec room for the baby to play safely. Zeb and Missy watched with much affection as their daughter got on the floor to play with the baby who seemed alot calmer since leaving the orphanage. He began to gurgle and coo constantly showing a toothy grin all the time.

When nighttime arrived, Izzy was given a bath that Missy helped Angela with even though she had limited use of one arm. The Lasat baby responded to Missy as if the human woman were always his mother. Missy was getting more and more attached to the infant. Getting him in a pair of baby's pajamas with feet in them made him look even cuter.

Izzy was put down in his crib the Loth cat cuddled next to him. The baby's big green eyes were closing with oncoming sleep. He put a thumb in his mouth and turned onto his side.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Missy said kissing his little cheek.

Zeb also kissed the infant goodnight and ruffled the baby's hair getting a little giggle out of him.

After getting ready for bed, Zeb and Missy lay in each other's arms exhausted from the emotional highs and lows of the day. They were glad to be home but missed the quiet of the lake country.

"Cynda sure loves Izzy," Missy said as she snuggled closer to Zeb.

"Not as much as you," the Lasat answered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," she said giving him a kiss back, "I saw how you were playing with him too. Admit it, you love that little guy."

"Yeah...I do. I think he's meant to be our son."

Missy lifted her head up to kiss her lover on the lips. He returned it.

"I love you," she said and closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

They soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later their sleep was disturbed by the loud wailing of a Lasat baby. The baby's cries were filled with terror.

Zeb and Missy woke up wishing they could get up like normal parents could to go and see what was wrong. They knew Angela or T'Pell would take care of Izzy but it made them feel a bit sad.

"Ssh...sshh," Angela said picking up the crying baby. Izzy was sobbing so much he had the hiccups, "What's wrong, Izzy?"

Cynda woke up rubbing her eyes. The Lasat child got out of bed and stood by Angela to see what was wrong with Izzy.

"Sweetie, go back to sleep. He's just a little scared. I'll take care of him."

Cynda didn't move. She just stood staring at the baby. Angela smiled seeing the adoring look the girl was giving her baby brother. The bond was growing between them.

"Cynda," Angela said, "Could you watch Izzy for me while I get him a bottle? I won't be gone long."

"Okay," Cynda answered and watched as the nurse put the crying baby Lasat back into the crib. Izzy lay kicking his legs and sobbing his little heart out. Angela hated to leave but knew Cynda was old enough to watch the baby for a few minutes.

"Izzy," Cynda said in a soothing voice, "Don't cry."

The Lasat girl lowered the crib rail and crawled in next to Izzy. The baby saw her lay next to him. Izzy's sobbing eased up.

"Cynda, thank you..." Angela said as she came back into the room, a bottle in her hands .

The Lasat girl was curled up in the crib next to the baby and both were asleep. She smiled and went over to check on both of them.

"Goodnight...little angels," she whispered and leaned over to kiss them both on the cheek. Cynda stirred enough to sign and a smile formed making her look younger. Izzy just gurgled and fell deeper into sleep. Angela smiled and walked out hoping that the baby would sleep through the night...


	14. Chapter 14 Izzy Orec Sabela Orrelios

Here's another chapter in so many days! I've been having alot of fun writing this story as it contains so many different elements (a love scene) that I thought I wasn't capable of writing! I've seen alot of people reading this and even though it hasn't got alot of reviews, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying it.

Chapter 14 Izzy Orec Sabela Orrelios

The next morning found Missy and Zeb giving Izzy a bath in a small tub in the spacious refresher of the rehab center. The baby Lasat seemed to be getting used to his hopefully new parents and giggled constantly as he tried to catch soap bubbles with his hands when Missy soaped up his little furry body. Both Zeb and Missy found out the baby was ticklish and he was giggling so much he squirmed making it hard to get him clean.

"I hope that Izzy can stay with us...forever," Missy said as she rinsed off the Lasat baby's body with a wash cloth. The baby kept trying to catch bubbles with his little clawed hands.

"Yeah, he's a cute little squirt," Zeb said as he let out a chuckle, "He sure loves you."

Missy leaned her head over onto Zeb's broad shoulder.

"I hope that the orphanage will let us adopt him," Missy said and looked up at him, "I love this baby more than you realize. I was meant to be his mother. I don't care that he is a Lasat and that he'll have a human mother. Being a mother doesn't have a species label."

"I know," Zeb answered as he kissed her on the cheek, "I...love Izzy too and want to be his father. I know Cynda would never forgive us if Izzy doesn't become part of the family. Look how much she played with him yesterday."

"Hey, Garazeb!" T'Pell called from the doorway, "Are you and Missy doing okay with Izzy's bath? I can help lift him out if it's too hard for you."

"Thanks, T'Pell!" Zeb called back, "We've got it!"

The big Lasat lifted the wet naked baby out of the small tub he was being bathed in. Izzy let out a squeal and a big toothy grin appeared. He laughed as he was wrapped in a towel. The Lasat baby was definitely ticklish!

"Hey, squirt," Zeb said getting Izzy dried off with one hand, "Hold still."

Even though Izzy couldn't hear his adoptive father's voice, he responded to his gentle touch. That made Missy love him even more. The human woman felt like she was the luckiest person on Naboo to have married such a loving and gentle soul.

A few minutes later with help from T'Pell, Izzy was dressed in a baby's short outfit. The Lasat baby being small for his age, fit into a human infant's clothing that was fit for a baby around six months of age. Izzy squirmed in T'Pell's arms wanting down. Cynda had gotten up awhile earlier and was dressed in an outfit fit for a child of teen years. Her little crop top and shorts made her look younger.

"Izzy!" she called out and went to get her little brother, "Can I take him to the rec room to play?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Missy said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Zeb felt his heart lurch at how loving Missy was to the Lasat girl. His lifemate was indeed a great mother.

During the morning, the orphanage representative came to see how Izzy was doing and was amazed at how much calmer the baby was and hearing his giggles, coos and babbles showed that the Orrelios family was perfect for the once sad, frightened little Lasat.

"Just seeing how different Izzy is this morning shows that both of you are the perfect parents for Izzy," she said to Zeb and Missy who were watching Cynda trying to teach the Lasat baby how to build a tower with some blocks. Izzy fell over a few times but was getting stronger and sat up better. His furry little face in a big smile proved her point.

Missy's eyes welled with tears and she nearly cried. Zeb held her hand and smiled at her.

"We'll get the paperwork ready for you to come and sign for his adoption. Will you be giving him a new name? We just called him Izzy because we didn't know his real name."

"I never thought about that," Zeb said looking over at Missy.

Cynda, who had heard what they were talking about stood up and walked over to stand next to her parent's repulsor chairs.

"Can we name him after Master Sabela?" she said her big green eyes a bit teary.

Zeb and Missy looked up at her and nodded.

"Of course," Zeb answered, "We can still call him Izzy. How does 'Izzy Orec Sabela Orrelios' sound to you, kid?"

"Sounds great, Daddy!" Cynda said giving Zeb a big hug around the neck.

The rep smiled seeing how loving this strange family of Lasat and human were. Never in her years of working at the orphanage had she ever seen such a loving bond between a married couple of two different species. Garazeb and Missy were the perfect parents for Izzy and Cynda.

Later that day the paperwork was done and Izzy was now an Orrelios. Cynda bonded more with Izzy and hardly left the baby's side. She even got better at feeding him his bottle. Missy and Zeb knew someday that Cynda herself would be a great mother to a child of her own no matter what species that would be.

In the evening as they sat around in the rec room watching their children play, Zeb and Missy realized that they wanted a child of their own. Not one to adopt, but one that they would conceive. They had contacted Dr. Triplet and inquired if he could help point them in the right direction of having a child that would be a hybrid of human and Lasat. At this moment seeing their two healthy adopted children was enough to curb any fears they had of having a mixed species baby.

"Is it possible for you to have a child of your own, green eyes?" Estrella asked, "I...mean you and Missy are two different species."

"Dr. Triplet thinks it could be possible," Zeb answered seeing Missy hold onto his hand, "Lasats and humans have similar internal organs, just positioned differently. For example, a Lasat's heart is on the right side of the chest while a human's is on the left side"

"If Garazeb and I decide to do this," Missy added holding tighter to her lifemate's hand, "We will have to undergo a barrage of genetic testing and blood work to see if we can conceive a child. I won't be able to carry a child due to my quadriplegic condition and since the fetus will be of a mixed species, Dr. Triplet feels it would be too dangerous for me."

Zeb's face darkened with embarrassment and he said, "I...uh...can't exactly fulfill my duty in the conception either...due to my condition as well. If the tests show that we could have a Lasat/human hybrid child...it will be born in a laboratory."

Jesby sat listening and he had to say something.

"I have a friend that works in the genetics lab in the medical facility and he is top in his field. If anyone can help you, Garazeb and Missy, it's Dr. Pol. He's a Duros scientist that helped with some cures of biohazard weapons the Empire used in it's first days. Let me get ahold of him. He owes me a favor, anyway."

Zeb and Missy blinked their eyes and held each other's hands tighter.

"Oh...kids...," Estrella said seeing the worry on their faces, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Later on Zeb and Missy watched Cynda and Izzy play on the floor their hearts nearly bursting with love for the two adopted Lasat children. The bond between the youngsters was getting stronger by the hour. All of a sudden, Cynda began doing hand gestures to the baby and he imitated her.

"Oh my..." Estrella said her brown eyes widening.

"What's wrong, Gran Estrella?" Zeb asked a frown crossing his features.

"That little girl is teaching Izzy sign language," Estrella answered, "Look at him, he's trying to imitate her."

"Do you know sign language?" Missy asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I had a deaf friend many years ago and to communicate with him I had to learn sign. Took me awhile but I'd recognize the gestures."

"What is Cynda saying?" Zeb asked his big green eyes getting bigger with amazement at what his daughter was doing.

"Well, Garazeb, I'm a bit rusty, but she is teaching him the signs for 'mother, father, love, sister, food and sleep'. Izzy seems to be learning fast."

The Lasat baby was doing a nearly perfect impression of the basic signs. Cynda was patting his head and got him laughing. Izzy turned to Missy and signed "mother" and then turned to Zeb and signed "father".

That got the couple nearly overwhelmed with emotion seeing the tiny Lasat communicating with them. It didn't matter that he couldn't speak to them, just his gestures and hugs were enough for them.

Later on after Cynda was tucked in for the night Izzy was fed his last bottle for the day. Missy insisted on feeding him even though her left arm was getting weaker from so much use. Zeb supported Izzy's little bottom so Missy could feed him the bottle of Shaak milk without worrying about holding him or dropping him. The Lasat watched his lifemate/wife care for the tiny Lasat as if he were always her baby no matter his alien heritage. That made him love Missy more realizing how lucky he was to have a wife with a loving heart like his.

The baby was put down for the night and they hoped he'd sleep through the night. They hadn't had much time for themselves since getting back from the lake country.

"Garazeb?" Missy asked as she was snuggled up next to his side and chest, "Are you happy that we are married?"

Zeb moved his head down to gaze into her dark-blue eyes. All he saw was love there.

"I've never been happier," he said his voice quivering a bit, "I love you more than life itself..."

He moved his head closer to give her a passionate kiss. Missy returned the kiss as tears streamed down her face. She nuzzled his face and was ready to give him more passionate kisses hoping for another love making session when Izzy let out a loud wail that shook the walls.

"I wish I could get out of this bed like a normal mother could to help my baby," Missy said her voice catching in a sob.

"I know," Zeb answered, "I feel the same way."

"Missy?" T'Pell's voice came from the doorway, "Do you want to help me with Izzy? He won't stop crying and is signing for his mommy."

"Sure, just help me to my repulsor chair..."

Zeb watched her go, a single tear falling from his eye.

"Ssh...sssh...little one," Missy said as T'Pell got the Lasat baby leaned against her shoulder and chest. Izzy's sobbing began to ease off feeling the heartbeat of his human mother. Missy began humming a lullabye that Higal used to sing to her when she was a little girl. It had soothed Cynda and to her relief it was working on Izzy even though he couldn't hear her. Feeling the vibrations of her voice against his furry little face was soothing to him. Soon the baby was asleep again.

"He sure has a hard time sleeping," T'Pell whispered as she got Cynda back to sleep. The Lasat girl had started crying hearing her little brother so upset.

"I think Izzy was mistreated so bad that he's afraid to sleep. That's why he doesn't like to be alone too," Missy added cuddling the sleeping infant closer to her chest. Her left arm was shaking so bad that T'Pell had to take Izzy away from her. That made Missy's eyes tear up not being able to hold her own son. The Twi'lek woman saw her expression and got an idea.

"Missy, if you want I can attach the sling to your shoulder and chest when you want to feed Izzy or hold him. It will take some pressure off your arm when it tires."

"If it's on my left arm I won't be able to feed him," Missy said her voice shaky.

"Well," T'Pell said smiling, "We'll put the sling on your right arm. I can adjust the straps to fit around your waist for extra support. The sling will work for Garazeb too when he's caring for Izzy. That sling will even fit a full-grown Lasat."

"Thank you, T'Pell," Missy said laying her left hand on the younger woman's arm.

"Is everything all right?" came a deep accented voice from the doorway.

It was Garazeb.

"Garazeb?" Missy asked seeing him sitting in his repulsor chair a tunic over his undergarments, "How did you get out of bed on your own?"

"I flew," he joked getting a smile out of her. That's one of the things she loved most about him, his impish sense of humor, "No. Angela helped me. It sounded like Izzy was giving you a little trouble, so I thought I could help."

"Of course...my love," Missy said moving her repulsor chair over to give the Lasat a kiss on the lips. He returned it making her smile.

T'Pell got the sling put on Zeb when he gestured that he would hold Izzy for awhile. The Lasat baby opened his eyes when he felt himself close to his father's broad chest. The Lasat's big heart beat in a comforting manner that the baby fell back asleep. Missy moved closer and had T'Pell lean her over so she could put her head on Zeb's shoulder. The Lasat smiled feeling the warmth of his lifemate's skin against his neck. He closed his eyes...

The next day, Angela and T'Pell brought in a baby's chair to see if Izzy would sit up in it and they would try to see if he would eat some solid food. Missy and Zeb were up and ready for breakfast when Angela put Izzy in the chair. The Lasat baby's face puckered up into a pout and he began to cry. He beat his little fists on the chair's tray in the throes of a temper tantrum. He uttered little squeeky noises and tried to climb out.

"Uh...Uh...little one," Angela said as she placed safety straps over the baby's shoulders and around his waist.

Missy and Zeb sat laughing as they tried to eat some fruit without the help of their caregivers. They ended up getting meiloorun juice on their chins. Estrella and Jesby laughed seeing the problem their younger friends were having. Izzy looked over and saw his parents laughing. The Lasat baby dissolved into a spasm of giggles.

"Look what you started, green eyes!" Estrella said enjoying seeing the baby laugh.

"Garazeb, you have pieces of meiloorun in your beard!" Jesby said laughing just as much.

Zeb tried to get rid of the pieces of fruit by trying to reach his tongue down his lower lip. It was too short. He reached his shaky right hand up and picked off the fruit pieces.

"There," he said trying to get his laughing under control, "Is it gone?"

Jesby nodded still laughing.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" came a voice over the rehab center's com system, "There is a long distance message coming in for you from Attolon."

"Hera and Kanan!" he called out and moved his repulsor chair to go down to the communication center.

"Zeb!" Hera's voice said making his face light up in a smile, "This is going to be a quick call. Kanan and I have to go on an important mission and we won't be seeing you for awhile."

The Lasat's happy expression melted to one of sadness. A shine of tears appeared in the big green eyes.

"Hey, big guy!" came Kanan's voice and image, "How have you been?"

"Okay," he said softly.

Missy came into the room holding Izzy in his sling. Hera and Kanan saw the baby.

"Oh...Zeb...who is this cutie?" Hera asked falling in love with the baby Lasat.

"This is Izzy. Missy and I just adopted him a few days ago. He's had a hard start in life."

"Why is that?" Kanan asked.

Zeb and Missy both went on to tell them about Izzy's time at the orphanage and how he came to stay there before going home with the Orrelios family.

"Hey big guy!" came Ezra and Sabine's voice over the tranceiver. "Who's that little guy with Missy?"

"This is Izzy ," Zeb answered blinking his eyes, "Missy and I are his adoptive parents."

"Hey, Zeb you've got quite the little family now," the teenager said. Sabine wanted to go through the tranceiver to hug the Lasat baby.

A noise over the tranceiver indicated that a call was coming in for the rebels.

"Zeb, we have to go," Hera said, "You be good and take care of your family. We'll be there to see you when we can."

Zeb's eyes filled with tears and Missy held onto his hand. The Lasat had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would never see his family again. Missy caught the look.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Zeb closed his eyes hoping that the tears wouldn't begin to fall.

"I...I got this strange feeling that I may never see them again. It scares me. I don't want to lose the only family I have."

"Garazeb Orrelios," Missy said a bit harsh and she took her weak hand to place under his chin to raise his head up, "Don't think like that. You have me, Cynda and Izzy. We're your family too. Estrella, Jesby, Angela and T'Pell are family as well. You will never be alone. Don't let me hear you talk like this!"

She gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Now, get thoughts like that out of your mind. Let's feed our son his breakfast..."


	15. Chapter 15 Grandparents and A New Home

Another chapter of "A Lasat's Tough Journey". This story even though hasn't had many reviews, I've seen that people are reading it. This chapter is a little different than the last two. Had to add another love scene. I couldn't help myself! Enjoy!

Chapter 15 "Grandparents and A New Home"

Missy's parents Betream and Higal came for a visit to the rehab center about two weeks after Izzy's arrival.

"Okay, Missy," Betream said as he moved his repulsor chair into the rec room, "Where is this new member of the family?"

Missy moved her chair close to her father's, Izzy tucked into the sling around her chest and shoulder. Higal bent down and saw the Lasat baby dozing while sucking a thumb.

The elderly woman's face broke out into a smile even though the infant wasn't human.

"He's adorable," she said reaching over to carass the baby's face. Izzy woke up to see a stranger staring down at him. He began to whimper and then cry.

"Oh," Higal said, "It's okay, little one. Don't cry. Can I hold him?"

Missy nodded and with her shaky left hand unwrapped the blanket around the Lasat infant. Izzy still cried and hung onto Missy's tunic.

"Izzy, it's okay," she murmured, "This is your Grandma Higal."

"C'mon, cutie, come to Grandma," Higal said lifting up the Lasat baby. His big green eyes widened at the sight of the elderly human woman but even though he couldn't hear her, he saw the kindness and love in her eyes.

Earlier, Missy had told them about how Izzy became deaf and his arrival at the orphanage. That had made the Phames sad.

Higal kept staring at the baby who other than his purple-striped fur, clawed hands and prehensile legs and feet, pointed ears and Lasat facial features, seemed like any normal baby. The sight of the baby's eyes made her realize that she didn't care about his Lasat heritage. This was her grandson.

Izzy looked up at her and surprised her by reaching up to hug her around the neck making her eyes fill with tears. She hugged the baby to her.

"Hey, let Grandpa have a chance to see Izzy," Betream said as he came into the rec room after visiting with Jesby and Zeb.

Zeb smiled relieved that Missy's parents were accepting Izzy. They had already accepted Cynda and the Lasat girl adored the elder Phames, especially Betream.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" the girl called out seeing the Phames.

"Hey, kiddo!" Betream called out holding a shaky hand out to her.

Cynda ran over to envelope Betream in a hug and sat on his lap. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Soon Betream was interacting with Izzy the Lasat infant instantly bonding to the elderly man. The baby signed "grandpa" and "grandma" to both Betream and Higal.

"Well, I'll be," Higal said as she bounced Izzy on her lap, "he knows sign language."

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Zeb added still amazed that his infant son was learning sign so quickly, "I don't even know how to do it."

"I learned sign a long time ago when I was a nurse in a deaf ward here on Naboo at the medical facility," Higal said.

"Can you teach me?" Zeb asked his big green eyes in an imploring expression that made her affection for him grow, "I know my hands are large, but can you at least teach me to sign with my one good hand?"

"Of course, Garazeb, I'd love to teach you," Higal answered giving the Lasat a maternal smile that warmed Missy's heart. She never realized that in such a short time her parents had grown to love her Lasat lifemate/husband.

Cynda went over to Higal and picked up Izzy to put him on the floor to play. Immediately he crawled to where his precious Loth-cat sat. He hugged it close while sucking a thumb.

"Missy...Garazeb...," Higal said her eyes tearing up, "That child is an...angel."

Zeb and Missy nodded their heads their own eyes tearing up. Missy layed her head on his shoulder.

Towards the afternoon, Zeb and Missy told the Phames about having a biological child of their own.

"Is that possible?" Betream asked.

"Yes," Missy said holding Zeb's hand, "We've talked to Dr. Triplet and he is arranging for Garazeb and I to undergo genetic testing and bloodwork. We really want this."

Higal who was feeding Izzy a bottle of Shaak milk looked over at Betream and smiled.

"I hope everything goes okay for both of you. Let us know if you need any help," she added lifting Izzy up to burp. He spit up but Higal was ready with a towel on her shoulder. Zeb and Missy tried not to laugh.

"Missy," Betream said seeing Estrella and Jesby come into the room, "Part of our visit isn't just to see the children."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Missy asked hoping something wasn't wrong. She held Zeb's hand tighter. He pulled Missy over to lay her head on his shoulder feeling her tremble.

"Oh, Missy, it's not bad news," Betream continued, "If anything, it's happy news." He looked over at Higal.

"Sweetheart," the elderly woman said, "As you know your father and I are getting older and it's harder for us to take care of the house."

Missy moved her head to look up at Zeb her eyes welling with tears. He kissed her forehead.

"Missy," her mother continued, "We are giving you and Garazeb the house."

Zeb's eyes widened.

Missy looked over at her parents and began to cry. She could hardly speak and just cuddled up to Zeb more.

"Mama...," Missy said moving her chair next to her parents, "I...I don't know what to say."

"Same...here," Zeb murmured blinking his own teary eyes.

"Missy, you and Garazeb need a home of your own for you and your growing family."

"Where are you and Daddy going to live?"

"Your father and I have purchased a condo in Theed at a place for older folks like us," Higal said.

"Honey, you and Garazeb are ready to leave the rehab center," Betream said, "As you know, the house is equipped for quadriplegics and I had it remodeled a few years ago to be bigger to house not only us, but other family members and caregivers. I get around fine in it and I know both of you kids will be able to."

"Daddy," Missy said moving her repulsor chair over so Betream could embrace her, "Thank you."

Zeb's green eyes got bigger. He felt nearly overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't speak. Tears sprang to his eyes and he moved his chair over to the Phames. Higal hugged him close in a mother's embrace kissing him on his furry cheek. Betream embraced the Lasat in a hug of a father's love.

"T...Thank you," he choked out.

"You're welcome, son," Betream answered hugging him more.

Cynda heard what was going on and went to sit on Jesby's lap. A frown crossed the Lasat child's face.

"We're leaving here?" she asked in an innocent way.

Missy moved her chair over to comfort her adopted daughter who looked upset.

"Yes, sweetheart," she said, "We're moving to a nice big house. This is the house where I grew up in."

Missy hoped that the child wouldn't get too upset. Just recently she was showing a little improvement of her emotional issues. This situation could very well set her back.

"I don't wanna go," she whimpered and cuddled closer to Jesby. He put an arm around the child.

Zeb saw that his daughter was upset at the idea of moving from the rehab center.

"Hey, kiddo," he said holding out his right arm gesturing to her to come over and sit on his lap. Cynda got up from Jesby's lap and went over to curl up on her much taller and bigger father's lap. She layed her head against his shoulder and began to cry.

Missy moved closer so she could comfort the girl too. She took her left hand and carassed the girl's back in a soothing way.

"Missy," Higal said, "I didn't think she'd react this way."

"I think she's gotten used to living here at the rehab center and now to be moving to someplace new is upsetting to her."

Zeb put his right arm around his daughter and held her in a father's loving embrace.

"Don't worry," he said to her in a soothing voice, "You won't be alone. Mommy, Izzy, Angela, T'Pell and I will be here with you."

"What about Gran Estrella and Uncle Jesby?" Cynda asked.

"Oh, sweetheart," Missy said carrassing the girl's back, "They won't be far from us. We'll still be coming here to the rehab center. Daddy and I will be soon starting our jobs here and still have to have physical therapy. Just think, you and Izzy get a bigger room and there is a huge back yard for the two of you to play in. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah...okay," she said still a little unsure.

"Hey Phame and Orrelios families how about a visit to the house?" Betream asked hoping that Cynda would cheer up seeing how nice the house was, "Angela and T'Pell have arranged for Garazeb and Missy to have a few days away from the rehab center while Higal and I get everything squared away for the move."

Missy looked over at Zeb and gave him a kiss on the lips. A smile crossed his face.

A few hours later, Zeb, Missy, and Betream were put onto the shuttle their repulsor chairs secured. Higal, Angela and T'Pell loaded supplies for the couple's stay along with everything needed for the children. They said goodbye to Estrella and Jesby hoping the weather would hold out. Storm clouds were gathering in the distance.

Missy was looking forward to staying in the spacious house that she had grown up in. Through the years as her father's condition worsened, a massive remodel was done to increase the size of the house to accomodate a bigger family and caregivers.

Zeb and Missy were positioned near a window where they could see the house before they landed.

"Garazeb, there it is!" she said holding onto his hand more, "I never realized how much I missed going...home."

Zeb swallowed hard at that statement. That made him think of Kanan and Hera on Attolon and that he really missed them.

Zeb's eyes widened at the sight of the big house. It was built on one level to accomodate a quadriplegic. The gray-colored brick made the house seem bigger and he couldn't help but smile seeing the two big trees in the back yard. That made him think about when he was a child on Lasan and how he loved climbing trees. He chuckled getting Missy to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was thinking about when I was a little kid," the Lasat answered, "I used to climb trees and I could still do it if I...weren't paralyzed."

The shuttle landed in an open area in front of the house. Betream left the shuttle first followed by Zeb and Missy. Higal opened the front door and helped her husband, daughter and son-in-law through the doorway.

Missy's eyes filled with tears and she laughed as she gestured to Zeb to follow her. Angela and T'Pell came in next amazed at how beautiful the home was.

"Higal," Angela said to her older friend, "This home is gorgeous! How can you and Betream think about leaving such a beautiful home?"

"It's just too much for Betream and I. It's time for us to downsize. Garazeb and Missy deserve a home of their own and to raise their children in.

Cynda carrying Izzy in his sling wandered around gazing at the house. She seemed interested in a painting over the antique stone fireplace. It was of a group of Loth-cats and kittens. Izzy saw it too and began babbling constantly, a toothy grin on his face. That got Cynda laughing too.

"Sweetie, let's go see your room," T'Pell said leading the girl away so the others could check out more of the house.

Moving their chairs nearly side by side and holding hands, Zeb and Missy followed Higal and Betream through the spacious living room into the kitchen where everything was made to the specifications for use by quadriplegics. The couple never said a word but stared wide-eyed at the kitchen area and the sliding glass door that lead out to a covered patio in the backyard.

They were lead to the master bedroom that had an open veranda similar to the one at the cottage in the lake country where they were married and had their honeymoon. Zeb and Missy felt their hearts lurch at the memories of their time there.

"We can make new memories," Missy whispered as she kissed Zeb on the cheek. He smiled looking forward to that.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cynda called running in and interrupting their thoughts of cuddling together in the spacious bed showing their love for each other.

"Our room is bigger than at the rehab center!" the little Lasat girl said her face in a toothy grin, "Izzy has his own crib and my bed is bigger too! There's pretty blankets on it and a Loth-cat like Izzy's! Can we stay here tonight?"

Zeb and Missy just nodded looking into each other's eyes.

She let out a squeal of happiness and with Izzy giggling in his sling took off running back into the children's room.

"We had some help getting the room ready for the children and for both of you," Betream said seeing Zeb and Missy smiling.

"We'll be leaving as soon as everything is unloaded for your stay," Higal answered wanting her daughter and son-in-law to have time for themselves and for the children.

"Please stay at least for dinner?" Missy asked, "Cynda and Izzy will miss you if you leave too early."

Higal and Betream nodded seeing Angela and T'Pell nod too. The two caregivers would remain to help their patients with their basic needs.

Angela, T'Pell and Higal made a meal of nerf steak, boro potatoes, salad and meiloorun fruit. Higal and Betream enjoyed seeing how happy and relaxed Missy and Zeb were. Cynda sat laughing at Izzy sitting in a baby's chair drinking a bottle held by Higal. The Lasat baby was getting sleepy and began to fall over in the chair.

After dinner they sat on the patio watching the clouds move in. Izzy was getting sleepier and so was Cynda.

"Higal and I are going to head back to Theed before it gets too late," Betream said, "You have an enjoyable evening."

The elderly couple gave Missy and Zeb hugs and kisses goodbye, the two Lasat children too.

"Missy, why don't you and Garazeb relax on the patio while T'Pell and I get Izzy and Cynda ready for bed," Angela said as she lifted up the baby from the sling on Missy's shoulder. The woman nodded and looked over at her lifemate.

"Can I help?' Cynda asked, "I can get clean too."

"Sure, sweetie," Angela answered seeing that Missy and Zeb were gazing at each other with love in their eyes. She knew that the couple were going to have a very relaxing night.

Angela lead T'Pell and Cynda into the spacious refresher that had a child-sized bathtub and a large walk-in shower with two harness chairs suspended from the ceiling. This would enable Zeb and Missy to shower almost like normal patients. She got the tub filled with warm water and saw that Cynda was removing her crop top, shorts and her underwear. The Lasat girl looked smaller than a teenager should be. She crawled into the tub and held her arms out for Izzy.

"Now Cynda," Angela said, "You have to hang onto Izzy so he doesn't slip underwater."

"Okay."

The nurse watched as the naked Lasat girl held the baby close and began to wash his little body. Izzy was babbling and giggling like crazy. Then she washed her own self while still holding Izzy with one of her prehensile feet.

"Okay, kids," T'Pell said, "It's time to get both of you dried off and ready for bed. Cynda, hand me Izzy and let Angela help you."

Cynda climbed out, the Lasat girl's bluish-purple fur dripping wet. Angela could see the girl's developing body knowing in a few more years she would more resemble a female of her species.

Izzy proved to be easy to get dressed in a diaper and a little shirt. The Lasat baby was half asleep and sucking his thumb in a thirsty manner. T'Pell got Cynda tucked in the girl falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Izzy fussed when put into the crib. He kept sucking his thumb and sat up hugging his Loth-cat.

"Hey Izzy," Angela whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her, "It's time to sleep."

She signed "sleep" and the baby shook his head, his droopy ear flopping in a funny way. He signed "play" and she shook her head. That got him to fuss more. Finally after fighting the baby's deteriorating mood, she gave him a bottle of meiloorun juice. He settled into a peaceful slumber. The two caregivers then went to take care of the children's parents.

"Can we try the big shower?" Missy asked looking forward to something other than a sponge bath. Both T'Pell and Angela nodded. Zeb nodded his head looking forward to getting cleaned from head to toe in a real shower like he used to on the GHOST, even though he wouldn't feel the healing benefits.

After checking on the sleeping children one more time, the two caregivers got their patients into the spacious refresher.

"Since you'll be in a shower, you'll both need to be completely unclothed. Would that be all right?" Angela asked.

The couple looked over at each other and by their expressions, it wouldn't be a problem.

T'Pell removed Missy's tunic, shorts and undergarments leaving the waste removal tubes and bags attached to her left leg. Her sandels were removed now leaving her totally naked.

Zeb watched, his eyes widening at the sight of his lifemate's nude body. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His furry pointed ears tingled with anticipation at wanting to touch her even with one hand.

Angela removed Zeb's tunic, shorts and undergarments also leaving the waste removal tubes and bags attached to his left leg.

Missy smiled at the sight of her Lasat lifemate's nude body. The light purple fur with the deeper purple stripes covering every inch of his body excited her. She felt her face flush and so wanted to run her hand over the warm soft fur especially on his chest.

Both caregivers got them positioned into the harness chairs the couple looking into each other's eyes.

"Can the chairs be moved closer?" Missy asked hoping that could be arranged.

"Yes," T'Pell said as she pushed a button on the wall moving the chairs next to each other.

The couple drank in each other's scents and sights of their bodies. The water began to fall from the ceiling making them both gasp. They leaned their heads forward and engaged in a kiss on the lips. They put their functional hands on each other's shoulders the water trickling over skin and fur. The kisses grew a bit passionate and the caregivers cleared their throats showing that they were still there to get them cleaned off.

"C'mon you two, let's get you cleaned..."

Less than an hour later, Zeb was redressed in a pair of shorts and a nighttime tunic that was a little short for his tall frame. Missy was dressed in a pair of undergarments and her nightgown that she wore on their wedding night. The two caregivers got them back into their repulsor chairs and ready to be positioned in the bed of the master bedroom. They wanted to be positioned on their sides pressed close together.

"Goodnight, kids," Angela said.

"Let us know if you need anything," T'Pell added.

"Uh...huh." came two whispered responses.

"My love," Missy whispered as she nuzzled her face close to Zeb's.

"Beloved," came his whispered response back nuzzling her face more.

The two lovers engaged in a round of passionate kissing, Missy taking her left hand to carass Zeb's face. He in turn carassed Missy's face seeing her skin flush. The kissing grew more intense and Missy took her hand reaching under the Lasat's tunic to carass the soft fur of his chest. Zeb let out a sigh and ran his right hand under Missy's nightgown to feel her smooth skin. She let out a sigh and kissed him harder, feeling his touch on her upper chest.

"Oh...Karabast!" Missy said her voice in a moan of pleasure.

Zeb let out a chuckle that got her laughing between kisses. He felt her massaging his shoulder under his tunic and he moaned too.

"You can...say that...again...oh...K...Karabast."

They continued kissing and carassing for nearly an hour when a flash of lightening startled them. Drenched in the sweat of desire, they clung to one another, their breathing slowing down. A crack of thunder sounded startling them more. As the thunder faded the loud wails of two Lasat children sounded.

"Mommy! Daddy!" came Cynda's frightened cries. Zeb and Missy turned their heads to see a crying Cynda running into the room with an equally crying Izzy in her arms.

"Cynda, sweetheart," Missy said, "Come up here."

Sobbing, Cynda ran up and crawled onto the bed and in between them. Zeb put his arm on Cynda's back patting it in a comforting way. Missy held Izzy close to her chest murmuring to the baby.

"Garazeb?" Angela called over the communicator, "Is everything all right?"

"We're fine, Angela. Cynda and Izzy are her with us," he answered.

"Izzy needs a diaper change," Missy added getting a whiff of the Lasat baby's soiled diaper.

"Be right there."

Izzy had a clean diaper put on him a few minutes later and was given a pacifier for him to suck on for comfort. Angela and Missy were pleasantly surprised that the Lasat baby responded to something that was comforting to a human baby. Missy held the baby closer and hummed a lullabye, Izzy feeling the vibrations of her voice through the skin of her neck and chest. That soothed him into a peaceful sleep. Cynda closed her eyes hearing her mother's voice and fell asleep sucking her right thumb.

Missy looked over and saw that Zeb had fallen asleep as well and she reached over to carass the Lasat's face and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

The next morning:

Missy woke up and saw the two children still asleep and cuddled up to Zeb who was snoring softly. She smiled and reached over with her left hand to carass his face. He sighed not fully waking up. He nuzzled his face against her hand.

"Missy?" came T'Pell's voice over the communicator, "Are you and Garazeb ready to be dressed?"

"I'm awake, T'Pell, but Garazeb and the kids are still asleep. Could you help me out of bed? I need a shower. Things got a little...hot and heavy last night if you know what I mean."

T'Pell snickered understanding what she meant by that comment.

"I'll be there in a few moments."

After being showered, Missy went out to the kitchen area to have a cup of caf with Angela and T'Pell.

"So...Garazeb is still asleep?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Missy answered, "I...uh...think I wore him out last night."

Angela chuckled and saw that T'Pell was trying not to laugh.

"Sounds like you have a healthy libido," the older nurse said, "Garazeb is a lucky Lasat male to have someone like you to show him so much love."

"Garazeb's not bad in the love making department either," Missy added, "Even with his big clawed hands he's very gentle. He's an amazing kisser."

"I think we've heard enough," T'Pell said her blue skin flushing with embarrassment.

All three women laughed and watched as the sun peeked through the trees to dry the wet grass from last night's storm.

"Mommy..." came a voice from the doorway.

It was Cynda. The little Lasat girl was rubbing her eyes and looked even younger in her short nightgown and matching shorts.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Missy said smiling at the child.

The girl went over to sit on her mommy's lap. She nursed a thumb in her mouth and snuggled up to Missy's chest.

"Where's Izzy?" Missy asked.

"He's still sleeping next to Daddy," Cynda said looking up at the human woman's face, "I think Daddy needs a shower. His fur smells funny."

Missy couldn't hold back her laughter knowing the reason for the Lasat's rather aromatic fur. It was from the sweat created by their love making session just hours before. When he became aroused, the fur took on an even more musky scent. To Missy it was a pleasant scent reminding her of the beautiful soul she had married and mated with...several times.

Later Zeb woke up and Angela got him showered while Missy took care of Izzy who was still asleep sucking on the pacifier. The human woman gazed down at her alien son thinking he was the cutest thing she ever saw.

Angela got Zeb dressed in one of his old Honor Guard uniforms that the nurse had altered to fit his slimmer frame. The top part could be opened at the neck to the chest. Missy insisted that Angela open the top part exposing his broad furry chest. Her smile got bigger.

Zeb saw Missy sitting in her repulsor chair dressed in a short jumpsuit with a plunging neckline that showed alot of cleavage. The sight of his lifemate made Zeb break out in a big toothy grin.

"Garazeb," Missy said as she moved her chair closer to him so she could lay her hand on his chest, "You are one...sexy looking Lasat male."

That made his grin get bigger.

"As human females go," he said his eyes showing the love he felt for her, " You look very...desirable."

Missy laughed and leaned her head to kiss him on the lips. He leaned his head closer to deepen the kiss. Izzy decided to wake up and began babbling a blue streak getting them to pull away to laugh.

The family sat around the dining room table later on having breakfast and enjoying each other's company. Angela and T'Pell noticed how relaxed Garazeb and Missy were and that they were getting used to being new parents to two young children. Seeing their reactions to Cynda and Izzy proved that. Being in such homey surroundings made the two caregivers realize that this home was where the Orrelios family belonged...


	16. Chapter 16 New Arrivals

Here's another chapter in so many days! Not much else to do but write when one is healing from a knee injury. Have three more months in the knee brace. At least I'm not looking at another surgery on the knee. One was bad enough! Enjoy this newest chapter!

Chapter 16 "New Arrivals"

Zeb and Missy the next few months settled into their new home they had inherited from Missy's parents. They started working at the rehab center and continued with their own physical therapy. Missy's left arm became a little stronger but nothing else. In turn, Zeb's right arm became as good as new before he was paralyzed. Missy became a counselor since she was so good at listening and caring for people. Zeb remembered how she had helped him through his darkest hours and then they fell in love. The big Lasat helped in physical therapy as a coach. He was not only good at helping with therapy which he did with his good arm, he was caring and compassionate too.

Little Izzy began pulling himself up to a standing position and was soon walking all over the house. Zeb and Missy along with Cynda, Angela and T'Pell had to keep an eye on him. He began climbing too like a normal Lasat toddler would do. Missy was terrified that he would hurt himself, but Zeb reassured her that Lasat toddlers climb all the time and he would be fine. Cynda had been enrolled in a school in Theed for children with emotional problems and she would start in five months. The girl was looking forward to making new friends and learning new things.

Dr. Triplet arranged for the tests to begin for seeing if Zeb and Missy would be able to have a biological child. The couple would be spending some time at the medical facility where Dr. Pol, the Duros genetic scientist would conduct the tests.

Betream and Higal was going to take care of Cynda and Izzy at their condo in Theed. Cynda didn't mind staying with the elderly couple who she adored, but Izzy was another matter. The Lasat toddler got upset being separated from Missy and Zeb. He fussed constantly and threw one tantrum after another.

"Honey," Higal said, "The baby will be fine. This is the first time he's been away from you and Garazeb and he will be a bit fussy. Betream and I won't have any trouble. We raised you, didn't we?"

That made Missy feel a bit better. She hated to be separated from her children.

At the medical facility Zeb and Missy were taken to separate rooms where they were undressed and put into flimsy hospital gowns. Assistants to Dr. Pol, drew blood and took tissue samples for the DNA testing.

Dr. Pol took the blood draws and tissue samples to the lab and put them under a microscope and also a machine that measured the differences in the Lasat and human DNA. He worked for hours and with help from his two human assistants, they got the results. The Duros scientist could hardly contain his excitement at the results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios," he said to the couple as they sat in their repulsor chairs still dressed in the gowns, "I have the results of the blood work and DNA tests."

Zeb held Missy's hand. Both of them swallowed hard knowing the news could be bad.

"Dr. Pol," Missy added, "Please call us Garazeb and Missy. Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios sounds too..."

"Formal," Zeb finished for her.

The Duros scientist smiled and then said, "Okay, point taken. Garazeb...Missy...the tests reveal that both of your DNA are compatible. Lasat blood and human blood have similar qualities. The tissue samples show similarities even with Garazeb's fur-covered skin."

Zeb looked confused.

"Dr. Pol, in Basic please?"

"Garazeb...you and your wife will be able to have a biological child. Since both of you are paralyzed, normal conception and birth aren't possible. Missy, if you weren't a quadriplegic, you could possibly carry a mixed species child, but because of the paralysis you are not able to. Garazeb, because you too are a quadriplegic, you can't perform your fatherly duties in the conception of a mixed species child. This will all be done in a laboratory setting. Missy, since you are fifty years old we will be giving you a treatment for egg production. Garazeb, since you are younger there won't be a problem with harvesting sperm from you."

The Lasat's face turned a deep shade of purple and red. He knew they would have to get what was needed without his help and that made him uncomfortable.

"How long will this take?" Missy asked seeing how embarrassed her lifemate was getting.

"We can start treatments today. I will harvest some eggs to see if they are viable and also collect sperm. These techniques will be a bit uncomfortable but not painful. "

Both Missy and Zeb swallowed hard realizing what they were about to encounter.

After getting an injection that made more eggs form in Missy's ovaries, she was taken to a room where she was placed on a table on her back, her legs up in stirrups. She swallowed hard knowing what would happen having a pelvic exam before she was paralyzed. She kept staring up at the ceiling while the lab tech talked to her while harvesting the eggs.

Zeb was taken to another room and the Lasat was layed on his back on a table his legs spread apart. That made him very uncomfortable and he closed his eyes. The lab tech, a human female began to gather the sperm and talked to him to get his mind off the procedure even though he couldn't feel anything.

"I better not see you smiling," he said trying to chuckle.

"I'm not, Garazeb," she said knowing he was very uncomfortable with her touching parts of his anatomy he couldn't feel anymore, "I've done this procedure many times on alot of patients. You're just the first Lasat I've done it on."

"Karabast..." Zeb whispered.

After the procedures were done, Zeb and Missy were redressed and placed back in their repulsor chairs.

"That was...weird," the Lasat said holding Missy's hand.

"What was, love?" Missy asked seeing he looked a bit unnerved.

"That lab tech touching me in my...uh...private regions. It was really weird because I couldn't feel what she was doing and knew what she was doing. Karabast!"

"She?!" Missy asked her eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, I had a human female lab tech doing the procedure."

Missy laughed imagining the expression on her lifemate's face at what he had to go through.

"Well, if you want to compare horror stories, I had my legs up in stirrups and my legs spread apart."

"Yikes!" Zeb said as he swallowed hard, "That sounds worse than what I went through!"

They both laughed at the embarrassment of it all.

"C'mon love," Missy said, "Let's go to the nursery and see the babies."

She knew they would be at the medical facility for a few more days and would be playing the waiting game.

Later in the day, Dr. Pol and his two lab techs took two of Missy's eggs and put them in a fluid-filled container like a womb. With a tube they took some of Zeb's sperm and injected it into the eggs.

"All we can do is wait," he said hoping it would work.

At the Phames condo in Theed, Higal had her hands full with a very fussy Izzy who kept signing "mommy" and "daddy". Cynda settled in just fine and helped her grandmother and grandfather with chores around the condo and helping Betream with building a ship model. He was glad that Cynda was old enough to look out for herself pretty much. Izzy was a different story. The Lasat toddler was throwing tantrums all the time and kept trying to hide from Higal.

"Izzy," the elderly woman said as she walked around with the baby in her arms trying to calm his crying. It got to the point where Izzy just wanted to be held all the time and if Higal put him down in his crib, he would just cry so loud his voice went hoarse.

Betream saw how much trouble his wife was having and had an idea.

"Honey, it's such a nice day. Why don't we take the children to that handicapped park that's not far from here? I can make it fine in the repulsor chair. The weather's warm enough and maybe Izzy will settle down. I think he misses his parents."

Higal agreed and brought out the stroller that they had gotten a few days before the children arrived. It fit a human child from newborn to about three years of age. Since Izzy was about the size of a human infant of around six to eight months of age, he'd fit fine in it. She got the Lasat baby in an outfit that would be good for being outdoors and Cynda wore a little dress that made her look almost human. Higal had put the Lasat girl's hair in two ponytails that hung down her shoulders.

"Okay, Izzy, let's get you in the stroller," Higal said putting the Lasat baby down into the stroller's seat. Izzy's eyes got big and he squirmed when she attached the safety straps on him. The baby's face puckered up into a sad expression and he began to cry.

"Oh...Izzy...It's okay," Higal said setting the baby's Loth-cat next to him. Izzy's sobs eased a bit as he hugged his favorite toy. The elderly woman signed "play" to Izzy and he calmed down. A smile appeared through the tears.

"Okay, kids, let's go," Betream said leading his wife and grandkids to the elevator that would take them to the lobby and outside.

Izzy stared around when they got outside. Higal had put the pacifier in his mouth knowing it had a calming effect on him. Cynda walked next to Betream and held onto her grandpa's hand.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park which was next to the river that ran through parts of Theed. It was enclosed in a transparent fence not taking away from the scenery.

"It's pretty here," Cynda said and gazed around her big green eyes wide with wonder, "Can I go play where the other kids are?"

"Go ahead, squirt," Betream said giving her a swat on her backside making her laugh.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Higal asked knowing the girl's emotional problems.

"She'll be fine. It'll do her good to be with children her own age. Most of the kids here are handicapped and Cynda has a handicap too...in a way. Look how she's talking to several of them already."

Higal looked over and saw Cynda talking to two human boys in repulsor chairs. All were smiling making her feel better.

Betream lead her and Izzy over to a bench where a Twi'lek family were watching their blind daughter play with two blind human children.

"Hello," an older male Twi'lek said, "How are you folks doing today?"

"Just fine, thank you," Betream answered.

"What a cute baby!" the female Twi'lek said seeing Izzy trying to free himself from the safety straps, "He's a Lasat isn't he?"

"Yes," Higal answered, "These are our two grandchildren who were adopted by my daughter and her Lasat husband. This is Izzy and the girl is Cynda. Izzy is deaf but he knows sign language. Cynda has some emotional issues but is getting better."

"She looks like she's having fun with her ne w friends," the female Twi'lek answered.

Higal looked over and saw Cynda building sand castles on the river side. She was getting quite dirty but didn't seem to mind. Betream and Higal had to laugh at her. She set Izzy on the ground and the Lasat baby pulled himself up to a standing position and tried to take a step. He fell on his little rear and started to cry.

"He's been a little fussy since we've been taking care of him while his parents are having some tests done at the hospital."

"I hope it's nothing serious," the male Twi'lek said.

"It's not," Betream added, "Missy our daughter and Garazeb her Lasat husband are trying to have a biological child of their own. So far everything is looking good. We'll know in a few more days to a week."

Back at the medical facility, Dr. Pol got some results from the tests.

"Dr. Pol," one of the techs said, "One of the two eggs is showing signs of fertilization."

The Duros scientist looked into the container that held Missy's eggs floating in a fluid similiar to a female's womb. One egg looked a bit milky colored and the other one looked healthy.

"The one egg is...dead," he said and turned to the tech," Separate the fertilized egg and get more fluid in the container."

"Will do Doctor."

Two days later, Zeb and Missy were back home with the children. Dr. Pol said all they could do now was be patient. The egg was growing slowly still showing signs of life.

At the Lab:

Dr. Pol was studying data on the procedure when he looked over at the container to see that the egg had divided into now two eggs.

"What the?!..." the scientist gasped and ran a scanner over both. They were healthy and the hybrid DNA was holding together. Even at this early stage, the scientist could see that the embryos would become male and female.

Twins, Lasat/human hybrid twins.

The scientist got ahold of Zeb and Missy to tell them the news and reassure them that all was well and soon the embryonic beings would take on form.

"Garazeb!" Missy said as she layed her head against his chest, "Twins! We're having twins!"

All Zeb could do was just smile and hold his lifemate tighter.

Kanan and Hera had contacted them several times and were thrilled at the news of Zeb's and Missy's upcoming births of the twin Lasat/human babies. The couple had also shown them a holographic image of the home they received from the Phames.

"Zeb, the house is beautiful!" Hera said, "Alot of room for more children."

"Four is enough for us, right Missy?" he said looking over at his lifemate nodding. She was overjoyed at hoping to hold her own children in her arms. She loved Cynda and Izzy dearly, but the thought of children that her and Garazeb had conceived was almost too much for her emotions.

The rebels also got to visit with Cynda and Izzy and were amazed at how much the Lasat infant had grown since they saw him last. He signed to them and Sabine was the only one who could understand. Ezra just made faces at Izzy getting him to laugh. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe got to visit this time and the three former troopers were reduced to cooing idiots when interacting with Izzy. The baby giggled at the faces they made at him. Izzy seemed to bond with Wolffe the most probably because the trooper kept making faces at him. Zeb had to laugh at how funny they were.

"Do you know how goofy you three look?" the Lasat said to them, flashing them a toothy grin.

"Who cares?" Wolffe said, "Your son is a real cutie!"

Cynda interacted with Ezra and Sabine telling the two teenagers about going to school in Theed and making new friends at the park. She was happy to see her older siblings and missed them alot.

The call had to be cut short due to solar interference causing the signal to degrade and fade.

"Zeb, we'll try to visit next month," Kanan said seeing the Lasat's face take on a look of sadness.

"I miss you," he said his voice shaking.

Ezra, Sabine and the troopers said a quick goodbye.

"Goodbye, Zeb," Hera said her face reflecting the almost maternal love she felt for the Lasat, "We'll see you when we can. Remember how much we love you."

"I...I...love...you guys...too," Zeb stammered out as tears came to his eyes.

That would be the last time he would hear the voices of his family...for a very long time...

Six months later Dr. Pol had the Orrelios come to the medical facility to see their children who were nearly ready to come out of their artificial womb. Zeb and Missy had only seen them once when they were tiny embryos just showing signs of their mixed heritage.

When they came into the lab, their eyes widened at the sight of the embryos who were now fully developed infants. The hybrid babies were floating side by side in the fluid filled "womb".

Zeb and Missy moved their chairs closer so they could see more of their children.

"Which one is male and female?" Missy asked.

"The one with the purple fur is the male and the one with the olive-colred fur is the female," the scientist said.

The Lasat and his human lifemate stared at the babies.

The male one had the sleek purple fur like Zeb with the same darker purple stripe patterns, little pointed ears and a full head of wavy purplish-black hair that seemed to float around his head in the thick fluid. The tiny clawed hands had five little fingers like a human hand and the tiny feet had five toes but were shaped like a Lasat's. The baby was curled up in a tight fetal position and moved as if he sensed the presence of his parents. The face revealed showing that the features were a combination of Lasat and human. Gone was the pug-like nose with slitted nostrils to be replaced with a furry little button nose like a human baby's. The face was more human shaped and the mouth was still Lasat but a little smaller. The eyes looked big and had long purpish-black eyelashes the eyebrow ridges were smaller. The eyes opened and Zeb and Missy gasped.

The babys eyes were a lime green with a ring of emerald green around the big black pupils. The eyes blinked and then closed again. The baby curled into a fetal position and began sucking on his left thumb.

Zeb and Missy watched as the female baby uncurled from a fetal position so they could see that she like her brother had a more human looking body. The baby's fur was the same olive coloring as Missy's skin and there were darker olive stripes the same pattern as Zeb's. Like the male baby her facial features were a mixture of Lasat and human. The female had a full head of black hair identical to Missy's. The baby opened her eyes that had long thick black lashes. The eyes were of a shade of dark blue like Missy's and around the black pupils was a lighter shade of blue. The baby seemed to look up at them then closed her eyes sucking her thumb too.

"Missy," Zeb said softly while holding her hand, "The female baby looks like you. She has your skin color, your eyes and your nose."

"The male baby looks like you," Missy said reaching over to kiss him on the lips.

"How long until..." Zeb began to say.

"They are born?" Dr. Pol asked and saw the amazed looks on the couple's faces, "If everything goes okay, they can be removed from the artificial womb in about a week."

"Are they all right?" Missy asked holding tighter to her lifemate's hand.

"Missy, you and Garazeb have nothing to worry about. The infants are very healthy and because of their mixed heritage, they are growing fast."

Soon the day came for the "birth" of the hybrid infants. Zeb and Missy had Betream and Higal stay with Cynda and Izzy in case there would be any problems. The two Lasat children were a bit nervous about two new siblings coming home. At least Cynda was, Izzy was a little too young to really notice but he picked up on the mood change around the house.

In the lab, Zeb and Missy watched as the two hybrid infants were removed from the liquid-filled artificial womb. Two lab techs dried the naked infants off and cleared their airways. The male infant coughed for a few moments, the tech massaging the tiny furry back. Suddenly a loud human infant cry issued from the baby. The female infant also coughed and had her back massaged to get her to cry. She soon showed she had a healthy set of lungs in the human infant cry she let out.

Zeb and Missy watched transfixed at the sight of their two newborn children and were amazed at how human they sounded when they first cried.

"Can we hold them?" Missy asked already feeling a mother's love for her newborn children.

"Just let the techs get them dried all the way off and dressed in diapers and little shirts. We will be preparing bottles of formula to feed them to help with the bonding process," Dr. Pol said.

Less than a half hour later, Missy held in a sling the female hybrid who was dozing off. The newborn had calmed down feeling her mother's loving touch. The big blue eyes gazed unfocused up at her as she was being fed a bottle.

Zeb was holding the male hybrid in a sling like Missy's and was amazed how the baby took to the bottle he was feeding him. The infant gazed up at Zeb with unfocused eyes of a green that the Lasat had never seen before. He took one of his big clawed hands and gently carassed the babys head of soft hair that felt so much like Missy's hair.

Later that day, Angela and T'Pell came to pick up Zeb and Missy. They were amazed at the sight of the newborn Lasat/human babies. The bond of parents was already growing for their patients and the babies responded to that love.

"We've got everything set up for the babies including plenty of formula and diapers," Angela said, "I know newborns go through alot of diapers!"

"How are Cynda and Izzy?" Zeb asked hoping the two Lasat children would be fine with a new brother and sister.

"They are excited about being a big sister and big brother," T'Pell added, "Izzy can't stop signing 'baby brother, baby sister'. Cynda just wants to hold them and feed them a bottle."

"Sounds like my little mother," Missy said.

"Missy, your parents want to stay with you and Garazeb for awhile to help out and I think you should take them up on their offer. Newborns can be a handful," Angela added, "I think they want to spend time with you and the children. They want to spoil their new grand babies."

When they got home Betream and Higal were overjoyed at the sight of the hybrid infants. To them, they were the most beautiful babies they had ever seen despite their mixed species heritage.

"Garazeb," Higal said as she held the male infant, "This little boy looks just like you with Missy's nose. Missy, the little girl looks just like you especially her blue eyes and little nose."

"I noticed that too," Zeb answered seeing the love Missy had in her eyes for the newborns. He felt the same way. Now the Orrelios family line would go on with the birth of the twins even with their mixed species heritage.

Cynda knealt down next to Missy's repulsor chair to see the female infant in the sling around her mother's chest and shoulder.

"Mommy, she looks like you." Cynda said and reached a clawed hand to carass the sleeping infant's face.

Izzy was walking slowly over to where Zeb sat in his repulsor chair. Higal had handed him the male infant and he was also asleep like his sister. The deaf Lasat toddler signed "up" and Higal lifted him up so he could sit on Zeb's lap.

"Hey, Izzy," the big Lasat said moving the infant closer so Izzy could see him, "This is your baby brother."

Izzy signed "brother" and then the sign for love. He reached over to kiss the sleeping infant on the head. That made Zeb nearly break down and cry seeing the love his adopted son was showing. Missy moved her chair closer to his and they gazed down at their newborn children...thinking this could've never happened. Now everything would be all right...


	17. Chapter 17 Death Of A Family?

This chapter is probably going to be the saddest one I've written for the story. It will be going along with the events that happened at the end of Season 3. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be adding to the story. I probably won't be adding a new chapter for a few weeks. I'm pet-sitting for a friend and don't have good internet coverage.

Chapter 17 "Death of A Family?"

Not long after the hybrid children had been brought home they were given names. Missy wanted them to have names from both the Phame side of the family as well as the Orrelios side. The male baby was named Williard Kanan Orrelios, the first name being Missy's grandfather's name and of course after Zeb's friend/legal guardian. The female was named Ne'Roos Hera Orrelios, the first name being the name of Zeb's long dead Lasat mother and also Hera after Zeb's friend/legal guardian. The children were called Willi and Neri.

A year had gone by since Zeb had heard from Kanan and Hera and he feared the worst. He had tried numerous times to contact them but couldn't get through. Missy watched as her lifemate/husband began to sink into a depression not unlike what he had gone through when he was first injured.

It was the children that kept his spirits up. Little Willi and Neri grew faster than human children due to the Lasat part of their heritage. They were happy little toddlers that followed Izzy all over the house and were climbing everywhere. The deaf Lasat child had grown too and was the size of a human three year old. He never spoke but used sign language all the time. He even began trying to teach Willi and Neri sign but they were a bit too young yet. They did learn a few things. Most of the time they just babbled like human children which they sounded similar to. Izzy was very protective of his younger siblings and if they were at the park he would growl if another kid came too close. Cynda on the other hand, had started school and was making friends and learning alot of things. A human boy who was autistic was her best friend. Cynda decided that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up and Dr. Triplet said when she was old enough, he'd help her get into medical school. Cynda had also grown up and was nearly as tall as Angela or T'Pell. She was still a little childish in her actions for a sixteen year old but her parents didn't care, they loved her anyway.

Zeb and Missy enjoyed working at the rehab center and found themselves making new friends with several new residents that had arrived recently. One was an older Twi'lek woman who had broke her back in a speeder bike accident. The other was an eighteen year old human boy who had developed a crippling disease that destroyed his spinal cord. The boy really bonded to Missy and Zeb, considering them to be his parents in a way. His own parents were dead. The old Twi'lek had taken a shine to Zeb. Missy teased him that she liked his "handsome" face.

One day after a particularly exhausting day, Zeb and Missy were taking a break in the rec room of the center when on the holonet there was news of an Empire attack on an Outer Rim world.

Estrella and Jesby were entertaining the couple's three youngest children who always came with them to work. The two older residents loved playing with the toddlers, especially Izzy who was very fond of Jesby. Willi and Neri loved Estrella and liked to sit on her lap all the time.

"This report comes from the Outer Rim," a reporter said, "These next pictures are from the planet Attolon where a major attack is being staged as we speak. These images are coming from an Imperial star destroyer that is involved with the attack."

Zeb's pointed ears perked up at the word "Attolon". He turned his head away from talking to Missy and saw something that chilled him to the core of his being.

The world where his family lived, was being bombarded by an orbital assault from the star destroyers. Smoke was curling up from craters where once was a base and fires lit up the area like a million suns.

"No...," Zeb moaned and Missy moved her left hand to pat his right arm. She saw that tears were forming in his eyes.

The images showed that the area around Chopper Base was in ruins and bodies of people who were caught in the blasts, were laying amongst the debris. More images showed ships from the rebel fleet that were being hit by TIE fighters and being blown apart. Zeb sat transfixed watching the carnage his big green eyes wide and unblinking. Missy had T'Pell lean her closer to Zeb so he could lay his head on her shoulder. By the look on his face, Missy knew that her lifemate was about to cry.

The images grew more graphic and Zeb saw something he hoped he'd never see. His family's ship the GHOST was being attacked by a squadron of TIE's, smoke and flames erupting from one of the engines. The ship limped away and looked like she was ready to crash into a hillside.

"No...," he whispered and closed his eyes, burying his face against Missy's shoulder. She reached her left hand up to carass his head.

"Here's more information coming in," the reporter continued, "The base that housed the famous Phoenix Squadron has been...completely destroyed. There are many casualties and no one knows the fate of the squadron's lead ship the GHOST. She was last seen going down near a hillside many klicks from the base."

The camera panned out farther and Zeb lifted his head to see the carnage and to his horror, he saw the wreckage of the GHOST's shuttle the PHANTOM. The smaller ship was nearly flattened, but no bodies were seen. Zeb's lower lip began to quiver and a low whimper built in his throat. Missy knew he was going to break down and didn't want the children near when that happened.

"Estrella," Missy said to the elderly woman, "Get the kids out of here, now!"

Estrella understood knowing that Zeb was about to break down and she knew that Izzy, Willi and Neri didn't need to see their father getting hysterical.

In a morbid curiousity, Zeb kept watching the images on the holonet and finally he let out a scream that nearly shook the walls.

"Hera! Kanan!" he cried out as tears streamed down his cheeks. Missy hugged him closer feeling him trembling, "No...oh no...!"

Zeb buried his face into Missy's tunic and cried with all the tears of a broken heart. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling, having lost his whole family in a tragedy. She knew that her lifemate would need her more than ever now. She held him tighter and then he pulled away from her.

"Garazeb?" she asked and saw that he was looking over at Angela who was the closest thing he had to a mother and understood that at that moment Garazeb needed a mother's comforting embrace. She glanced over at the nurse and she understood.

Angela walked over and knealt down in front of Zeb's repulsor chair. The Lasat looked over and saw his caregiver that was more like a maternal figure. Seeing her compassionate eyes made the dam break. Zeb began to cry in loud sobs and hung onto Angela with the desperation of a child. She rocked him in her arms, feeling the tears wetting her tunic. She murmured comforting words and kept holding the weeping Lasat tight. She didn't care that he didn't want her to let go of him. Eventually the crying stopped but he continued to cuddle close to Angela.

"Let him be, sweetie," Estrella said, "He's hurting right now and Angela represents the only mother he has now. Missy, don't you worry none either. Garazeb has to get the grief out of his system and it's different for every person. Let him cry, let him get mad. That will make him feel better...eventually."

Missy moved her chair over to put her left hand on Zeb's trembling back. He lifted his head up and cried more seeing the face of his lifemate. Missy began to cry and leaned her head against his back. Estrella moved her chair over to embrace her younger friends.

"You kids don't worry," she said in a soothing way, "Gran Estrella will take care of you and the little ones."

Down in the waiting area, Jesby was having a hard time calming three upset toddlers. The kids were crying picking up on the emotions that their parents were showing. Izzy kept signing "Mommy" and "Daddy" all the time while he cried. The twin hybrid toddlers were whimpering and rubbing their teary eyes.

"Mama! Dada!" little Willi the more timid of the two twins wailed.

Neri just pouted and thrust a thumb in her mouth, her big blue eyes overflowing with tears. "Mama! Dada!" she also cried.

"I'm here," Missy said as she moved her repulsor chair into the room. She had heard the cries of her children and left Zeb with Angela. All three children ran to her and climbed onto her lap. They held onto Missy's tunic and cried their little hearts out. She cried along with them.

Angela had T'Pell contact the rehab center's staff to get the shuttle ready to take Zeb and Missy home knowing that Zeb would be needing some rest and the love of his little family. The older nurse knew that her and T'Pell would be in for a rough night and also contacted Missy's parents to come and help. The Phames loved the children and would do anything to help their daughter and son-in-law.

Zeb was sedated and Missy lay next to him on their spacious bed. The Lasat never stirred even when Angela got him dressed in a nighttime tunic. He was given a sedative to calm him so he would sleep. He was so exhausted from crying that the medications took hold quickly. Missy lay next to him and put her left arm around his neck. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and layed her head on his shoulder.

Missy's parents came to the house and immediately took to caring for the three young children. Higal and Betream were glad that the twin hybrid children loved them as much as Izzy and Cynda did. Cynda had come home from school a little later and was saddened at hearing about Hera and Kanan.

"That's why Daddy's so sad," Cynda asked feeling like she wanted to cry, "I can hear him crying. It makes me want to cry too."

"You go ahead and cry, sweetheart," Higal said hugging the Lasat girl close. She dried her tears.

Later in the evening, Zeb had finally fallen asleep and Angela was helping T'Pell with the younger children.

Izzy shook his head when Angela signed to him that he had to go to bed. The deaf Lasat child opened his mouth and looked to be trying to speak. Usually he just made a squeeky noise or a gurgle. Not this time...

"Da...Da," the deaf child uttered a bit slurred. He pointed to the master bedroom.

"By the Twi'lek gods!" T'Pell murmured, "He spoke his first word!"

"Da...Da...Ma...Ma..." Izzy babbled out.

Cynda stared wide-eyed at her younger sibling and went over to pick him up. He layed his head on Cynda's shoulder. "Cynna," he said.

"Children, you have to go to bed now," Angela said after getting over the shock of hearing Izzy speak.

"Okay," Cynda said putting Izzy down who became upset, "Can I help get the twins clean?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Angela said, "Now get undressed..."

After the children were bathed, they were dressed in night wear and put into their beds. Willi and Neri were put into their cribs and given a bottle of Shaak milk to help calm them down. Izzy wanted a bottle too even though he was now too old for one.

"No, Izzy," Angela signed to the deaf child, "You're a big boy now and don't need a bottle."

The Lasat toddler sat in his crib and began to throw a tantrum. He wasn't about to go to sleep unless he got a bottle as well.

"T'Pell, go ahead and get Izzy a bottle," Angela said knowing that the toddler wouldn't calm down, "He's upset and it will calm him down. If that doesn't work I'll give him a pacifier."

Soon Izzy was laying in his crib drinking a bottle of Shaak milk like his younger siblings who were sound asleep. It didn't take long for the Lasat toddler to nod off.

Cynda lay crying and held her Tooka doll while sucking her thumb. This was the first time she had sucked her thumb in a long time. Angela sat down on the side of the bed and sang a lullabye to the sixteen year old Lasat child. Soon she feel asleep clutching her Tooka doll tighter, thumb in her mouth looking like a small child.

Satisfied that the four children were finally asleep, Angela and T'Pell went back out to where Higal and Betream sat in the living room. They hoped for a quieter night when all of a sudden Missy called out for help.

The two caregivers followed by Higal and Betream went into the master bedroom.

Zeb had fallen out of the bed and lay whimpering on the floor still sedated. Missy felt so helpless not able to go to him.

"What happened, honey?" Higal asked as she sat down to embrace her crying daughter.

"Garazeb...woke up and began to thrash around with his right arm and fell off the bed! I couldn't help him! I...couldn't...help him!"

"T'Pell, help me get Garazeb back onto the bed," Angela said as she activated the Lasat's antigrav device, "Missy, maybe you should stay with the children tonight."

"I've never been away from Garazeb at night...before," she sobbed.

"It's for the best. He could've hurt you. I know he wouldn't but we can't take a chance. Garazeb is having some emotional issues right now and Lasat's are know to have a bad temper. Missy, let T'Pell help you."

Missy gave Zeb a kiss on the mouth and whispered "I love you," to him as T'Pell helped her to her repulsor chair. The Lasat opened his eyes for a moment and looked at her, the green eyes focusing on the face of his beloved lifemate.

"M...Missy..." he whispered and tears streamed down the sides of his face leaving dark streaks on the fur.

"My love..." Missy said back, "I'll be in the next room."

The next morning Zeb had stopped talking and just sat propped up in the bed staring at nothing. He wouldn't even eat for Angela and never reacted to Missy either. Later that morning the children were brought in to try and get him to react but nothing happened.

Missy was distraught but had to hold it together for her four children who needed her more. Higal and Betream kept vigal at Zeb's side when Missy was taking care of the children. The twins were more fussy than usual and Izzy began to act more childish than ever. The Lasat toddler had begun to wet himself and had to be diapered again and refused to sleep without a bottle. Angela and Higal reassured Missy that Izzy would get better when Garazeb got better. The toddler was reacting in the only way he knew how.

Two months went by and Zeb never spoke. Missy was beside herself with worry and missed having a husband to show love to and to talk too. It was killing her.

"I'm losing him," she said to Higal and Betream who had moved back into the house to help, "I don't know what to do! He doesn't talk to me. He doesn't...touch me. He's gone forever!"

Missy began to cry and Higal held her close. She had watched for the fast few months how not having a normal husband was taking it's toll on her daughter. Betream knew he had to help too and didn't know how. Finally Higal had had enough.

One day, Zeb was put in his repulsor chair and taken out to the patio overlooking the yard. The two older children were playing on the swings that had been installed a few months earlier and the twins were riding on little plastic eopies. Izzy liked to swing with Cynda nearby to hold onto him.

"Garazeb," she said as she took the Lasat's bigger clawed hands in hers, "I know you've suffered a big loss, but you have alot to live for. You have to go on living. This sitting around not speaking to anyone is not only hurting you, but hurting your wife and children too. Look at your children playing! Garazeb, you have what alot of people would only dream of having, four lovely children who adore you, and a wife that loves you more than life itself!"

The Lasat moved his head and for a moment Higal saw the life come back to the big green eyes.

"That's it, sweetie. Come back to us! We love you! We need you! You are not alone! You have a family right here beside you who loves you! Look at your children! Look at what you've been blessed with!"

Higal took her hand and placed it under the Lasat's chin and turned his head towards where the children were playing. Missy was sitting next to the swings and was laughing at the antics of Izzy who was climbing up the side of the tree. A look of recognizion appeared in the green eyes. Missy saw him looking over towards the children.

Yes, my love, look at us.

"M...Missy?" came a deep accented voice that no one thought they'd ever hear again.

"Yes, Garazeb!' she cried out moving her chair next to his, "It's me, Missy! Your beloved lifemate!"

"Missy...I'm sorry," he whispered and began to cry. She moved closer and had her mother lean her over so she could embrace him. She gave him a loving kiss on the lips that he returned. She just leaned her head against his.

"Mama," she said to Higal, "Bring our children here to us. They need to see their father."

The four children were soon being embraced by their father who they thought was gone forever. Cynda nearly kissed his face away and the toddlers almost hugged him too death around the neck.

"Mama, thanks," Missy said kissing Zeb again.

"Thank you...Mama," Zeb answered and gave the older woman a look like a child towards his mother.

Higal embraced her children and grandchildren more with Betream moving in so he could get a hug in also.

Angela and T'Pell watched from the doorway and knew that everything would be okay now...


	18. Chapter 18 Cynda's Dilemma

I'm finally putting up another chapter after being gone for a few weeks. This chapter is a bit disturbing because of what happens to Cynda (Zeb and Missy's adopted Lasat daughter). Just a word of warning if scenes of violence or assault bother any readers. I promise that the story will end happy.

Chapter 18 Cynda's Dilemma

Time went on after the possible deaths of Zeb's family. He had accepted it, but was still sad at times. Missy listened at night as they lay next to each other, the tears of grief he still shed once in awhile.

He threw himself into his work as a therapist to keep his mind off knowing he'd never see his family again. Angela kept on eye on him seeing that he could very easily sink into a depression again. Missy at Angela's request, also kept on eye on him hoping her lifemate/husband would be okay. It was hard on her when he had shut himself out from her and the children.

The Lasat/human twins grew more and began to babble like human toddlers. They were the size of one year old human children. Willi was more timid and clung to Missy alot. His personality was similar to hers, while Neri's personality was nearly identical to Zeb's. She was more adventurous than Willi and followed Izzy who was taller than her. Izzy loved having his little sister around and taught her sign language. Willi also learned sign but didn't use it as much as Neri.

Cynda continued with school and her friendship with the seventeen year old autistic boy named Bobby Hepperfeld grew stronger. Zeb and Missy noticed that the two kids were showing signs of falling for each other. They wanted to get married someday but their parents said they were too young. Their education was the most important thing for them right now.

Life Day was approaching and the Orrelios family plus their friends and caregivers got the house decorated for the upcoming holiday. Cynda helped her three younger siblings decorate a big tree that was set up in the living room. Estrella, Jesby and the two new residents Chella, the older female Twi'lek and Andrew the eighteen year old boy also came to spend the holiday with Zeb and Missy along with Missy's parents. The younger Orrelios children loved their grandparents and couldn't get enough of them.

The day before Life Day, Missy found Zeb sitting staring at the picture of his family from the last Life Day he spent on Attolon. Missy had the picture framed and displayed along with other pictures of Zeb's family on the living room wall. Along with those pictures were ones of Missy, her parents and the four children.

"Garazeb, are you all right?" she asked seeing that her lifemate's eyes were misty with tears.

Zeb turned to her and managed a smile.

"I...miss them," he whispered holding onto her hand.

"I know, love, I know," Missy answered looking into his eyes.

"This is the first Life Day without...them."

Missy moved her repulsor chair closer so she could reach over to nuzzle his face knowing how he enjoyed feeling her face next to his.

"I...miss them," he said again and Missy saw more tears welling in his eyes.

"I know," Missy whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm here so are the kids. Garazeb, you aren't alone."

"I love you," was all Zeb said as he nuzzled his face to hers.

"I love you too."

Life Day came and went Missy making sure that her lifemate always had something going on so he wouldn't miss his family. Zeb had as much fun as the kids making Missy love him even more. Higal and Betream spoiled the Orrelios children not caring that they weren't human or hybrid Lasat/human. Izzy and the twins kept Betream laughing and the elderly man felt twenty years younger playing games with the three youngsters. Their favorite thing was to sit on Betream's lap and go for rides in his repulsor chair.

"Papa, more!" Neri kept saying in her little girl voice so human sounding.

Willi just giggled and sat on Betream's knee bouncing up and down.

Izzy enjoyed sitting on Higal's lap and cuddled up to her alot. Missy was thrilled at the children responding to her and Betream with so much affection. Cynda adored her grandparents too.

Zeb had showed his children how to make snowballs outside in the back yard and got the adults involved too. All sadness at his family not being there was gone to the Lasat as he had fun with his children and new extended family.

After a big Life Day dinner and fun outside, the Orrelios and Phame families settled down next to a cozy fire in the antique fireplace.

"This is nice," Missy said sitting next to Zeb's repulsor chair. She had T'Pell lean her over so she could put her head on Zeb's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," the Lasat murmured and turned his head to give her a kiss on the lips.

Cynda sat on the spacious couch in her pajamas after helping get the little ones ready for bed. Izzy sat in a pair of footed pajamas cuddled up to her. He was sucking his left thumb and hugging his Loth-cat. Willi and Neri were snuggled up in Zeb's and Missy's laps also in footed pajamas. Neri was cuddled up to her father's broad chest sucking on a thumb. Willi sat on Missy's lap hugging a Tooka doll also sucking a thumb.

Soon the children were asleep and the two caregivers got their parents ready for bed. Zeb was so tired that he fell asleep while Angela got him dressed in his nighttime tunic. Missy hoped that he wanted to snuggle together with more kissing but heard the soft snores making her laugh.

"He wore himself out playing with the kids," she said softly and laughed.

"He sure did," Angela answered, "I'll help you into bed next to him."

"Thank you."

Missy had Angela position her next to Zeb's side since he was laying on his back. She put Missy's left arm over his chest and her head was against the Lasat's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Missy."

"Goodnight, Angela, and thank you."

"You are welcome."

After the nurse left, Missy leaned her head over on Zeb's shoulder more hoping he'd awaken. She tilted her head up so she could reach his face where she gave him a kiss on the mouth. He sighed opening his eyes partway.

"Hi," he said in a sleep-slurred voice.

"Hi yourself...handsome," she answered kissing him again. He returned the kiss and closed his eyes to fall back asleep again. Missy stifled a chuckle knowing he wasn't awake enough to engage in anymore kissing.

"Sleep, love," she whispered taking her left hand to carass his furry face. Feeling the warm fur under her hand was soothing to her, so soothing that she fell asleep, her fingers intertwined in Zeb's purplish-black sideburns.

Another year went by and Cynda excelled at her studies and so impressed the medical staff at the medical facility, that they offered to let her train alongside them as part of her education. She began to attend the university in Theed part-time and them worked at the hospital. She still kept in touch with Bobby and the two teenagers grew closer in their friendship. Dr. Triplet had Cynda train with some of his staff that worked with spinal cord injury patients.

"I want to be a doctor to help people like my parents who have spinal cord injuries," she said to him.

"You keep up with your studies and training and someday you'll be a neurological physician," Dr. Triplet told her.

Because of the hours that Cynda worked at the hospital and then attending classes at the university, she was always walking home in the evening and sometimes in the dark. She never worried about walking alone because people always smiled at her because of her youth.

One day she caught the attention of the wrong crowd. A gang of human boys aged early to mid-twenties had observed her walking from the hospital and the university. They eyed her in a way that wasn't decent and downright vulgar since she was maturing into an adult female Lasat, taller and a bit curvy. Her hospital uniform showed off her maturing body even more.

"I wonder what she looks like under that uniform?" one of them asked feeling his heart beat faster.

"Maybe we can find out," another said.

"Lasat scum," the biggest boy said, "I thought they were all wiped out."

"Not all of them," another added.

The first one watched from the shadows seeing Cynda approach their hiding place. They stepped out startling her for a moment and she smiled thinking they were fellow students until her Jedi abilities showed her they weren't friendly.

"Hello," she said her voice a little shaky.

"Lasat...bitch," the biggest one growled grabbing her from behind.

"What?!" Cynda called out trying to free herself but he was both bigger and taller than her, "Let me go!"

The other three boys stepped forward and shook their heads. One of them ran a hand over her face and then down her shoulder, chest and to her lower area. Cynda felt her heart beat faster and she swallowed hard.

"You have to say please." the boy who touched her said.

"P...Please?" she stammered out.

"Okay...you heard her boys, let her go."

Cynda felt the arms release her and she turned to find a fist that hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. That angered her feeling blood streaming from her pug-like nose. With her little-used Jedi abilities, she reached over and Force threw the boy who hit her.

"Whoa!" the one who she threw said, "A tough one, huh? You're in for it now!"

He gestured to the biggest boy who grabbed Cynda again and pushed her to the ground. He put a knee on her chest preventing her from moving. He gazed in a lustful way at her and took a hand and tore her uniform top off exposing her chest. The sight of her bare furry chest excited him more. Cynda whimpered feeling more scared as he then tore off her uniform pants leaving her in her underpants. The boy who had hit her pushed the boy aside and began to hit Cynda repeatedly in the face and then yanked her arms up above her head in such a rough manner that the limbs broke causing her to cry out in pain. The other one pushed him aside and yanked off her underpants while undoing his own.

"No..." Cynda whimpered and then felt a pain like she had never felt before. The boy reached down and kissed her roughly on the face and neck as he attacked her. As he finished, another boy stepped in and he was even rougher. The Lasat girl lay crying as she felt her young body being violated over and over again. Seeing her cry just excited them more and they became more violent in their attacks. Finally it was the biggest boys's turn and he savaged her so bad that she began to bleed. Her crying just angered him and as he finished, he stood up to punch and kick her so hard she nearly lost conciousness.

After they were satisified with their warped desires, they left her naked and bleeding where she tried to call out for help. She mananged to sit up and stood her broken arms hanging useless at her side.

"Help me..." she called out hoarsely.

A Gungan couple were walking nearby and heard her cries for help. They turned and saw reflected in the light of a street lamp, a naked Lasat female, young and bleeding from cuts and other wounds. There was blood trickling from between her legs near her private area and they knew what had happened to her.

"Oh," the female Gungan cried out, "Le-sat child! Yousa hurt!"

"H...Help...m...me," Cynda cried out and fell onto the ground unconcious.

The male Gungan had his mate for get their speeder and he lifted up Cynda carefully seeing how injured she was.

The Lasat girl was taken to the hospital and admitted. Dr. Triplet, who was on duty that night recognized her.

"Cynda!" he cried seeing how battered the Lasat girl was, "Who did this to you?"

"F...Four...b...boys...uni...uniforms..." she gasped out, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Samuel," Dr. Triplet said to one of the orderlies working that shift, "Get ahold of Garazeb and Missy Orrelios! They are two of my spinal patients. This is their daughter, Cynda!"

"There's a call for both of you," T'Pell said answering the tranceiver, "It's Dr. Tripet. He says it's an emergency!"

The worried look on the Twi'lek's face made them pause. They had gotten concerned when Cynda hadn't arrived home yet from school and the hospital. She was always never late.

"Garazeb...Missy," Dr. Triplet said his holographic image showing the worry on his face, "Cynda is here at the medical facility."

"What happened?" Zeb asked frowning.

"She was...attacked."

"Attacked?" Missy asked seeing Angela go out to get the shuttle ready.

"Yes, you both need to get here as soon as you can."

Zeb and Missy were helped into the shuttle and with T'Pell staying with the younger children, headed to the hospital.

When the quadriplegic couple were unloaded from the shuttle and escorted into the entranceway, they met up with Dr. Triplet.

"Garazeb," Dr. Triplet said as he lead them to a waiting area, "You and Missy have to prepare yourselves for what you're about to see."

"What's wrong, Doc?"

Missy held onto his arm.

"Cynda was beaten...severely."

"B...Beaten?" she said, "W...Who would do that to an innocent girl?"

"I don't know," Dr. Triplet answered, "She was badly beatened around her face and both of her arms are broken along with some of her ribs."

Zeb frowned growling in his throat.

"What else?" he asked feeling Missy hold his arm tighter.

Dr. Triplet looked away for a moment and swallowed hard.

"What else?!" Missy asked.

"Garazeb...Missy...Cynda was...oh how can I say it!"

"Doc, tell us!" Zeb said his patience wearing thin.

"Cynda was...raped."

"Raped?!" Missy gasped seeing the shock on Zeb's face.

"Yes," Dr. Triplet said swallowing hard, "She was raped by more than one person."

"Who would do that to an innocent child?!" Missy said holding more onto Zeb's arm feeling the Lasat trembling.

"C...Can we see her?" Zeb asked using all his willpower to not take his good arm and punch the nearest wall.

"She's heavily sedated, but I think having her parents nearby will be the best medicine for her. Don't be alarmed when you see her. Cynda's face is battered quite badly and her left eye is swollen shut. Her bottom lip has a big gash on it that took alot of sutures to close so it will be quite swollen. Both of her arms are in casts, the right one in a cast from her hand to the shoulder. We had to perform an emergency operation on the arm because it was so badly broken. She will regain full use of the limb in time and after physical therapy. We had a rape kit done on her to gather evidence for the police to try and catch this gang. Cynda isn't their first victim but the only non-human one. They are a sneaky bunch that have proved hard to catch, maybe this time they will be arrested and put away."

"Can we see her now?" Missy asked moving her repulsor chair towards the doorway. Zeb had already beat her there.

They were lead to a private room in the pediatrics section of the hospital. The beeping of moniters met their ears before they entered the room.

"Cynda," Missy whispered seeing her daughter laying on the bed, both arms in casts supported by pillows. Her bluish-purple furred face was swollen with cuts and bruises, the pug-like nose was swollen as well and red. Her lower lip on the right side was badly swollen with a cut that had sutures that went almost to her chin. She lay on top of the bed with nothing on but a pair of underpants her chest covered with bacta bandages to support the broken ribs.

"Cynda...poor baby," Missy said again and began to cry. She moved her chair next to the bed and took her left hand to reach up and carass the Lasat girl's battered face, "Don't you worry, sweetheart, Daddy and I are here."

"We sure are," Zeb said from the other side of the bed, "No one's ever gonna hurt you again."

"I'll leave you two," Dr. Triplet said, "Just contact me if she comes around."

"Thanks, Doc," Zeb said shaking the clone doctor's hand.

Missy and Zeb kept vigal at Cynda's side for hours until she began to awaken. The Lasat girl's big green eyes opened and the first person she saw was Missy.

"Mommy?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's Mommy," Missy said carassing the girl's face, "Daddy's here too."

Cynda turned her head to see Zeb, the Lasat's face wet from tears, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo."

Cynda's swollen bottom lip quivered and she began to cry. Zeb and Missy felt their hearts break hearing her sound so hurt and helpless. They both wished that they could stand up and sit on the bed to embrace her but just comforted her with words and carasses. Missy began to sing a lullabye to her similar to the one that she had sung to the girl back at the lake country on their honeymoon. Cynda's tears let up hearing the soothing voice of her mother. Zeb moved his chair over to the other side of the bed to sit near Missy. She reached over to hold his hand.

"She looks so small," Missy said.

"I know. She's so...wounded."

"In more ways than one..." Missy said holding his hand tighter.

They stayed the rest of the night with their daughter and comforted her when she'd cry which was alot. Zeb even held Cynda on his lap, much to the dismay of the medical staff.

"She's my daughter and I'll hold her on my lap if I want too," the Lasat had growled to the nurses and they knew Cynda was benefiting from her father's comfort as well as her mother's.

A week later, Cynda was released to go home. The Lasat girl was very quiet and didn't sleep well, suffering from frequent nightmares of the attack. Dr. Triplet arranged for Cynda to attend a support group with other rape victims to help with her healing. She interacted well with others like her and her wounded soul began to heal.

A month after she was released from the hospital she began to have stomach pains that got worse. Cynda was rushed to the hospital in an emergency shuttle and taken right in. On the way she began to bleed scaring both Zeb and Missy. The younger children were being watched by Missy's parents and they had a hard time calming them down.

Zeb and Missy sat worrying in the waiting area for what seemed hours when Dr. Deweller the doctor on duty at that moment came out to talk to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios?" he asked seeing the interspecies couple in a far corner of the room, praying.

"Here we are!" Zeb said moving his repulsor chair over to where the doctor stood. Missy moved up next to him grabbing his hand.

"How is she?" Missy asked squeezing Zeb's hand harder.

"Cynda is resting now and we've got the bleeding to stop."

"What happened to her?" Zeb asked.

"Your daughter is...pregnant."

"What?!" Zeb gasped out.

"Cynda is pregnant. I don't know alot about Lasat physiology, but the tests show that she is around three weeks along."

"Those kriffing bastards!" Missy yelled surprising Zeb at her anger.

"We know that the fetus is a hybrid of Lasat and human," Dr. Deweller said seeing how upset Cynda's parents were getting.

"What caused the bleeding?" Missy asked seeing that Zeb was too upset to talk.

"The fetus is causing some problems in Cynda's uterus. There is a possibility that she will lose it."

"We'll keep her here for a few days and if everything goes well, she can go home...to await the birth of her mixed species child."

"She's just a little girl," Missy said and saw that Zeb had left the room.

"Yes," Dr. Deweller said, "A little girl with a grown up problem. There is a chance, Mrs. Orrelios, that Cynda will lose the baby. This girl is traumatized enough as it is without having a pregnancy to worry about."

Down in the waiting area that thankfully was now empty, Zeb sat head bowed praying to the Ashla to heal his daughter's wounded body and soul.

The next morning Cynda suffered a miscarriage which Zeb and Missy were relieved happened. Their daughter was in no shape to be a mother of a baby, let alone a mixed species one. She stayed an extra day in the hospital to make sure she was stable.

The next morning as the shuttle took them home, Cynda sat staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Missy asked moving her chair next to where the girl sat.

Cynda looked up, her big green eyes shiny with tears. She looked right at Missy and said:

"I'm sorry...I got...pregnant! I'm studying to be a doctor and should've known the signs!"

"Sweetheart," Missy said putting her hand under Cynda's chin to raise her head back up, "It's not your fault. You were...raped! Your body was violated in ways a girl your age should never experience. What happened to you doesn't make Daddy or I love you any less. Understand me?"

Cynda nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. She reached down to embrace her mother in a hug of pure love. Zeb in his repulsor chair sitting on the other side of her, reached with his good arm to embrace her.

"I love you, kiddo, and don't you forget that!"

"I love you too, Daddy."

The little family embraced hoping that life would treat them better...


	19. Chapter 19 Return of the Family Part 1

Sorry for the delay in another chapter. Had a busy week and fighting seasonal asthma/allergy problems. This chapter is going to be alot happier and I even have Alexsandr Kallus in it. More time will be going by for the Orrelios family...

Chapter 19 "Return of the Family Part 1"

Cynda continued to heal from her attack, unexpected pregnancy, and miscarriage. The Lasat girl still suffered from nightmares and sometimes panic attacks but enjoyed her time at home with her parents and younger siblings. The university and hospital let her have all the time she needed to heal up both physically and emotionally. Dr. Triplet knew it would be a long time for her to get over such a violation of her body. Zeb and Missy were patient with her outbursts and constant crying. Many a night the nightmares were so bad, that she would crawl into bed between her parents. The Lasat and his human wife would just hold her close and comfort her when she'd cry. Izzy, Neri and Willi couldn't understand why their big sister didn't want to play with them as much but they would cuddle up to her if she were sad.

Two months after the assault, Cynda got the cast off her left arm. The right one needed to be in the cast for six more months due to the severity of the fractures and the surgery to repair the limb. The cut on her lip healed up leaving a scar from her bottom lip to her chin. She also had a scar over her right eye that showed through the fur like the lip one. To help with her anxiety, Cynda used her rarely used Jedi meditation techniques. It seemed to help and it also helped when she'd become moody with her younger siblings.

Bobby Hepperfeld her friend from school missed her and wanted to come visit her. The seventeen year old autistic boy loved interacting with the younger Orrelios children as well and they adored Bobby. Missy and Zeb sat him down to try and explain to him so he could understand what had happened to Cynda. Part of him understood that some bad boys had done bad things to her body making her not want him to touch her in any way. He would be patient with the girl he hoped to marry someday regardless of the fact that they were human and Lasat. Bobby loved her no matter what and would wait.

The four boys were arrested who attacked Cynda and four other girls. The Lasat girl had to go to the police station to identify them and that made her afraid. The four other girls who were human, were just as afraid of seeing their attackers as Cynda was. Zeb and Missy went with her seeing how frightened she was. Cynda's four fellow victims also had their parents there too to calm their fears. The other parents didn't give Zeb and Missy a second look considering their interspecies marriage. They were parents of a daughter who had been raped.

Cynda and the other girls grew nervous seeing the faces of their attackers through the one-way window. They identified the four young men as their attackers. The four human girls began to cry and so did Cynda, but being a Lasat, she added angry growls and bared her fanged teeth.

"Thank the gods this nightmare is over," one of the father's said to Zeb.

"I agree," was all the Lasat said frowning. Missy held onto his hand while Cynda sat on his lap sniffling, "Now all that's left is the trial. I hope that Cynda doesn't have to testify."

"I won't let her have to relive that," Missy added seeing Zeb cuddle Cynda closer feeling the Lasat girl's sobbing. He murmured comforting words to her.

Several months later a trial was held for the four rapists. Luckily Cynda and the other victims only had to testify once. It was enough to traumatize them all over again. These boys were going to spend a long time in prison.

"Daddy?" Cynda said as she sat on Zeb's lap after crying off and on the day she testified, "Are those boys really going to be in prison?"

"Yes, kiddo," he said holding her closer, "For a long time."

"I hope to never see them again!" she wailed burying her face in Zeb's shoulder.

"You won't...Cynda...you won't."

She was so traumatized at having to relive the day of her assault that she crawled into bed with Zeb and Missy and didn't want to be alone. Angela and T'Pell had a hard time calming the younger children since they picked up on the strong emotions their sister was experiencing.

Two more months passed and Cynda's wounded soul began to show signs of healing. She returned to the university and her training at the hospital. She even let Bobby put his arm around her when they would go for a walk in the woods behind the family's home. Cynda wasn't comfortable with him kissing her yet, but he would wait. He loved Cynda too much and wanted her to be his wife...someday.

Two more years went by...

Zeb and Missy continued with their work at the rehab center. Two more residents arrived and they were both non-human; a Wookiee female about Zeb's age and an Ithorian boy who had a crush on Missy. Zeb just laughed at the boy's attempts at being grownup. The boy realized that Missy had eyes for only one person; her lifemate Garazeb. The Wookiee also enjoyed being around Zeb, but there wasn't anything for Missy to worry about. She liked to punch Zeb on the arm all the time, a Wookiee sign of friendship. The Lasat would punch her back making her laugh which was a pleasant sound since she was so depressed at being paralyzed.

Cynda, because she was doing so well in her studies and training became a first-year resident at the hospital. Dr. Triplet had her work with spinal cord injury patients since that was her chosen profession, and the patients responded not only to her medical expertise, but also to her compassionate and caring attitude. They never gave it a second thought that she was a Lasat and that her parents were a Lasat and a human. She even implemented her Jedi healing techniques when it was needed. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't. The patient benefited from her big heart the most.

Bobby's love for Cynda grew and eventually she let him give her a kiss on the lips. She started to nuzzle his face showing that she hoped to be his mate someday. One day the boy came to the Orrelios home to announce his love to her parents.

"Mrs. Orrelios, is Missy home from the hospital yet?" he asked seeing Missy answer the door.

"She's out in the backyard with her father and the younger children," Missy answered seeing he had a small box in his hand. She knew what it held, a Lasat engagement bracelet. She knew that this day would come for her little girl, and she wasn't ready to let her go...yet.

"Okay!" Bobby said a huge smile on his dark-skinned face.

He ran out to the backyard where Zeb was playing catch with Izzy, Willi, Neri and Cynda. The Lasat girl's eyes lit up at the sight of the boy she loved dearly.

"Bobby!" she cried out running to him and enveloping him in a big hug. She then kissed him on the mouth and nuzzled his face.

"Hi, Cynda!" he said kissing her back.

"Hi, Bobby," Zeb said and caught sight of the box in one of his hands. Like Missy, he knew what was inside. He swallowed hard.

The two teens pulled away and then Bobby got down on one knee. Missy had moved her repulsor chair onto the deck and over to where Zeb sat. She swallowed hard seeing what the boy was about to do.

Bobby looked up at Cynda his brown eyes full of love.

"Cynda, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm not very smart and have a disability, but I'll take care of you. Will you marry me?"

Cynda's green eyes widened and filled with tears. She let out a half sob/giggle and a big smile crossed her Lasat features.

"Yes...Bobby...I will!"

Bobby opened the box and inside was a small engagement bracelet with stones as green as Cynda's eyes. He placed it on the girl's left wrist and stood up to hug her and give her a kiss on the lips which Cynda returned in earnest. The kiss went on for awhile and Zeb cleared his throat.

"Listen, kids," the Lasat said as he held Missy's hand, "You will have to wait awhile until you get married. You both are too young and have to finish your schooling first."

"Aw, Daddy," Cynda whined.

"Sweetheart," Missy added, "Your father is right. You and Bobby can wait a few more years, can't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Orrelios," Bobby answered, "I can wait. Can't we, Cynda?"

An almost pout formed on Cynda's face but she nodded.

"We'll wait, can I still wear my bracelet?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Missy said and saw Zeb motioning the two kids over to them.

"Bobby, you take care of my little girl, promise?"

"Y...Yes, sir," the boy babbled out.

"Good one, kiddo," Zeb added and gave the boy a light punch to the shoulder and ruffled his black curly hair. Missy chose to give him a hug and kiss. "Go have fun...kids."

"Okay!" the two teens said and went to go for a walk.

A few days later all of them would be in for the shock of their lives.

Angela and T'Pell were at the rehab center for a few hours taking care of the newest residents when they saw a ship come in for a landing near the building. It was a ship they thought they'd never see again.

It was the GHOST.

"T'Pell," Angela gasped, "Look what ship just landed..."

The younger Twi'lek woman turned and her eyes widened with shock.

"By the Twi'lek gods...it can't be..."

"We've got to get back to the house to tell Garazeb! He'll be thrilled to know his family isn't dead!" Angela said as she turned to leave.

T'Pell put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait...let's see if they come in here first, and then we'll surprise him and Missy."

Both caregivers watched as the ramp lowered on the ship and then seven people walked down that they thought they'd never see alive again. Hera was the first down followed by Kanan who now sported a full beard. Ezra and Sabine came next both taller and more grownup looking. Ezra's hair was short and Sabine's was a light purple with streaks of darker purple throughout. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe came down next looking the same except for a few more wrinkles on their identical faces. Chopper the droid followed the troopers and then a young man with reddish blonde hair with muttonchop sideburns was the last to exit the ship.

"Who's that?" T'Pell asked.

"Another member of Garazeb's family we've never met?" came Angela's response.

They met the GHOST crew at the main doorway and they hugged for what seemed hours and a few tears flowed. The newest family member held back looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Who is this young man?" Angela asked and saw Hera motion the nervouse person forward.

"I'm Alexsandr Kallus, ma'am," he said in a pleasant voice, "I'm...uh...a friend of Garazeb's."

"Where is Zeb, by the way?" Kanan asked not seeing his friend and his wife.

"He's back at the house with Missy and the kids. The youngest children have the flu."

"Youngest children?" Hera asked.

"Yes...alot has happened since we last...heard from you," Angela answered seeing T'Pell go over and interact with the others, "Garazeb and Missy have twins that are now three years old, Lasat/human hybrid twins. Izzy is now five years old and attending a school for deaf children. The boy is growing like a weed! Nineteen year old Cynda is a first year resident at the medical facility and is now engaged to a lovely boy named Bobby."

Hera and Kanan's eyes widened at what had changed for their friend.

"We'll get you over to the house to surprise Garazeb and the rest of the family. He'll be thrilled!" Angela said gesturing them all to the doorway to board the big rehab shuttle.

Back at the Orrelios home, Zeb and Missy were busy comforting two fussy and ill three year olds. The twins were feverish, sniffly, cranky and coughing. Neri clung to Zeb while Willi clung to Missy. Izzy, who was recovering from the flu sat on Cynda's lap where she was blowing her nose also recovering from the flu. The Lasat girl had stayed home for a few days to help her parents out with the twins and caught their illness along with Izzy getting sick. The five year old Lasat boy wasn't as cranky but wanted to be held all the time.

"They sure are fussy!" Zeb called over Neri's wailing. The female Lasat/human didn't cry much but being sick made her miserable. She hugged a Tooka doll close and cuddled up to Zeb's chest her little button nose running.

"I know," Missy answered hugging a crying Willi who now had the hiccups. The male Lasat/human sucked his thumb and clutched onto her tunic.

"Ma Ma! Da Da!" the two twins wailed over and over again.

"Maybe you should try giving them some bento-root tea," came a voice that Zeb thought he'd never hear again.

It was Hera.

"Hera?" he asked raising his head up from cuddling Neri. He blinked his eyes not believing that he was seeing his friend who was almost like a mother to him.

"Yeah, it's me, Zeb," she said running over to him.

"Hera..." he whispered feeling her arms envelope him in a hug he thought he'd never have again. He began to laugh and the laughter soon turned to crying.

Hera just hugged him more and let Kanan, Ezra and Sabine come in for a hug. Zeb couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of his once dead family. The tears wouldn't stop and Missy began to cry feeling the love from her lifemate's family. She soon was embraced and was happy to see Zeb's "older brother" Rex, Gregor and Wolffe there as well.

"Hey, big guy," the three former troopers said giving the Lasat hugs and playful punches to the shoulders and were amazed that he could return back.

After calming down, Hera and Kanan gestured to someone who was standing outside the living room. Zeb's eyes widened and then narrowed with unease at the sight of Alexsandr Kallus.

"Uh...hello?" he said in an uneasy voice.

"Hello, Garazeb," Kallus said feeling very out of place with this obvious loving family scene.

Hera saw Zeb's distrust and explained:

"Kallus is now part of the rebellion. He defected last year and was nearly killed because he had been supplying us with secret codes and other info that we needed against the Empire. He has been a big help, Zeb, and we wouldn't have made it through without his help. Thanks to him we found a new base to set up operations after the fall of Attolon. Are you okay with that?"

Zeb gave the former ISB agent a crooked grin and that made Kallus feel better.

"Hey," Zeb said to him, "Come over and meet the family."

Kallus walked over and stood by as Zeb with Missy's help introduced him to the children who eyed him warily. Izzy was the only one who went over to greet the stranger. Neri and Willi just cried holding tighter to their parents. Cynda shook his hand and was amazed that she was as tall as he was.

"Sorry," Missy said, "The kids have the flu and are a little cranky. They're also a bit shy around strangers. I'm Missy, Garazeb's lifemate."

Alexsandr Kallus now knew the origin of the two hybrid twins. Garazeb had himself a human wife and a pretty one at that. Part of him was trying to figure out why someone like Missy would want to marry a Lasat of all people, but he knew that love knew no species or looks boundaries. He was happy for his once enemy.

He felt someone hugging him around the leg and looked down to see Izzy smiling back up at him. The deaf Lasat boy held his arms up for a hug. Kallus bent down to pick up the boy who gave him a hug around the neck.

Zeb laughed seeing the embarrassed look on the former agent's face.

"Izzy likes you," Zeb said, "If he hugs you around the neck you're his friend for life."

Sabine and Ezra held back letting the grownups interact with the younger kids.

"Zeb," Sabine said bending down to see Neri who was still sniffling against the Lasat's chest, "These two are...adorable! Can I hold her?"

"I don't see why not..." Zeb answered getting Neri to turn around to see Sabine.

The little Lasat/human sat staring wide-eyed at the girl with the purple hair. Willi who was on Missy's lap buried his face in her tunic. Ezra tried his best to get Willi and Neri to laugh but the twins felt too sick and cranky to want anyone but their parents holding them.

"Maybe tomorrow they'll feel better after some medicine," Angela said, "T'Pell and I will get all of your rooms ready so you can stay awhile. You are staying aren't you?"

"Yes they are," Zeb said giving his family a crooked grin that made them laugh.

Later in the evening after the kids were bathed, given medicines, and tucked into their beds, Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, the troopers and Kallus sat relaxing by the antique fireplace. Ezra and Sabine sat talking to Cynda and she told them about her schooling and work at the hospital. Earlier in the day, Zeb and Missy told Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine about Cynda being raped. Ezra and Sabine almost cried at the news. Cynda reassured them she was better.

The three clone troopers enjoyed trading stories of what went on with them the past few years and also hearing Zeb tell them about the kids and working at the rehab center. Kanan and Hera just enjoyed being near Zeb and his wife. They had really missed them. Missy noticed that Zeb hardly let go of Hera's hand knowing her lifemate had missed his maternal figure. Kanan always had a hand on Zeb's shoulder in a paternal way.

"I'm glad to see you guys again," Zeb whispered as he closed his eyes. Hera pulled him into a maternal hug not wanting to let go. The troopers and Kallus watched with affection at the big Lasat being fussed over like a child.

A little later, Missy and Zeb were prepared for bed and Hera with Kanan too, insisted on helping much to the Lasat's embarrassment.

"Hey, big guy," Kanan said ruffling the Lasat's furry head, "We're your legal guardians, remember? Now just relax and let Mom and I help our son."

Hera snickered as she helped Angela with giving Zeb a sponge bath. The Lasat's face blushed a bright purple and red. Missy was just as embarrassed at Kanan helping her along with T'Pell.

"Okay, kids, we'll see you in the morning," Angela said after getting them tucked in, "Don't worry, we'll take care of Willi or Neri if they wake up."

Later on Kanan and Hera sat out in the living room by the fireplace heads on each other's shoulders. The clone troopers, Ezra, Sabine and Kallus had retired for the night tired from the trip from Yavin IV. They were ready to give into a kiss when a sniffling from the doorway to the bedrooms sounded.

There standing in the doorway in footed pajamas and sucking their thumbs, were Neri and Willi. The hybrid twins looked frantically around for Zeb and Missy.

"Ma Ma! Da Da!" they whimpered sucking their thumbs more.

Hera's heart went out to the twins. She got up from the couch and walked over to where they stood holding onto each other's free hands.

"Oh...what's the matter?" she asked and saw Kanan come up behind her.

The twins just sobbed more and looked up at her and Kanan.

"Oh...come here," the Twi'lek woman said reaching down to pick up Willi. Kanan picked up Neri. Both twins sobbed more being picked up by the loving strangers who had hugged their mama and dada earlier.

"Willi, don't cry," Hera said seeing how much the hybrid child looked like Zeb except with a human nose and soft human hair that was dark purplish-black. Willi blinked his long-lashed green eyes and a tiny smile formed behind the thumb.

"Neri, it's all right," Kanan said to the female hybrid seeing that she resembled Missy in her fur that was olive-colored like Missy's skin color and big blue eyes. It was strange to see a Lasat with blue eyes even though the child had a little furry button nose. She blinked her eyes of blue with thick long black lashes. Neri layed her head on Kanan's shoulder.

"I think she likes you," Hera answered feeling Willi lay his head on her shoulder, "Let's go sit on the couch and see if they'll go back to sleep. Willi's eyes are shut and it looks like Neri might be dozing off."

Kanan and Hera sat back on the couch cuddling the two hybrid children feeling affection for them.

"I guess you and I are now grandparents," Hera said leaning over closer to Kanan. The Jedi/rebel just laughed and reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah, in a way we are, even if we're too young," Kanan added a smile on his face, "I wouldn't care if these two little ones call us that."

"Me neither."

They held the toddlers for awhile longer until Neri and Willi fell back asleep. After getting the children tucked back into their beds, they went to bed themselves exhausted from the days events. 


	20. Chapter 20 Return of the Family Part 2

Decided to put another chapter up since I'm feeling better. This chapter has a bit of mature content in it; a scene with Cynda and Bobby. Other than that it is a regular family type chapter. Kallus will be featured again and is slowly becoming part of the Orrelios family.

Chapter 20 Return of the Family part 2

"Hera? Kanan?" a deep voice called from the hallway near the extra bedrooms.

It was Zeb who was up early with Missy helping Angela and T'Pell with breakfast.

"Garazeb, not so loud," Missy said next to him, "They might be asleep."

The Lasat got a mischevious grin on his face and Missy knew because of her lifemate's sense of humor, he was up to something.

"Missy...watch this..."

"Garazeb...no..."

The Lasat activated the doorway entry voice command and moved his repulsor chair quietly into the room. He stayed near the doorway the grin getting bigger.

"Kanan! Hera! We're gonna crash!"

"What?!" came two alarmed voices from the bed and the two rebels jumped up and out of the bed, both of them stark naked. Hera yelled pulling a sheet over her. Kanan blushed, pulling a blanket around his waist.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera yelled giving Zeb such a dirty look his ears drooped and a pout formed on his face.

Missy was out in the hallway laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"What the kriff is going on?" Rex called out followed by Gregor, Wolffe and Kallus who were annoyed at being awakened.

Angela and T'Pell knew what had transpired and explained to everyone what just happened. Kallus was trying hard not to laugh, but it could be seen that the ex-agent was losing the battle.

"Sounds like one of Zeb's pranks," Rex said as he started to laugh. He turned to the other three men and saw them all laughing.

"Remember when Zeb put that dogma in my bunk?"

"Yeah, you jumped two feet!" Gregor said laughing.

Ezra and Sabine heard the commotion and saw Zeb and Missy outside of Hera and Kanan's room. By the smirk on the Lasat's face and his wife snickering, they knew Zeb had pulled a prank on their friends.

"Zeb, what did you do?" Sabine asked happy to see the Lasat's crooked grin.

"Yeah, Zeb, what did you do?" Ezra added, "We heard Hera and Kanan scream clear from the other end of the house."

"I pulled the 'we're gonna crash' prank on them."

"Zeb, you didn't..." Sabine said.

"He did and I even thought it was funny," Missy added.

A few minutes later, Kanan followed by Hera came out of the bedroom now fully clothed. They had angry looks on their faces directed at a certain Lasat.

"Oh...Zeb, you're in for it," Ezra whispered.

"Garazeb Orrelios," Hera said in full "mother mode".

"I'm sorry," he answered looking sheepish.

"I swear Zeb," she added, "If you weren't in that repulsor chair, I'd throw you over my knee and whip your butt!"

Ezra and Sabine snickered getting a stern look from Kanan.

"Zeb, I swear...one of these days..." Kanan said then saw the pouty look on the Lasat's face and he erupted into laughter, "Oh don't look so pouty, big guy. No harm done."

"We forgive you, Zeb," Hera added reaching over to ruffle the Lasat's furry head, "Just don't scare us like that again."

Zeb's pouty look melted into one of his toothy grins that everyone loved. Missy reached over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Love, you still surprise me."

Zeb gave her an even bigger grin and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you people through enough with the shenadigans to have breakfast?" Angela said from the kitchen.

Soon the two families were sitting out on the patio having breakfast. Cynda and Izzy were playing on the swings feeling better, but Willi and Neri just wanted to be held.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe tried their best to get the three year old twins involved in piggy back rides but they just cuddled up to Zeb and Missy.

"It's okay, guys," Missy said, "Willi and Neri still feel sick and are crankier than usual. They do like to be read stories or told stories. That always makes them feel better. Go ahead and try."

"Okay!" Gregor said seeing that the twins were calming down.

"Hey, squirt," Rex said to Willi, "Want to hear a story?"

The male Lasat/human shook his head and sucked his thumb.

"Aw...c'mon...do you like stories?"

Willi nodded his head, thumb still in his mouth.

"You've got to come over here, okay?" the trooper said patting his lap.

Willi's green eyes blinked and he got down from Missy's lap to go over and sit on Rex's lap. He looked up at the former trooper and a tiny smile formed past the thumb in his mouth. Rex began to tell the toddler a story, Willi leaning back and listened. Missy and Zeb smiled seeing the normally shy toddler warming up to someone other than them.

Wolffe got to work on Neri who was sitting on Zeb's lap pouting. She also was sucking her thumb.

"Hey, Neri, want to come over and see your Uncle Wolffe?"

"Uh...uh," she said shaking her head her pointed ears drooping a bit.

"Oh...what's wrong?"

The female Lasat/human toddler just cuddled up to Zeb more and began to cry.

"It's okay, Wolffe," Zeb said comforting the child, "She's not feeling too good this morning."

"Poor little thing," Wolffe answered and then saw Izzy crawl onto his lap. The five year old Lasat child reached up to touch his beard. Wolffe gave the deaf child a ruffle to his head getting Izzy to giggle.

"Hey, squirt, I bet you're ticklish," Wolffe said tickling Izzy on his stomach making the child giggle even more.

Neri heard her brother laughing and got down from Zeb's lap and crawled onto Wolffe's lap where she reached up to touch his beard too.

"Hey, squirt!"

"Name not squirt!" the toddler babbled out, "Name is Neri!"

"Me...Willi!" the purple-furred toddler babbled out in his human sounding voice.

Izzy signed his name to the newcomers and to their surprise, Kallus who seemed a bit quiet around the family, took up a sign language conversation with the deaf Lasat youngster. Izzy hopped down from Wolffe's lap and went over to sit on Kallus' lap.

Kanan and Hera were relieved to see that the younger Orrelios children were getting more comfortable around the ex-agent.

Later in the day, Missy's parents came for a visit and were thrilled to see Zeb's family again. They even enjoyed meeting Alexsandr Kallus who they liked right off.

"Such a sad boy," Higal said to Hera and Kanan. She meant Kallus, "He doesn't smile much and is very quiet, not much talking."

"Well...," Kanan began to say, "Let's just say, it's taken awhile for everyone at the new base to warm up to a former ISB agent."

"It will take time," Hera said glad to see that Zeb and Missy's kids were warming up to Kallus. He started to smile more.

"Hey, everyone!" Angela called out a few minutes later, "How about a trip to the park? It's not too cold out and I think the kids will enjoy being able to run around and play with other children."

"Sounds fun," Missy said, "Let's make sure the little ones have their warmer coats on. Don't want them to get sicker."

When they arrived at the park, the littlest Orrelios children were feeling better and giggling in the stroller they were riding in. The twins were dressed in baby coveralls, little sweatshirts with holes in the hoods for their pointed ears to go through, and bootie shoes that fit their Lasat-like feet. Izzy was dressed the same way except with out shoes, while Cynda had on a sweatsuit that accented her maturing figure.

The toddlers were taken out of their stroller that T'Pell was pushing them in. They were put into baby swings that Ezra and Sabine swung them in. The toddlers giggled constantly and got their "cousins" laughing too. Izzy sat on Kallus' shoulders and wanted down seeing two of his friends from the deaf school. The Lasat child ran over to hug his two human friends and began a rapid sign language conversation with them. The little girls giggled and got Izzy giggling too.

Bobby Hepperfeld was also at the park with his foster parents, two older Twi'leks and he spotted Cynda and her extended family.

"Cynda!" the boy called out.

Cynda turned hearing the voice of her future lifemate. She ran towards him.

"Bobby!"

The Lasat girl met him halfway practically jumping into the human boy's arms. They hugged each other and their lips met in a kiss showing the love they felt for each other. Ezra and Sabine smiled seeing the reactions of the couple.

"Bobby, come meet the other members of my family," Cynda said gazing into his eyes.

The two youngest GHOST crewmembers saw a very tall and brawny human boy of around nineteen or twenty years of age walk towards them. He had dark brown skin and short curly black hair. His brown eyes took in not only Cynda's family but the GHOST crew too.

"Hi, Bobby," Ezra and Sabine said seeing that he didn't like to look any of them in the eyes except for Cynda. Through the Force, Ezra sensed that Bobby had autism but was high functioning.

"Hi," Bobby said and put an an arm around Cynda.

Soon everyone was visiting with each other and other families utilizing the park until Izzy fell off the slide skinning his little chin. The Lasat child let out a loud wail and ran crying to Missy. He crawled onto her lap and sucked his thumb, blood running onto his sweatshirt.

"Oh...Izzy...don't cry," Missy said hugging him close with her left arm.

Kanan ripped off a piece of his jacket and made a makeshift bandage for the child's chin until they got home.

"Let's head back home," Zeb said seeing that the younger kids were getting fussy too.

When they arrived back home, Izzy was bandaged up and given something to calm his crying down. The Lasat child just wanted to be held by Missy and sat clutching her tunic while sucking his thumb. Eventually he fell asleep leaning against Missy's chest. The younger children were given baths and put into their pajamas since it was getting towards evening. They were getting fussier and wanted to be held. Kallus took over holding the sleeping Izzy so Missy and Zeb could hold Neri and Willi.

"Zeb, you and Missy rest," Kanan said to them seeing that Zeb looked more tired than usual. In fact he looked like he was getting sick like the children were," We'll take care of the little ones."

"Thanks," the Lasat said and let out a sneeze.

"Love," Missy said as she leaned her head against his and felt his furry face was warmer than normal, "I think you've caught the kid's flu."

"Oh...Karabast..."

Angela helped the Lasat into bed and gave him some medicine. The caregiver went back out into the living room seeing the three former clone troopers and Kallus engaged in a game of Sabacc. They kept the language clean considering the children present.

Bobby and Cynda sat on the couch holding each other close, sneaking a kiss once in awhile.

"Young love," Hera whispered to Kanan seeing he was smiling.

Missy came out of the bedroom after checking on her lifemate again, worried about his fever and coughing, but Angela and T'Pell reassured her that Zeb was going to be all right.

"Mommy? Can Bobby and I go for a walk in the woods?" Cynda asked, "We're dressed warm enough."

"All right, Cynda." Missy answered not worried about the two youngsters being alone together out in the woods. Bobby was a perfect gentleman, "Keep your sweatshirts zipped up. It's getting a bit chilly out."

"Okay!" they both said running out the door.

The two teens went out the back door relieved to be alone and able to take a walk. The path that Missy's parents had made years ago, wound through the forest and benches had been installed for resting on. Bobby and Cynda enjoyed sitting on one bench in particular that was deep in the woods by a pond of water that had a brook running into it. The soft gurgling sound was soothing and added to the romantic feel of the place. The two of them would sit arm in arm there for hours just talking or giving each other a kiss. Since they were getting older, their feelings were maturing just as much. They would kiss more and touching was added. Cynda was still a bit uncomfortable at Bobby carassing her in a loving way, but was less afraid. She loved the feel of the boy's big hands on her shoulders, her arms and her back. His kisses were the best part.

Holding hands, they arrived at their favorite spot and sat down. Cynda layed her head against Bobby's broad shoulder and she felt him put an arm around her. She nuzzled her face against his neck making him smile at the feel of her fur against his skin.

"Bobby, I wish we could stay here forever," she said her voice soft.

"Me, too," he answered.

Cynda lifted her head up to look into his eyes and he into her eyes.

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too, Cynda."

Their faces moved closer together and Bobby put his arm around Cynda more to pull her closer to him. He felt her heart beating faster and his heart sped up as well. Their lips met in a kiss that was passion-filled. Bobby took one hand and ran it up under Cynda's sweatshirt feeling her fur-covered side and the hand went up discovering that the Lasat girl had a crop top on with nothing underneath. His hand reached up under the crop top where he felt the side of her fur-covered breast. The feel of the warm fur made his heart beat faster.

Cynda felt his hand and she pulled away from Bobby pulling her shirt back down.

"Bobby...no..." she said her green eyes getting wide. She felt herself beginning to tremble.

"I...I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean anything. I want to...touch you. I love you."

"I...want that too, Bobby," Cynda said, "But...I...I'm scared."

"Those boys who...hurt you...they touched you in a bad way, didn't they?"

All Cynda did was nod. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Cynda," Bobby said pulling her into an enbrace that was comforting, "I would never hurt you. I love you so much."

"I know, Bobby, but I've been...damaged," she added tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "In Lasat culture a young female like me is to remain pure until the day she's married. In the evening after the ceremony, a Lasat couple then can mate. I...I've been ...violated and am no longer pure. You shouldn't want me, I wouldn't want an unpure Lasat female to mate with."

Bobby took a hand to wipe away her tears. He gave the Lasat girl a kiss on the cheek feeling the tears on his lips. Cynda leaned into his embrace more.

"I love you...Cynda," he said smiling at her in a loving way, "I don't care that you are a Lasat and aren't pure. I love you anyway. You are a beautiful girl and I want to be your lover and husband."

Cynda, still crying a little, put her arms around Bobby and began kissing him again. The tears slowed up and with one hand she unzipped her sweatshirt down to where part of her bare chest showed through the crop top.

"Bobby," she whispered between kisses, "You can touch me here..."

Bobby kissed her more and unzipped his sweatshirt where Cynda placed a hand against his bare skin. The boy put a hand between Cynda's breasts feeling the fur get warmer. She shut her eyes sighing and heard Bobby sigh too. A few moments later they pulled apart zipping their sweatshirts back up.

"Our marriage won't be coming soon enough," Cynda whispered feeling her fur getting a bit sweaty. She saw that Bobby was sweating too.

"I know," he answered, "I...want you...so bad."

"I want you too, but we have to wait until I'm a little older."

Bobby smiled and kissed her again.

"We better get back before your folks get worried about us," the boy said putting his arm around her more, "It's getting cold."

They walked back to the house the rebels and Cynda's parents knowing what had transpired between the two youngsters. Seeing the boy's flushed face and Cynda's bluish-purple fur a little sweaty and the musky smell a bit stronger they knew that the kids had a romantic interlude out in the forest away from prying eyes.

"I think the boy got her a bit excited," Rex whispered to Gregor and Wolffe.

"She did the same thing to him," Wolffe answered.

"Those kids need to get married and soon to curb those romantic urges," Gregor added.

"Oh...to be young again," Rex said getting them all to laugh.

The families sat around the living room enjoying each other's company and Bobby's foster parents called over the com unit for him to get home before dark. Cynda kissed him goodbye and went to help with Izzy who woke up fussing. Kanan and Hera helped with the hybrid toddlers who were also fussy. They wouldn't stay in their beds and cuddled up onto Kanan and Hera's laps. Missy had gone to bed taking care of Zeb who was running a fever and sneezing. She found out from Hera that the Lasat was a big baby when he got sick and she wasn't kidding.

Angela took over caring for the big Lasat and was relieved that he was resting after getting a big dose of antibiotics. Towards late evening, he fell asleep. The Orrelios household settled into a peaceful slumber with everyone finally settled into their beds. The peacefulness was disturbed by an Imperial probe droid that was hovering outside the living room window. No one woke up but a signal was sent that went to the prison block housing the four rapists.

"Good," the biggest of the four young men said, "Sending info to the star destroyer INTREPID for the attention of Admiral Clarkson. Father, can you hear me?"

The secret com unit in his ear chirped signaling that the admiral had received the message.

"Yes, son. I can hear you."

"Here are the coordinates of the location of the hybrid children."

"Very good, son...very good..."


	21. Chapter 21 Cynda and Bobby

This chapter is more of a filler one. I wanted to do one that had Cynda and Bobby the main part of the plot. I promise to get back to the main parts of the story in the next chapter. Be warned: this chapter will have two a steamy love scenes with Cynda and Bobby, which are after they are married of course. (I'm old fashioned!)

Chapter 21 Cynda and Bobby

Two weeks went by as the GHOST family got reaquainted. Hera and Kanan couldn't get enough of Zeb and Missy's youngest children. Neri and Willi loved being fussed over by the two rebels and giggled non-stop when Rex, Gregor or Wolffe would tell them stories or give them piggy back rides. Kallus seemed to have gotten a little buddy in Izzy who would always be next to the ex-agent. Alexsandr didn't mind, for he was growing fond of the little deaf Lasat. Zeb enjoyed spending time with the ex-agent too and chattered constantly about the goings on with the rebellion and life at the new base. Kallus enjoyed hearing about Zeb's life as a husband and father to the four youngsters. He realized that his former Lasat enemy had forgiven him for his role in the attack on Lasan. The ex-agent felt he had not only gained a friend...but a brother.

Cynda and Bobby grew closer in their feelings for each other. Zeb and Missy saw that the two kids were always sneaking off to spend time alone and knew that there was alot of kissing and touching involved. They always looked flushed and a bit sweaty when they returned. Hera and Kanan noticed too.

"Hera...Kanan...?" Rex said to them one day, "Those kids are driving themselves crazy with lust. They need to get married and soon!"

"I know," Kanan answered, "I feel the urges getting stronger in each of them. We'll talk to Missy and Zeb..."

"Zeb, I know that you and Missy want Cynda and Bobby to be a bit older before they are married," Kanan said to them awhile later, "But...I think you know the feelings they are showing each other and they are getting stronger."

The Lasat frowned knowing his friend and legal guardian was right. With his sensitive Lasat nose he could smell the aroma of arousal on both of the youngsters and it was growing. He looked over at Missy seeing that she felt the same way he did. Cynda and Bobby needed to be joined so they could mate...and soon.

"Let's let them get married...now," Missy said holding Zeb's hand, "Do you agree, love?"

"Yeah," he added, "Let's get started planning their wedding..."

With Missy's parents and Bobby's foster parents Fental and Igla, they got everything set up for the two kids to be joined. Zeb and Missy got ahold of the same holy man who had married them nearly five years ago. He agreed to come to the Orrelios home and marry the kids in a simple ceremony in the couple's spacious back yard.

The day of the ceremony was sunny and warm. Missy helped Cynda get ready and the Lasat girl was a bit nervous for she was wearing Missy's wedding gown which was almost too small for her developing voluptous figure.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful," Missy said as she helped T'Pell with getting the gown on the Lasat girl. Cynda's big green eyes were tear-filled as she looked in the mirror to see herself in the white gown with fitted lace bodice. The same necklace Missy wore was placed around her furry neck.

"Do I really?" the girl asked seeing herself as a nearly mated Lasat female.

"Yes," Missy said giving her a kiss, "Here's your flowers. Now scoot!"

She gave the girl a playful swat on the behind.

"Mommy!" she said her face flushed in embarrassment.

Zeb was getting Bobby ready for his role as groom and the boy was nervous. He was trembling and could hardly get his tuxedo on. Kallus agreed to help Zeb since the Lasat had only use of one hand. The boy was getting more used to Kallus being part of the family.

"Hold still, kiddo," Zeb said trying to get the boy's tie right. "Karabast...wish I had use of two hands in a time like this!"

"It's okay, Garazeb," the ex-agent said as he took over, "Get that Honor Guard medallion out of the chest that you want Bobby to wear."

Zeb swallowed hard seeing that the boy was going to wear the treasured medallion that he wore at his own wedding and his new son-in-law would be wearing it too. Right then, Zeb knew that he loved Bobby as much as he did any of his children.

"Who are the parents of the couple?" the holy man asked after the families were seated.

"We are," Zeb said pointing to Missy, Fental and Igla. The holy man smiled having recognized the Lasat and his human wife.

"Come forward children," the holy man said to Cynda and Bobby.

They walked forward and knealt in front of the holy man where he layed a hand on their heads.

Bobby and Cynda stood as the ceremony began and felt themselves nearly in tears as they looked out at their families watching with love.

"Robert William Hepperfeld, do you take Cynda Bolec Orrelios to be your wife/lifemate, to care for her, to love her until the day your spirit goes to the heavens?"

"I...I do," the boy said his voice a bit shaky. He looked deep into Cynda's green eyes.

"And do you Cynda Bolec Orrelios, do you take Robert William Hepperfeld to be your husband/lifemate, to care for him, to love him until the day your spirit goes to the heavens?"

"I do," Cynda said her voice husky with emotion. She also looked deep into Bobby's brown eyes seeing nothing but love there...for her and her alone.

Zeb sat sniffling and saw that Ezra and Sabine were giving him amused looks. Hera handed him a tissue.

"What?" he asked, "Can't a guy cry at his own daughter's wedding?"

That got them to snicker softly.

Bobby placed a Lasat wedding bracelet on Cynda's left wrist to replace her engagement one. Cynda couldn't hold back the tears and began to cry. She had a hard time placing the bracelet on Bobby's left wrist seeing his eyes also filling with tears.

"I love you, Cynda."

"I love you, Bobby."

"Robert, you and Cynda have professed your love for each other and with the power invested in me I now pronounce you as husband and wife or in the Lasat culture as lifemates. You may now seal your joining with a kiss."

Bobby pulled Cynda gently to him and gave her a kiss that promised of more later that evening. She enjoyed the feel...and taste of his full lips on hers.

The families enjoyed time together and seeing the newlyweds happy made the day even better. Zeb and Missy could hardly keep the tears inside seeing that their daughter who once was so fragile and young was now a married woman. They saw how Bobby held her hand or had an arm around her. They knew the human boy would never let anyone harm their daughter. Towards evening, everyone headed for their homes or back into the Orrelios home. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe had snuck out to make a honeymoon area for the couple out in the forest at the spot by the pond that they enjoyed. They had put out a bottle of Nabooian wine with two goblets.

"They're gonna have fun tonight..." the elderly trooper whispered.

Missy with help from Hera and Sabine got the happy couple's backpacks ready with everything they needed for a romantic night. The two kids were anxious to get away to their favorite spot so they could have some alone time.

"Be careful," Missy said fussing over them like a mother hen, "Don't wander off in the dark. Stay on the paths."

"Mommy!" Cynda said her face flushed in embarrassment, "Bobby and I aren't little kids! We're married now!"

"We know," Zeb answered, "But you two are still young. Just don't do anything...stupid."

He winked at the kids and gave Bobby a punch to the shoulder. Bobby returned it back making Zeb flinch. Missy smiled at the playful banter.

With the backpacks on their backs and dressed in shorts, button-up pullovers and hiking boots, at least Bobby wore boots, Cynda just went barefoot with her Lasat feet tougher than they looked, they headed out on the trail to their romantic place.

Part of the way there, they stopped to rest their feet and shoulders. They found a big rock to sit on next to each other and Bobby reached over to rub Cynda's shoulder that she was trying to rub the soreness out.

"Karabast," she muttered, "That pack sure makes my shoulders hurt."

"Mine too," Bobby said stretching his arms.

Cynda leaned over to put her head on Bobby's broad shoulder. He put an arm around her more feeling her soft fur against his neck. Cynda looked up at him and her lips met his in a deep kiss that showed that they wanted to become closer in their feelings for each other. Bobby leaned into the kiss feeling the same way. The Lasat girl pulled away to reach over and unbutton Bobby's pullover so she could run her clawed hand over his bare skin. Bobby unbuttoned Cynda's pullover and to his joy found her naked fur under the shirt. He ran a hand down to carass her right breast feeling her respond to his touch.

"Bobby," she whispered, "Let's get to the pond so we can really enjoy each other."

The boy pulled his hand away and kissed her.

"You bet!" he said swallowing and hoping his heart would quit beating so hard. It felt like it would beat clean out of his chest! While he was touching Cynda, he felt her heart beating just as much as his was. He knew that the sooner they got to their favorite spot, the sooner that they could touch each other more. Feeling her breast under his hand excited him.

By twilight they arrived at the forested area with the pond and brook and discovered that their families had made them a place to bed down for the night. They set their packs on the bench and sat on the bedding which consisted of several sleeping bags, pillows and soft blankets scented with the flowers that grew around the pond. They spotted the bottle of Nabooian wine and Bobby opened it.

"Never tasted wine before," Cynda said watching Bobby pour a little in the two goblets. The sight of her lifemate/husband in his shorts and pullover unbuttoned nearly to his navel excited her. She wanted to run her hands over his bare chest again and even further.

"Me neither," Bobby answered handing her a goblet. He took in the sight of her in her shorts and pullover that was open so much he could see the tops of her two furry breasts. He swallowed hard waiting to carass them in his hands...again and again.

Bobby leaned back against the pillows and Cynda leaned back her head against his chest. They took sips of the wine and felt it's fruity warmth in their mouths. Within a half hour, the wine had gotten them so relaxed that they began to kiss in earnest. Bobby ran a hand over her shoulder the shirt slipping down. He cupped her breast in his hand.

"Wait, Bobby, I need to wash up, what about you?" Cynda said putting her goblet down and standing up, "I kinda smell." She pulled her shirt back up over her shoulder.

Bobby got a whiff of his sweaty body, "Me too. Race you to the pond!"

The two young lovers undressed and jumped into the water where they splashed each other drinking in the sights of their nude bodies. As the moon reflected on the water they embraced as they treaded water in the deep area and began kissing trying to press their bodies closer together. Trying to stay afloat they decided to get out of the water and dry off by the moonlight.

"Cynda?" he asked looking over at her seeing her naked body drying in the moonlight.

"Yeah?" she answered looking over at him admiring the sight of his smooth skinned human maleness.

"Are you nervous about being alone with me?"

The Lasat girl got up enough to lean on one elbow to look at him.

"No, Bobby. I love you. I want you...to...mate with you."

Bobby's face flushed with excitement at what she meant.

"I want you too...to make love to..."

They got up, still naked, holding hands and made their way up to where the makeshift bed sat waiting for them. They knealt down facing each other expressions of love on their faces and in their eyes. Cynda moved closer and put her arms around Bobby's neck feeling him trembling a little. He put his arms around her back, also feeling her trembling. Cynda saw his full lips and placed her lips against his in a very passionate kiss. Bobby moved his hands from her back to her bottom and pulled her closer.

"Bobby," the Lasat girl whispered her voice husky with lust and her eyes closing, "Mate with me..."

The boy pulled her closer and the kisses got more passionate and their hands explored every square inch of their bodies. Cynda put her legs around Bobby's waist and they fell over onto the blankets and sleeping bags.

"Bobby... oh...Karabast..." she whispered and sweat began to appear making her fur muskier smelling. She moved closer to Bobby and then in a burst of passion, felt him inside of her. She let out a loud moan of pleasure and felt him respond more to her kisses and carasses, both of their bodies quivering to the movements of their hips. Bobby was now moaning too and that got her more excited and he kissed Cynda harder smelling the musky fur on her breasts, lips carassing them feeling them respond to his touch . She let out a small moan of satisfaction. Cynda began kissing his chest, feeling his skin respond to her lips and he let out a moan of desire. Their breathing got quicker and sweat drenched their bodies and in one more burst of sexual energy and cries of passion they pulled away, panting for breath and sweating profusely.

"Bobby..." Cynda gasped, "That...That was incredible!"

"You can say that again!" he gasped back looking over at her furry sweat-covered breasts moving up and down with her quick breathing.

They embraced each other totally exhausted from their first lovemaking session. They stared out at the pond with the moon reflecting and closed their eyes soon falling asleep. All that was heard was the night creatures that were harmless and the breathing of two lovers deep in a dreamless sleep...

The next morning Bobby woke up to see Cynda sitting on the bench naked and brushing her nearly waist length hair. He smiled remembering how much he loved touching her and showing his love for her last night. He never realized how much she meant to him...until he made love to her. Cynda saw him staring at her and she smiled also remembering feeling his carasses and the pleasure of him being inside her. She thought she'd never feel pleasure again after being raped, but Bobby's touch and...feel was different. When she mated with him she felt nothing but...love and she felt safe. Safe to once love again like a young Lasat female should.

"Hey, lover," she said as she set her brush aside and patted the bench motioning him to sit next to her regardless of her nakedness.

"Hey, my furry love goddess," he said a big smile on his face.

Bobby got up and Cynda looked him over from head to toe feeling so lucky that Bobby, a human male had fallen in love with her and mated with her. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her in a comforting way.

"Good morning, Mr. Hepperfeld," Cynda said leaning into his embrace.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hepperfeld," he answered, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Cynda moved her head up to kiss him on the lips. Bobby returned it and pulled her onto his lap where they engaged in another round of lovemaking. The boy like Cynda, felt lucky that a disabled human boy like him would have a Lasat female, was now in his arms making love to him; his wife and lover.

A little later after getting washed up in the pond and dressed in clean shorts and shirts, they had fruit and sweet rolls for breakfast. Hera, Angela and T'Pell had packed enough food for the kids to last them a week if needed.

"Let's go for a walk," Bobby suggested as he saw Cynda pull her long hair up in a ponytail that hung down her back. He drank in the sight of her in the tight shorts that showed off her shapely body and a baggy button up shirt she had tied up around her midriff showing her slim bluish-purple furred stomach. He saw the curve of her breasts through the thin material.

"Okay," Cynda said seeing Bobby staring at her and she was pleased. She liked seeing him in his equally tight shorts and tank top that showed off his muscular arms and chest. What she saw...made her furry pointed ears tingle and her fur grow warmer.

With canteens and a small bag of fruit, they headed up further on the trail past the pond. This trail went up to the mountains and offered a view that was breathtaking. The young lovers sat on a fallen log looking at the scenery. Bobby, who was sitting behind her, put his arms over Cynda's shoulders. She moved her arms up to embrace him too and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and gave him a kiss on the mouth which he returned.

"Cynda, I love you too!"

"Show me..." Cynda whispered and turned to stand back up and began unbuttoning her shirt and shorts...

Soon the two lovers were rolling around on the bare ground, the only ones to hear their moans of pleasure were several conover birds hooting in a nearby tree. Getting redressed, they headed back to their favorite place. They found a note from Rex on the mussed up blankets:

"Hey kids, I see by the state of the blankets, you two had a good time last night. I'm letting you know that you can have another day at your "love nest" if you want. The family is going to the animal sanctuary and will be gone all day. Have fun!

Rex"

"Love Nest?" Bobby said looking a bit confused.

"What we...did last night," Cynda explained to him as she stretched her back to get out the kinks. Bobby smiled seeing her breasts pressing against the thin material.

"Oh..." he said going over to put his arms around her waist. He gave her a kiss on the cheek looking forward to seeing those breasts uncovered later on...again. By the look on her face, he knew she was looking forward to seeing his nude body again. He loved the feel of her furry clawed hands on his chest and other parts of his body...

"Let's have some lunch," Cynda said getting several food packs out of the backpack.

"Sounds good!'' Bobby said going to help her.

The two kids enjoyed eating by the pond and each other's company. Through the day they took another hike, swam in the pond, made love, talked, hiked some more and sat on the makeshift bed enjoying more wine.

By sunset, the two young lovers were tired, but it was a relaxing fatigue. They sat around a campfire now dressed in their sweatsuits hugging each other close.

"Bobby, this has been so...nice," Cynda said leaning over onto his chest feeling his open sweatshirt and his skin against her fur.

"It sure is," he answered looking down to see her sweatshirt unzipped too showing she had nothing on underneath. He swallowed hard and began kissing her neck moving his face down to kiss the top of one of her breasts.

"Bobby," she whispered almost moaning, "I...want to get into something more comfortable...for bed."

"Okay," he said anxious to see what she would be wearing.

She got up straightening her sweatshirt and going over to where they had their backpacks sitting. Smiling, she pulled out a nightgown of the softest material and very sheer,

"You get comfortable on the bed and close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Okay!" came his eager response.

Cynda removed her sweatsuit and put on the gown. While she did, Bobby took off his sweatshirt leaving his sweatpants on. She walked over to stand in front of where he was laying on top of the blankets.

"Bobby...open your eyes."

Bobby opened his eyes to see his lover and wife in a nightgown of sheer material that hugged every curve of her body. The front was cut so low that he could see her navel and the sides of her furry breasts.

"You look beautiful...," he whispered.

"I do?" she answered turning around to show that the back was as low cut as the front.

"Cynda," he whispered sitting up in a kneeling position, "Come to me..."

She knealt down next to him staring into his big brown eyes. He put his arms around her feeling the sheer material of her gown against his skin. He began to kiss her mouth which she returned pressing her body closer to him.

"Cynda...," he whispered his voice full of lust.

"Bobby..." she moaned pressing closer.

Bobby took one of his hands and placed it on her shoulder where he pulled the thin strap down exposing her breast which he began carassing feeling her respond to his touch. He placed his other hand on her bottom pulling the gown up to expose the bare fur. He gently lowered her to the blankets smelling the musky smell of her fur, a perfume to his nostrils making him more aroused. He pulled her closer feeling her arousal grow.

"Bobby...," she groaned as she felt him enter her.

This act of love making went on for the longest time until they fell back exhausted and sweaty. Cynda pulled her nightgown back to a more decent position and Bobby pulled his sweatpants back up. They lay panting in each others arms and closed their eyes. Soon the two lovers fell asleep. During the night Cynda shot up sensing something with her Jedi abilities she hardly used.

"Cynda?" Bobby asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Bobby! Get up! We have to get home! Something's wrong!"

The two youngsters got dressed in their sweatsuits and practically ran back to the Orrelios home. When they got there, they knew something had happened.

A law enforcement vehicle was parked in front of the house. They went inside to see that Zeb and Missy were crying and the GHOST crew were trying to calm them down.

"What happened?" Cynda asked seeing Izzy standing by himself crying. She went over to pick up her little brother. She didn't see Willi and Neri and knew something had happened to them.

"They took them..." Zeb said his voice hoarse from crying.

"The Empire," Hera whispered as she placed an arm around Zeb's shoulder. The Lasat was shaking badly. Kanan was comforting Missy who was nearly hysterical.

"What?!" Cynda said feeling Bobby grab ahold of her hand. Ezra and Sabine who were standing near Hera and Zeb put hands on their shoulders.

"The Empire took my babies!" Missy wailed burying her face in Kanan's shoulder.

Cynda's mouth hung open in shock and a frown crossed her face.

"We'll get them back," she said her voice full of authority, "Mommy, we'll get them back..."


	22. Chapter 22 Rescue of the Twins

Told you I'd get back to the story after the rather steamy chapter with the lovebirds Cynda and Bobby. This chapter has more action and even some humor.

Chapter 22 Rescue of the Twins

In a large laboratory on the other side of Naboo, two scientists struggled with two three year old toddlers who were very upset, two Lasat/human toddlers.

"No!" one child, an obvious female cried glaring at the chief scientist who was checking her breathing. Her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

The male hybrid sat in the corner of the transparisteel container they were in. He was sobbing and sucking on a thumb.

The olive-colored female growled showing her human like teeth with sharp Lasat incisor fangs. She snapped at the scientist nearly biting her arm.

"Kriffing little freak!" she grumbled and then putting her arm through the small opening, tried to check the male child's breathing. He cringed more in the corner, strange green eyes big with fear. She grabbed his arm and he cried out in fear.

"Hold still!" the scientist said pulling the child closer. He struggled in her grip until she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

The female Lasat/human had bitten her on the arm!

She took a hand and slapped the hybrid aside, the naked child slamming into the wall where she lay stunned. The equally naked male hybrid crawled over to curl up next to his sibling where he cried.

"There is no need for violence," a deep voice said from the lab doorway.

The scientist turned to see a very tall dark-skinned humanoid standing there gazing at her with irridescent golden eyes.

"This is none of your affair, Sabela," the woman said rubbing her sore arm, "I'm chief scientist here and you agreed to help us."

The Barrelian male nodded his head.

"See if you can get their vitals," the woman said putting a bacta patch on the bite wound which was bleeding a little, "Little freak better not have rabies..."

Sabela watched her leave and went over to the cage-like container. The female Lasat/human had regained her senses and sat up rubbing her cheek where she had been struck. The male Lasat/human cuddled close to his sibling looking more frightened.

"Sssh...sssh, little ones," Sabela whispered hoping to win their trust.

The female hybrid growled in her throat bearing her teeth at Sabela, but stopped seeing he wasn't a threat. The big humanoid put a hand through the opening and the male crawled over to cuddle up to him.

"Little ones, can you speak?" he asked, "What are your names?"

"I...Neri," the female hybrid said as she stood up showing the Barrelian her human looking body with Lasat fur, "Him...Willi." She pointed to the whimpering purple-furred male.

"Mama! Dada!" Willi whimpered curling his naked body up next to Sabela's large hand. Willi's tears got Neri's feistiness to wane and soon her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Want Mama! Want Dada!" she whimpered getting Willi to cry more. She sat down jabbing her fists into her eyes. Sabela's heart went out to the youngsters more determined than ever to help them escape.

The woman scientist came back seeing the hybrid's crying.

"What did you do to them?" she asked in an angry tone, "Do you realize how long it took us to calm them down? Look, you've got them crying again! We can't do any tests on them when they're so upset!"

"If you'd treat them better, they wouldn't be so fussy," Sabela said, "At least get some clothes on them! The poor things are cold!"

"You're too soft, Sabela for your own good."

She signaled to a lab tech.

"Get them into diapers, and give them bottles of Shaak milk. Maybe they'll finally shut up!"

"All right, Doctor," Sabela answered as he was handed diapers and bottles of warm Shaak milk.

When the scientist left, Sabela got the naked children in diapers and handed them bottles of warm milk which they quickly grabbed. They drank in a thirsty and hungry manner not taking their eyes off the Barrelian. Losing their fear of the older humanoid, the children fell into a deep sleep still suckling the now empty bottles.

Sabela smiled glad that the two toddlers were calmer. He reached over to carass both children on the heads using the Force to ease them into a deeper sleep.

"I've got to save you..." the elderly Barrelian whispered and with his strong Jedi abilities he didn't use much, he reached out hopely to connect with the only person who he could trust.

Cynda

Back at the Orrelios home, Cynda stiffened up as she felt a connection she thought she'd never feel again. The Force touch of her former Jedi Master.

"Master Sabela..." she whispered eyes widening and her face getting pale.

"Cynda, what's wrong?" Kanan asked seeing the Lasat female tense up. She was helping plan a mission to rescue Neri and Willi. She had been quiet and moody since the twins were abducted.

"It's Master Sabela," she said shivering.

"I thought he was dead," Ezra added putting a hand on the taller Lasat's arm.

"Well, he's not!" she said harshly, "I...I'm sorry, Ezra. I'm just worried about Neri and Willi."

"We all are, sweetheart," Hera said going over to calm the young Lasat down. She had helped in watching over the girl seeing how distraught she was.

"That's why we're going to find them," Kanan added, "Maybe Master Sabela is telling you something. Cynda, reach out to him again."

The Lasat girl closed her eyes and reached out to her former Master, the connection still strong after they parted years before. He felt her connection and relayed a message to her.

"I am in a laboratory at a complex on the farside of Naboo. This is where the twins are being held. It is heavily guarded by troopers trained by Admiral Denton Clarkson. Please come, my child, before it is too late."

"Kanan," Cynda said feeling her eyes well with tears, "Willi and Neri are in a lab on the otherside of the planet."

"Kanan, we have to save them," Hera said looking over at a saddened Zeb and Missy. The Lasat and his human wife were sitting side by side, eyes closed in a silent prayer while tears streamed down their faces.

"We will," he said laying a hand on Zeb's shoulder, "Let's get started on a plan..."

For the next few hours , Kanan organized a rescue that would consist of himself, Ezra, Sabine, Cynda, Rex, Gregor and Kallus. Weapons were dispatched from the weapons locker onboard the GHOST. Bobby watched his lifemate/wife and her family preparing for the dangerous mission and he had to say something.

"Why can't I come along? Papa Fental taught me how to shoot a blaster and I'm pretty handy with my fists!"

"Bobby, no," Zeb said taking his good hand gesturing the boy to kneel next to his repulsor chair, "I need you to help Hera and Wolffe watch over the house and the rest of the family. You're the man of the house now."

"Bobby," Kallus said gesturing to the boy to come over to show him his bo-rifle he rarely used, "I'm going to teach you how to use this weapon."

"Okay, Uncle Alex."

Sabine, Ezra and Rex readied a bunch of explosives and some of Sabine's little surprises.

Missy sat watching everything her eyes puffy from constantly crying. Zeb held onto her hand his eyes full of sadness and tears.

"We'll take the PHANTOM," Kanan said, "There's room for all of us plus weapons. It will be a little cramped but will work."

Cynda went out to the backyard where Kallus was showing Bobby how to shoot with the bo-rifle. The boy caught on fast and Kallus noticed that he seemed a natural as if Bobby had always handled a bo-rifle. Cynda watched her mate her heart swelling with pride...and love.

"He's doing pretty good, huh kiddo?" came a voice from behind her.

It was Zeb.

"He sure is," the girl said kneeling down beside her father's repulsor chair, "Maybe too good."

Zeb caught her worried look.

"Cynda, honey," he said putting a hand against her face, "Don't worry. I'm here to take care of him and so is Wolffe and Hera. If anyone should be worried, it's me and your mother. You are going on a dangerous mission, don't you forget that."

"I won't, Daddy," she said reaching over to give him a hug. She got back up and went back inside the house.

Zeb stayed watching Bobby work the bo-rifle in it's staff mode.

"The kid's a natural," he said getting the attention of Kallus who stood by watching the boy.

"Garazeb," the ex-agent said, "Bobby has mastered both rifle and staff mode faster than I even...learned a long time ago. It's as if the boy were born with the bo-rifle in his hands."

"He's a natural," Zeb added looking up at his once enemy, "If Bobby were a Lasat, I'd say we would be looking at our newest recruit to the Lasan Honor Guard. Thank you for training him in such a short time."

"Guys, it's time to leave!" Ezra said interrupting them.

Missy held Zeb's hand while they said goodbye to their friends and family who could be possibly going on a suicide mission. The Lasat had to use every bit of willpower to keep the tears inside. Hera stood looking brave as she gave Kanan, Ezra and Sabine hugs and kisses goodbye. She hugged Kallus and the two troopers too. Cynda began to cry when she said goodbye to Bobby.

"Goodbye, my love," she sobbed hugging him tight and kissing him on the lips.

"Goodbye...my furry love goddess," he whispered kissing her lips and nuzzling her face feeling tears streaming from his own eyes, "I'll be waiting for you to come back."

Rex and Gregor said goodbye to Wolffe giving the old soldier a punch to the shoulder.

"Take care of them, Wolffe."

"Alexsandr," Zeb said to Kallus as he gripped the man's hand, "Take care of my family. Bring them back home."

"Alexsandr," Missy added as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Take care of our daughter and bring our babies back to us."

The ex-agent had to blink the tears away that gathered in his eyes.

Izzy began to cry saying goodbye to his older sister and the other members of his extended family. He nearly choked Kallus when he hugged him goodbye.

I love you, Uncle Alex, he signed.

Cynda cried more when she hugged her parents goodbye. Zeb finally couldn't hold the tears in as he hugged her close hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her. Missy had a hard time letting go of Cynda.

"I'll bring her back," Kanan said taking the Lasat girl by the hand. He hoped she was in shape for this dangerous mission. As distraught as she was, he had his doubts, "Let's get aboard."

Back at the lab, Neri and Willi were moved to a bigger room in the laboratory and placed in a big cage.

"This is where animals belong," the chief scientist grumbled, "In a cage."

The twin toddlers just stared at the woman their eyes wide with fear. Sabela had been taking care of them since Neri had bitten her arm.

"They're just children," Sabela said his golden eyes full of distain.

"They are an...abomination to the Empire," the scientist spat out, "Mixed species children are...wrong, especially ones of that kriffing Lasat race. Animals! That's all they are!"

Sabela had to rely on all his willpower to not strike her.

"See to their needs, and no funny stuff. I'm watching you."

"Yes, Doctor," he said bowing.

She left and Sabela spat on the floor his hatred for her evident. Neri watched what he did and imitated him, spitting on the cage floor. Willi watched a big grin on his face.

"Bad...lady," the female hybrid said her face in a frown.

"Yes, little one, she is a bad lady."

Through the day, Sabela watched helpless as the twins were put through one test after another and had blood drawn from their arms. This frightened them so bad that they became hysterical. More than ever, Sabela knew he had to get these children away from the lab before the scientists killed them. Not being able to calm them down, the scientists gave up having Sabela care for the sobbing toddlers. While holding the children close, he formed a plan...

On the PHANTOM:

Kanan, Ezra, Rex, Gregor, and Kallus dressed in stolen stormtrooper armor. Cynda and Sabine wore skintight black jumpsuits to make them blend in. Ezra's eyes widened at the sight of the two girls seeing the suits hug every curve of their body. Cynda caught his attention the most because of her more curvy Lasat body.

"Ezra, eyes up front," Rex said catching the boy admiring the young Lasat female's shapely figure, "You don't stand a chance with her."

"Yeah, Ezra," Sabine said elbowing him, "Don't let Bobby catch you eyeing Cynda that way, he'll punch your lights out!"

Ezra's face flushed and he looked away.

Cynda smiled, her pointed ears picking up the conversation. Seeing Ezra look at her made her think of her mate and the way he would look at her...and touch her. Leaning back she closed her eyes thinking of the first time her and Bobby had mated and how beautiful the experience had been. Thinking about Bobby calmed her nerves and Kanan felt through the Force the love and devotion the young Lasat felt for her husband. He felt the same way about Hera and hoped to tell her.

"We'll be near the lab in awhile," he said, "Kallus, land the PHANTOM in the forested area east of the biggest building in the complex."

The ex-agent nodded guiding the small ship to the coordinates given by Sabela. The PHANTOM came in for a quiet landing hidden by thick vegetation and trees. As they exited the ship they saw that two Snivven guards were by the main gate.

"How do we get past those guards?" Gregor asked.

"I've got an idea," Cynda said alot calmer than she was before. She gestured all of them closer so she could fill them in on the plan. Kallus, Rex, Gregor and Kanan chuckled at what the Lasat girl had in mind. Ezra blushed getting a dirty look from both Cynda and Sabine.

The men silently made their way to the farside of the guards and with weapons ready, waited for the two young females of the squad to do their thing.

"Sabine," Cynda whispered to the shorter human girl, "Just follow my lead. I'll do all the talking. Just hide in the tree. Snivven males are known to be quite amorous in their ways with females of any species."

"If one of those karking..." Sabine grumbled.

"Sabine...I'll be doing the hard part...We Lasat females can be very...convincing."

The two Snivven males yawned bored at guarding the facility. They cradled their blaster rifles in their arms. Only to have a little excitement...

"Hello boys," came a seductive voice out of the dark.

"What was that?" one Snivven asked turning to his companion.

"Hello boys," came the voice again, but this time they caught a glimpse of a female shape standing in the moonlight. A shapely female in a skintight black jumpsuit. She walked over to a tree swaying her hips as she moved. She leaned against a tree throwing her chest out in a seductive manner. The two guard's mouths hung open at what they were seeing.

"She's a Lasat," one guard said to the other, "The females are supposed to be passionate lovers."

"Yeah," the other said, "What a beauty!"

Cynda saw that she was getting the reaction she hoped for.

"Hello boys," Cynda said her voice in such a seductive purr that the men on her squad swallowed hard. Sabine just snickered from her spot up in the tree above Cynda.

"You are so...attractive," the first guard said licking his thin lips.

"And...delicious..." the other one whispered his eyes traveling up and down her body.

"Oh...you think so?" Cynda said in more of a seductive tone, "Come closer."

She ran a hand over her hip and watched as the Snivvens put down their blaster rifles. She reached up to unzip the front of her jumpsuit enough to show the two Snivvens that she was naked underneath. The sight of the top of her furry breasts made them gasp.

"Do you want to see more?"

"Yeah..." they whispered hoping to see more of the female Lasat's breasts...hopefully to touch them.

"Come closer," she said unzipping the jumpsuit down to her navel. The Snivvens' eyes nearly bulged out of their heads seeing so much of the bluish-purple striped fur and the sides of her furry breasts barely covered. Cynda lifted up her head and winked at Sabine signalling the Mandalorian to leap down. Zipping her jumpsuit back up, Cynda head-butted one guard, while Sabine knocked out the other one with a round house punch to the face.

"Sorry boys," Cynda said looking down at the unconscious guards, "The only one who sees my breasts is my lifemate Bobby."

Kanan and the others came out and tied the guards up, relieving them of their blaster rifles.

"You know, you're scary," Ezra said to Cynda, the young Lasat giving him a crooked grin.

"I take it, Master Sabela never taught you that," Rex said giving the Lasat girl a playful punch to the shoulder. She returned it back making him wince.

"Uh...no...he didn't. We Lasat females are known to be quite good in the seduction department." She winked at Ezra getting him to blush.

She smiled knowing that was true. Mating with Bobby numerous times was proof of that. Thinking about her lifemate gave her courage.

"Let's go," Kanan whispered, signalling to Cynda and Sabine to go up in the trees to see if there were any more guards and there were:

Another pair of Snivvens

"Let me have these two," Sabine said to the younger Lasat female.

"No...Let's work together this time," Cynda said as she smiled, "Follow my lead..."

While the others snuck around the compound setting up explosive devices, Cynda and Sabine went to work on luring the guards away from the building with their female charms. This time, Sabine walked around her jumpsuit unzipped low. The Snivvens were greatly pleased at the sight of a human female, but they nearly fell over seeing a Lasat female who had her jumpsuit unzipped to her navel. Their amorous ways didn't last as they were knocked out by a headbutt from Cynda and a punch from Sabine.

"Ladies, head for that main building," Rex said gesturing to the two girls, "and...zip your jumpsuits back up before Ezra's tongue falls out."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and he blushed.

Inside the lab, Sabela sensed the approach of his former Padawan and her friends. He needed to get Willi and Neri out of the lab. He spotted a service crawlway on the side of the room near the cage. It was big enough for him to crawl into, a tight fit for a Barrelian but would serve the purpose. He set the twins on the floor.

"Willi...Neri...do you want to play a game?" he asked as he removed the cover off the crawlway.

The two children nodded their heads.

"We're going to be playing hide and seek. We'll be the ones hiding in that crawlway, okay?"

"Uh...uh...," Willi muttered. Neri got a scared look on her face.

"Dark place," she said feeling Willi nuzzle up to her. Both children's eyes were welling with tears.

"I know, little one, but we have to go into the dark place to get away from the bad lady."

"Uh...uh...dark."

Sabela sighed. How could he get these two children who were no more than babies to understand that the crawlway was the way to freedom. He got an idea and reached into his Jedi robes to pull out his lightsaber.

"Don't be scared. This will light the way..."

He activated the lightsaber watching the twins' eyes light up with awe. Smiles took away their tears.

"Okay...little ones, let's go..."

He lifted up the children and placed them in the opening of the crawlway. The lightsaber made a comforting light taking all fear away.

Outside the main building where Sabela and the twins were escaping, their rescuers were readying explosives to destroy the compound. Kanan signalled to Sabine and Cynda to climb through an access tunnel to get inside. The two females of the team were the smallest and could fit in better through the opening.

"Try to find a computer terminal to access the compound's main data banks," Kanan said helping the human and Lasat girls through the narrow opening, "Maybe we'll get lucky and find out where they're holding the twins."

"Boys," Rex said to Kallus, Ezra and Gregor who held detonators, "Let's get ready to light this place up!"

Back at the Orrelios home, Wolffe stood guard at the large living room window. Earlier they had stopped another probe that was sneaking around outside. A well-placed shot by Bobby with the bo-rifle got rid of it.

"Karabast..." Zeb whispered seeing Bobby kicking at the dead probe. The Lasat had his own bo-rifle laying on his lap. He knew he wouldn't be able to shoot the weapon with only one arm but felt better having it near.

"Zeb," Hera said to him, "They know we're here. We have to get you and Missy out of here and to the GHOST. We'll pick up Missy and Bobby's parents too. Naboo is no longer a safe place."

The Lasat knew she was right...

Cynda and Sabine crawled out of the hatch and luckily the room they arrived in was deserted. Sabine spotted a computer console and began accessing the data banks.

"Karabast! Wish Chopper were here," she muttered.

Cynda smiled at her human friend's use of the Lasat expletive. She moved over to see what was on the screen.

"Sabine, access that file called 'Alien Scum'. Maybe that has some info on Willi and Neri."

Sabine bristled at the racist term "alien scum". She had heard it alot and it made her angry when she thought about her big brother Zeb and the other non-humans in her family.

The girl opened up the file and saw something that chilled her to the bone.

On the screen was the image of a Lasat couple. The male of the two was laying in a pool of blood, the left half of his head gone. The female was kneeling beside him and it could be seen that she was crying. It also showed that she was pregnant. Cynda sensed Sabine's revulsion and looked over to see what had upset her so.

"Karabast..." Cynda muttered her stomach churning. Her eyes widened filling with tears as she took a closer look at the two Lasat. There was something about the striping of the fur...the color.

"Izzy's parents...," she whispered.

"What?!" Sabine asked.

"Those two Lasats on the computer...that's Izzy's parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look at the stripe pattern of their fur and the coloring. It matches Izzy's. See if there is anything else on them."

Sabine pushed another button and more images appeared. This time it showed the very pregnant Lasat female strapped to a lab table, her naked body being probed by a medical droid. Even without sound, it could be seen that the Lasat female was crying at being examined in such a violating way. Sabine swallowed the bile that formed in her throat. She heard Cynda begin to sob as more images appeared on the screen. There was more probing by the medical droid and then the birth. The graphic images showed the Lasat female was in distress and when the child was born they knew by the way he looked it was Izzy. Cynda put her hands over her face and Sabine went to comfort her. The last image showed the newborn Lasat being taken away from his mother and her crying as she reached for her child . A blaster bolt between her breasts killed her. The screen went black...

Sabine slammed her hand on the console her hatred for the Empire even stronger now seeing how cruel they were. Cynda was sobbing loudly next to her. Getting herself calmed, she accessed another file and found out where the twins were.

She contacted Kanan and relayed the information and turned to see Cynda was slowly getting herself calmed down. The young Lasat was almost sick with grief at the sight of a female of her species being treated that way.

"We have to tell them," she said.

"Cynda, tell who?"

"They need to know...Daddy and Mommy need to know the fate of Izzy's real parents. Izzy needs to know too when he's old enough to hear."

"No, Cynda, they don't," Sabine said holding onto the Lasat girl's arms, "No one ever needs to know what we just saw. All they need to know is they are Izzy's parents. His only parents. The secret stays here, okay?"

Cynda nodded and wiped the last of the tears away from her furry cheeks.

"Let's go find Willi and Neri..."

The female Lasat and her human friend made their way through the complex and found out where Neri and Willi were kept. It didn't take them long to meet up with Master Sabela and the twins. Reunions had to be kept short as they made their way through the service crawlway. They reached the end of the crawlway and discovered that it emptied into a deep ravine.

"By the Force!" Sabela called out, "Hold it children! There's a big drop off, we'll have to climb out. I see a ladder next to the opening. Let me see if it is safe."

He looked out and saw that there was no sign of troopers or the scientists.

"Okay, Cynda, you and Sabine carry the little ones on your back. Take your time, it's a long way to the top. I'll follow behind."

Cynda crawled out, Neri hanging on to the back of her jumpsuit little hands gripping the straps tightly. The tiny hybrid child gasped seeing the long drop. She buried her face against Cynda's back beginning to cry. Sabine came out next and Willi cried out trying to pull himself free from Sabine's hold. He lost his grip.

"Willi!" Cynda cried out seeing her little brother fall...to be lifted up by the Force from Master Sabela.

"Cynda! Grab onto him!"

The Lasat girl reached out with one of her prehensile feet gripping the terrified toddler. She flipped him up and grabbed him with her right arm. Willi, now sobbing convulsively clung to her chest.

She began to climb followed by Sabine and Master Sabela, the old Barrelian having to catch his breath several times. When they reached the top, they were relieved to see Kanan, Ezra, Rex, Gregor and Kallus. The later two took ahold of the nearly hysterical toddlers and tried to calm them down. Cynda watched Sabela come up the ladder and ran to embrace her former Master in a hug of pure love and relief.

"Child," he muttered hugging her tighter, "My how you have grown! I hardly recognized you." He saw the marriage bracelet on her left wrist.

Cynda caught his look, "I'm joined now, Master. My lifemate's name is Bobby Hepperfeld and he is...a human."

"I'm happy for you, child...for both of you."

A loud explosion from the farside of the complex interrupted the reunion and also the sound of an approaching Imperial gunship.

"Looks like company's coming..." Rex muttered holding up his blaster pistols. He nodded to Gregor and Kallus. Ezra and Kanan activated their lightsabers. Sabine stood her blasters ready and Cynda readied a blaster rifle that Kallus had thrown to her. Master Sabela looking more fatigued, activated his lightsaber.

The ship landed and out of it came a squadron of black armored troopers with big blaster rifles at the ready. They were followed by a distinguished looking Imperial officer of admiral rank. Following him was an older human woman in a medical uniform and a young man who had a striking resemblance to the admiral.

"Admiral Denton Clarkson..." Kallus muttered recognizing the man and woman, "And if it isn't his pet scientist Dr. Byla Aveeno."

"Ah...the traitor," Clarkson said and gestured to the young man.

Cynda bristled at the sight of the young human male. He was one of the boys who had raped her several years ago. He looked her up and down in a leering way making her angrier. Kanan, Ezra and Sabela felt the burning hatred the young Lasat felt for the young man.

"You!" Cynda screamed running towards him. He brandished a blaster pistol and fired at her. She deflected the shot.

"Well...my Lasat beauty," he said in a seductive voice, "You are certainly full of surprises. I never knew you were a Jedi."

"There's alot you don't know about me," she growled baring her teeth.

Admiral Clarkson signaled his troopers to fire and it was like the nine hells was happening. The three Jedi deflected the blaster bolts and Cynda dodged alot of them hoping to get her hands on the neck of her attacker. Kanan gestured to Sabela to get the twins to safety and he hid them behind a crate of supplies. The hybrid children were so frightened that they had no more tears to cry. Cynda tried to move closer and was distracted by seeing Sabela get grazed by a blaster bolt. That's when the admiral's son grabbed her by the neck.

"Hold your fire!" the admiral called out.

"Ha!" the young man said as he looked down at Cynda's chest, "I bet you look good under that jumpsuit."

Cynda struggled in his grip but he was too strong.

"You'll never touch me again!" she growled.

Sabine tried to move forward and the young man put his blaster to Cynda's right temple.

"Move any closer, and this Lasat bitch gets a blaster bolt through her pretty little head! Now move back!"

He stared down at Cynda's chest again reaching over to unzip the front. His fingers barely touched when Cynda flipped over his head and grabbed his neck in a choke hold.

"I'll never let you hurt...anyone ever again!" she cried out and felt her grip weaken when the young man twisted around, her jumpsuit catching in his uniform insignia. The left shoulder tore away nearly exposing her breast.

The young man stared in a lustful way seeing her nearly bare chest. The look on his face made her angry and with the Force she lifted the young man off his feet and into the air. She made a fist causing him to gasp out as his breathing was being cut off. He laughed despite his choking and that made her madder. Squeezing her fist shut, a sickening crack sounded, signalling the death of the Imperial by a broken neck. She tossed him aside like so much garbage. That angered the admiral and he signalled to the troopers to open fire again.

"Sabela! Get the twins out of here!" Kanan called hoping to get the children to safety.

The Barrelian gathered the Lasat/human twins up in his arms and readied to hide them again when he was cut down by a blaster bolt to the back. He fell, the children rolling away to be picked up by Kanan. Cynda saw her Master fall and ran to his side.

"Master!" she cried out bending down to where he lay dying. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Child," the old Barrelian gasped as blood trickled from his mouth, "Don't grieve for me. I'll be one with the Force soon...I want you...to have a...good...life... with...Bobby...take...care...of...each...other...and...that...little...one...inside..."

He coughed and his body went limp.

"No," Cynda moaned cradling the now dead Sabela in her arms where she cried. She held him for a few moments and lowered his body to the ground...where it disappeared.

"Cynda," Ezra said kneeling down to her, "Let's finish this."

The Lasat female stood up, pulling her torn jumpsuit up as best as she could. A look of hatred and pain was in her big green eyes.

"Yeah...let's finish this..."

She walked back towards the battle and took a stance at the front of the rebels. Closing her eyes she raised her hands up, the Imperial weapons leaving their owner's hands. She clapped her hands together, the weapons shattering into a million pieces. She opened her eyes and they were no longer green.

They were an angry blood red ringed with yellow.

"No..." Kanan whispered knowing that Cynda had tapped into the dark side of the Force.

The Lasat girl raised her hands up again and to the astonishment of her friends and family, Dr. Aveeno and Admiral Clarkson were rising high in the air above them. She slammed the two Imperials against the side of the gunship killing them instantly. Then she turned her wrath on the troopers slamming them to the ground and throwing them over the edge into the ravine.

The only Imperial left alive was the pilot inside the gunship. He had witnessed the deaths of his superiors by the Lasat Jedi and he fired the ship's blaster cannons. Cynda caught what he was doing out of the corner of her eye. She was ready for him and held back the blasts which were at full strength. The young Lasat was weakening from her use of the Force, blood was streaming from her slitted nostrils and bloody tears fell from her eyes. Kanan and Ezra came up behind her placing hands against her back to give her an extra burst of the Force to save them all from a firey death. With a burst of bright light, the laser bolts folded back in on themselves engulfing the gunship in a massive fireball. The heat was so intense that everyone felt their hair or fur get singed. Cynda fell to the ground unconscious. The sound of an approaching ship made them all look up.

It was the GHOST.

Hera landed the ship nearby and hoped they all were okay. The blast had left a huge crater making it hard for her to find a stable place to land. She watched as Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Kallus and Gregor ran to the open ramp. Rex followed them carrying Cynda in his arms, the young Lasat looked dead.

"Guys hold on!" she cried out over the com, "This is going to be a rough ride and we've got TIES on our tails!"

Kanan, Ezra and Sabine ran to the gun turrets to give aid to the Twi'lek pilot.

"Chopper!" Hera yelled over the noise, "Set a course for Yavin IV, and make it fast!"

The droid beeped and entered the coordinates.

As TIES fired at them, the GHOST jumped to hyperspace...


	23. Chapter 23 Journey To Yavin IV

This chapter is signaling the beginning of the end of this rather long story. It might sound a bit ominous for the Orrelios family but trust me, it gets better. I've enjoyed writing this story that has taken me out of my comfort zone in many ways, love scenes for instance.

Chapter 23 Journey to Yavin IV

Six people ran up the ramp of the GHOST'S cargo bay as explosions rocked the area. The seventh of the group was being carried by an elderly clone trooper. Hera got the the ship airborne as soon as everyone was aboard and punched the thrusters to their maximum.

"I need three of you in the gun turrets!" came her cry from the cockpit.

Sabine, Ezra and Kallus headed up the ladder to fulfil their duties as marksmen.

"Kanan!" Rex called to the Jedi as he cradled an unconscious Cynda in his arms, "We've got to get her to the medbay! She's in bad shape!"

Kanan layed a hand on the young Lasat's face, blood crusted on the bluish-purple fur. He reached out with the Force and helped to strengthen the girl's life signs.

"She's weak but still alive."

Blaster bolts shook the ship and Kanan looked up towards the cockpit hoping that Hera could get them out of there in one piece and on their way to Yavin IV. He heard the sobbing of two very upset Lasat/human toddlers in the arms of Gregor and Wolffe. He turned and saw the children leap out of the troopers' arms and run to Zeb and Missy who were sitting near the back of the cargo bay in their repulsor chairs.

"Mama! Dada!" the two toddlers cried out running to their parents and jumping onto their laps and waiting arms.

"Willi! Neri!" Missy cried enveloping both of them with her one arm. Zeb was sitting nearby laughing and crying at the same time. Willi jumped over to hug his father tight while Neri cuddled up to Missy. Izzy crawled up onto Zeb's lap to hug his little brother and reached over to hug his little sister. The deaf child was crying too. After calming somewhat, Zeb caught sight of his eldest child still in Rex's arms. Missy began to cry thinking she were dead.

"Rex, is she..." Zeb tried to say past the lump in his throat.

"No, Zeb," Kanan said, "She's not dead. She should be after what she did."

"What do you mean?"

"Zeb...Cynda showed Force abilities I haven't seen since...," the Jedi said shaking his head.

"The Clone Wars..." Rex finished for him, "The only Jedi I knew that had the ability to hold back a laser barrage from a gunship was...General Skywalker."

Kanan's eyes widened at who he meant. He didn't know Anakin Skywalker, never having been on a mission with the once famous Jedi Knight and his equally famous Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano.

"Let's get Cynda to the medbay," Kanan said and signaled to T'Pell to help him with the Lasat girl.

T'Pell nodded and gestured to Rex, Gregor and Wolffe also to help.

"Cynda!" came a voice from the ladder leading to the upper decks. It was Bobby and he just caught sight of his injured lifemate. To him she looked dead and he began to cry. He slid down the ladder and took Cynda out of Rex's arms where he sank to the deck cradling her in his arms.

"Oh...," he sobbed, "Cynda...my poor...furry...l...love...g...goddess!"

Kanan bent down to the distraught boy.

"Bobby, Cynda's not dead. She's just unconscious. Let's get her to the medbay."

Bobby nodded still cradling Cynda and climbed up the ladder followed by T'Pell, Kanan, and the three former troopers.

Angela, Higal and Bobby's foster parents went to work calming two very upset Lasat/human toddlers. Luckily there were several crates in the cargo bay full of children's clothing and various other supplies. The GHOST was originally taking the supplies to the planet Garel for the rebels there and also their families. Willi and Neri watched with typical childlike curiousity and their tears dried when Higal showed them two Tooka dolls. The toddlers who only had on dusty diapers and nothing else, clutched the Tooka dolls and cuddled onto their parent's laps.

"Whoa," Zeb said his face in a grin, "I smell two squirts who need a visit to the refresher."

"Dada's right, kiddos," Missy answered, "Want to go with Grandma Higal to get cleaned up?"

"No," came two petulant answers and pouting faces.

"Yes," Zeb said seeing Higal go over to relieve him and Missy of the twins.

They cooperated and went with Higal and Igla to the ship's rather small refresher. Soon the toddlers were cleaned up and redressed in tunics that were too big for them and new diapers. The twins were so tired that they crawled back on Missy and Zeb's laps cuddling up to them and fell asleep.

Awhile later, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Kallus and the former clone troopers were cleaned up and resting on crates in the cargo bay or up in the common area. Ezra and Sabine went to their cabins and Zeb watched as they went up the ladder. He wished he could lay on his old bunk like he did so long ago. Missy caught his wistful expression.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I miss being on the upper decks of the ship," Zeb said his eyes looking a little teary.

Missy leaned her head over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Up in the medbay, T'Pell with help from Igla got Cynda cleaned off. The Twi'lek caregiver had sent the three troopers back down to the cargo bay to take care of Missy, Zeb and the others. The Lasat girl's torn jumpsuit was removed and replaced with a loose tunic and pants. Bobby stood off in one corner watching with concern.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bobby asked running a hand over Cynda's head of long purplish-black hair.

"She's going to be fine, Bobby," T'Pell said laying a hand on the tall boy's shoulder, "She just needs rest...and alot of it."

"Can I stay with her?"

"Of course," T'Pell said carassing the boy's wavy hair, "You can stay with her as long as you want. That's what a husband does, stays by his wife's side, even if she is injured or sick."

The Twi'lek woman ran a medical scanner over Cynda's now clean form and what she saw made her eyes widen.

"Angela," she called over the ship's 'com, "Can you come up to the medbay?"

"Are you sure about this?" the older nurse said a few minutes later and checking the readings that had T'Pell so rattled.

"Yes, I've checked the readings twice! I don't know alot about Lasat physiology but if these readings are saying what I think they're saying is...Cynda is with child."

"She's...pregnant?"

"Yes, a few weeks along...this child will be a hybrid of Lasat and human."

"Bobby," the older of the two caregivers said to the boy, "I don't know if you understand this, but I'll try to explain to you anyway. Cynda is...pregnant."

"A baby?" he asked, "She's gonna have a baby? Oh...wow!"

"Bobby," T'Pell said laying a hand on the boy's arm, "Do you understand, you are going to be a father."

"Yeah, I do," he answered and not surprised how many times he and Cynda had made love on their wedding night and the day later, "We're gonna have a baby!"

"The baby is going to be half Lasat and half human," Angela added, "A hybrid child just like Willi and Neri."

"I don't care," Bobby answered, "This baby is ours...Cynda's and mine." He gazed down at the sleeping form of the Lasat girl loving her even more. He reached down to kiss her on the lips.

"Cynda, pregnant?" Zeb asked his eyes wide with shock. Angela had just told him and Missy the good news about their eldest child.

"Yes, Garazeb," Angela said ruffling the shorter fur on his head, "You and Missy are going to be grandparents in about seven to nine months."

Missy held onto Zeb's hand and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Kanan said punching the Lasat in the shoulder. Missy just smiled more and had T'Pell lean her over so she could put her head on Zeb's shoulder.

"That's great news!" Hera said to Kanan an hour later as he sat across from her in the cockpit, "How did Bobby take the news?"

"He's thrilled at being a new father," Kanan added, "Zeb, however was a bit shocked. You could've knocked the big guy over with a feather! Missy can't wait to be a grandma."

The GHOST arrived at the new rebel base on Yavin IV a few hours later. The ship landed near an old temple-like structure which housed the base's operations center. Other groups of rebels watched the ship land and went to greet one of the most famous of the rebel cells.

"Welcome home, Kanan," one of the young pilots said and saw that Hera was followed by Ezra and Sabine. Kallus came down next with an elderly couple one in a repulsor chair. They were followed by an equally elderly Twi'lek couple. Zeb and Missy with two slumbering children on their laps came down in their repulsor chairs with Rex, Gregor and Wolffe following behind them. Izzy rode on Wolffe's shoulders. Angela and T'Pell followed next to a floating stretcher that the troopers were carrying. On it lay an unconscious Lasat female.

"Take her to your medical facility," Angela ordered, "She needs help, but is stable. Take it easy with her. She's pregnant."

"Take care of our daughter," Zeb said to the two medics who came out to help.

"We will, Captain Orrelios."

Later in the medical part of the base, Cynda was made comfortable on a bed and a battery of tests were run on her.

"She's doing fine," a medic said to a worried Zeb and Missy, "For a Lasat female with child her vitals are remarkably strong. She's suffering from total exhaustion as if she overtaxed her own strength."

"That she did," Zeb said holding onto Missy's hand.

Kanan and Hera stood beside the couple.

"Zeb...Missy...you should be proud of Cynda," Kanan said, "She singlehandedly took out a whole squadron of death troopers."

"Those black armored guys?"

"Yep...and also an admiral, his son, and the Imperial scientist who had abducted Willi and Neri."

"That's my girl," Zeb answered moving his chair over to carass Cynda's face.

"Can I sit with her?" came a voice from the doorway. It was Bobby, "I am her husband after all..."

"Sure, kid, c'mon over," Zeb gestured to his human son-in-law.

"Hello 'daddy'," Missy said giving the boy a kiss on the cheek, "We just heard."

"Yeah...I'm gonna be a father."

Later on Cynda came too and was a bit disorientated. Bobby was the only one in the room. The others were either resting or getting something to eat.

"Bobby?" she asked in a weak voice.

"I'm here, Cynda."

"Bobby...hold me?"

The boy sat on the side of the bed and held his Lasat wife feeling her tears on his neck. All the fatigue came out in a rush of tears.

"Guess what?" he said a few minutes later after she had calmed down.

"What, my love?" she asked looking up at him.

"We're gonna be parents!"

"Yes, Cynda," came Hera's voice from the doorway. She wanted to check on the two kids she was very fond of, "You're pregnant, about two weeks along."

"Pregnant?" she asked sitting up straighter in Bobby's arms.

"Yes, sweetheart, you and Bobby are going to have a baby...a Lasat/human baby."

Cynda began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry," Bobby said, "It's nothing to be sad about."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Bobby. These are happy tears. The last time I was pregnant happened after I was...raped. This baby is conceived in love."

Bobby gave her a kiss on the lips and held her closer...

A month went by and the refugees from Naboo settled into life on Yavin IV. They had got word that the Empire was searching for the hybrid twins and now the whole Orrelios family.

"They must not know of Cynda's pregnancy," Kanan said to the rebel leaders, "The child she is carrying is not only a Lasat/human hybrid, but a Force sensitive too. That would make them want him or her even more."

"What safer place is there for Captain Orrelios and his family than here?" Senator Mon Mothma said, "We will protect them no matter what it takes. Cynda's unborn child may became a Jedi."

"There's only one safe place in this galaxy for Zeb and his family," Kanan said looking over at Hera.

"Lira San," Hera answered for him.

"Lira San?" Senator Bail Organa piped up, "I thought that world was nothing but a myth."

"It's not," Hera added, "Kanan and I have been there with the GHOST."

"When was that?" the senator from Alderaan asked.

Hera went on to tell him of finding two of Zeb's people and with the help of ancient Lasat writings found a way through the imploding star cluster that protected the planet.

"That's...incredible," was all Mon Mothma could say.

"It's true," Hera said, "The Empire doesn't know where Lira San is and never will. The only safe place for Zeb and Missy is Lira San."

"Lira San!?" Zeb said after he had dinner with Missy, Cynda, Bobby, Kanan and Hera. The younger children were being spoiled by the rebel pilots and the three former clone troopers. Everyone couldn't get enough of the hybrid twins and Izzy.

"Yes, Zeb, Lira San," Kanan said to his Lasat friend, "It's the only safe place for you...Missy and the children. The Empire will never discover the whereabouts of the twins...or you."

"Can't we ever go back to Naboo?" Cynda asked laying a hand over her growing stomach, "Naboo is the only home I know."

"Naboo is no longer safe, Cynda," Zeb said, "I hate leaving Naboo too. It's been our home for a long time."

"We can make a new home on Lira San," Missy said leaning her head over to give Zeb a kiss on the cheek, "Our home is wherever you and the children are, my love."

The Lasat swallowed hard knowing his lifemate was right.

"We'll make the necessary arrangements," Kanan added, "The GHOST won't be big enough to carry everyone, but we can get another ship to help out that can handle a long voyage."

Zeb clutched Missy's hand more, part of him afraid.

Later that night while laying side by side in a room that the two senators had set up for the couple, Zeb and Missy thought about going to Lira San.

"Garazeb, what is Lira San like?" Missy asked her head against his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful place," Zeb answered as he looked away. Missy saw the uneasiness cross her lifemate's Lasat features. She took her good hand to lay against his face turning it back to her.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked seeing a threat of tears in his big green eyes.

"It's the thought of going to Lira San," he answered, "I...uh...don't want to leave Yavin IV. In fact...I want to go back to Naboo."

"Naboo is longer safe for us."

"I know...but..."

"Love...what's wrong?"

Zeb's face crumbled into an expression of sadness. Missy carassed his furry cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zeb pulled his face away from her lips.

"Garazeb...love...what is it?"

Zeb's eyes welled with tears and trickled down the sides of his face. Missy put her good arm around his neck nuzzling her face next to his knowing how he enjoyed that.

"Missy..." he whispered, "I...I'm ...scared."

"Scared?" she asked wiping away his tears, "Why are you scared to go home to your people? If anyone should be afraid it's me. Will the Lasat people accept a human amongst them?"

A smile started to form on Zeb's face. He nuzzled her face back and gave her a kiss.

"They will love you as much as I do...but..."

"Love...it's something else...what is it?"

Zeb nuzzled his face to hers. He looked into her eyes seeing the love she felt for him.

"When I visited Lira San before," he said putting his good arm around her, "I was able to walk...to stand...now I'm confined to a repulsor chair. My people may not accept me for what has happened to my...body... with me now a...quadriplegic."

Zeb shut his eyes to the tears that were ready to fall.

"Garazeb...I know you're scared. I am too, but we'll get through this together, you, me and the children."

Zeb opened his eyes feeling the tears wet on his furry cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered moving his head closer to hers.

"I love you too, Garazeb," she answered nuzzling her face more to his, "Home for you, me and the children is anywhere that we are together, whether it's Naboo, here, or on Lira San."

He didn't answer her and nuzzled his face more to hers. Missy enjoyed the feel of her lifemate's furry face next to hers. She shut her eyes to how comforting it felt.

"My love," Missy whispered looking into his eyes, "Kiss me..."

Zeb moved his face closer to hers and gave her what she wanted. He felt his furry pointed ears begin to tingle. She started nuzzling his face more indicating that she wanted to engage in a mating ritual with him. Missy knew what he was feeling by the warmth of his fur and the musky smell growing.

"Garazeb..." she whispered putting her good arm around his neck, "Make love to me..."

The big Lasat smiled happy to give his lifemate what she wanted. All thoughts and fears about Lira San left...

Several more months went by and Cynda's pregnancy progressed. The Lasat girl's stomach grew large enough that normal clothing she usually wore couldn't fit anymore. She mostly wore an oversized tunic to cover her bulging stomach and growing breasts.

"Oh...my back hurts," she said to Bobby as the two of them went for a walk in the jungle surrounding the base.

"Let's sit down for awhile," Bobby said gesturing to a log that was big enough to hold both of them. He helped her to sit down.

"Karabast..." she groaned, "Feels like a lead weight..."

Bobby rubbed the small of her back where the pain bothered her the most.

"Ah...Bobby, that feels so good," she whispered leaning over into his arms, "Keep rubbing over my right hip...yes...that's the spot."

He held her in his arms and layed a hand on her stomach where he felt the baby kick.

"Whoa...," he gasped, "I think he or she wants out!"

"We're having a son," Cynda said moving her head up to kiss him on the mouth, "Dr. Boydl ran a scan on me and the baby is a male."

"Wow," Bobby said, "We gotta think of a name for him."

"Yeah, we do."

"You pick a name for him. I...I'm not very good at things like that."

Cynda nuzzled closer to Bobby her Lasat face in a look of deep concentration.

"How about Orec Garazeb Hepperfeld."

Bobby smiled liking the sound of the name, "Your old Jedi Master's name and that of your father."

"Yes," Cynda said her eyes getting teary at the memory of her beloved Jedi Master who she had been reunited with only to lose him when he sacrificed his life to save her younger brother and sister several months ago, "He will be a living testament to Master Sabela. We can call him Ori for short."

"Ori, I like that," Bobby answered seeing her look up at him, love in her big green eyes.

Cynda pulled Bobby into a hug and he kissed her passionately on the lips. It had been awhile since the last time they had mated. The Lasat girl pulled her tunic up so Bobby could carass her bare fur. She sighed and guided her husband's hand to one of her enlarged breasts.

"Just don't squeeze them," she whispered her voice husky with lust.

A few minutes later they redressed and tried to look presentable when they returned to the base.

An alarm sounded and they made their way to the control room.

"There's a ship incoming," Kanan said studying a screen and a holographic image.

"What kind?" Organa asked looking over at Kanan, Hera, Kallus and the three former clone troopers. Ezra and Sabine were taking the twins and Izzy for a walk around the base.

"Some kind of shuttle," Kallus said then smiled, "It's not Imperial."

"It's one from the rehab center on Naboo," Angela said recognizing the ship's markings. She looked over at T'Pell seeing her recognize it too.

The shuttle was contacted and a familiar voice made her smile.

"Angela, honey, I hope you don't mind Jesby and I dropping in on you like this. There's been some trouble on Naboo."

After the shuttle landed and the two quadriplegic patients unloaded, Estrella filled everyone in on what happened. Zeb and Missy were happy to see their two friends but disturbed by the news.

"Two days ago, one of those big Imperial star destroyers began firing on Theed and Gungan City. A squadron of those white armored devils came into the rehab center taking everyone hostage. They would've gotten Jesby and I if we weren't hidden in the back of the center."

"They didn't take anything," Jesby added anger in his eyes, "Just the other residents."

Missy held Zeb's hand seeing the sadness in the Lasat's eyes.

"If Chaparral, our pilot here, wasn't there checking the shuttles systems, we would've been captured too," Estrella added gesturing to the Ithorian pilot standing nearby.

"That does it," Hera said harshly, "I'm getting Kanan and we'll prepare as soon as possible to leave for Lira San."

"Lira San?" Jesby asked.

"My people's original home world," Zeb said lowering his eyes.

"I thought that Lasan...," Jesby began to say.

"Lasan was just a colony for the younger generations of Lasat like myself to settle on," Zeb answered, "But it was...attacked."

"The Empire will find Lira San just like they did Naboo," Estrella said, "Baby, it's just a matter of time."

"No," Hera said, "The planet is very well hidden in an imploded star cluster. I've been there and so has the rest of my crew, Zeb too. Zeb's people consider him to be a warrior of great character and courage. It wasn't easy to find the planet. It's out in the far reaches of Wild Space and protected behind the biggest imploded star cluster I've ever seen."

"Wow," was all Jesby could say. Estrella just sat looking amazed.

"Kanan," Hera said turning to her friend, "Get Ezra, Sabine, Kallus and the clone troopers to ready not only the GHOST but another ship too. We've got to leave for Lira San and none too soon..."


	24. Chapter 24 Lira SanEpilogue

Finally! The ending of "A Lasat's Tough Journey" is at hand! Even though the story hasn't gotten alot of reviews, I really enjoyed writing it, as it took me out of my comfort zone many times. I really got to cut my writing chops on writing drama, romance, tragedy and love scenes! Hope the ending satisfies everyone. Thanks again for reading it!

Chapter 24 Lira San: The Journey Ends/Epilogue

The preparation for the journey to Lira San had begun. Hera and Kanan knew the trip would be a long one due to the fact that multiple hyperspace jumps would be needed to hide them from prying Imperial eyes.

"They must never find Lira San," Hera said to senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.

"We'll need a ship that can handle multiple jumps and can carry passengers with disabilities," Kanan added.

"The TANTIVE IV can handle that," Organa said, "She is a CR90 Corvette that I've had some...modifications done to."

"Sounds familiar," Kanan said elbowing Hera who gave him a dirty look. He knew why because the Twi'lek had done many if illegal modifications to the GHOST.

"Does your ship have a medical bay?" Angela asked, "We not only have Garazeb and Missy traveling to Lira San, but Estrella, Jesby and Betream Phame too. A long intersteller voyage is hard enough on quadriplegics, but we also have a Lasat girl nearly ready to give birth."

"Nurse Stanton," Mon Mothma said, "I can vouch for Senator Organa's ship. She is capable of a long voyage and has a fully equipped medical bay if anyone needs treatment along the way. I'll even send a medic along who specializes in childbirth whether the birth is alien, human or a hybrid one."

"Okay, then," Hera answered, "Let's get everything ready so we can leave in two days."

The sooner the better, Kanan thought.

"You know, Zeb," Ezra said to his big brother, "We will never see you again, and I know I'll miss seeing your ugly face."

The boy elbowed the Lasat seeing the sad look in the green eyes. He felt sad too.

"Hey, kid, you're not so good looking yourself," Zeb answered elbowing him back. He gave Ezra that crooked grin that the boy loved to see...and would miss.

Sabine, Cynda, Bobby and the three youngest Orrelios children sat on crates near the temple entrance. Missy and Zeb sat in their repulsor chairs nearby.

"Don't listen to him, Garazeb," Missy said patting his face, "I think you are very handsome."

That got a grin from him that made the others break out in laughter.

"Mama told me that her and Daddy are thinking of staying behind to help the rebels here," Missy said gripping Zeb's big clawed hand in hers. He saw the sadness in her dark-blue eyes.

"Papa Fental said that too," Bobby answered, "If they do...we'll never see them again."

Zeb swallowed hard and held out his good arm to Sabine, Ezra, Cynda and Bobby wanting a hug from them. They came over and embraced him. Izzy, Neri and Willi jumped up onto Missy's lap seeing their father close to tears.

Hera and Kanan saw their three "children" plus six embracing in a way that showed the love they felt for each other.

"I'm going to miss Zeb, Missy and the kids," Kanan said his eyes full of sadness.

"Now I know what a parent feels like when a child leaves home," Hera said gazing at Zeb with the love of a...mother.

"He's not our child...really," Kanan said, "But since he was injured I feel like a father even though we're just his legal guardians. Remember back when he was first injured and how frightened he was at being paralyzed? I'll never forget the look on his face when Dr. Triplet told him the paralysis was permanent."

"I remember how much he...cried," Hera said. She thought back on that fateful day when Zeb learned he'd never walk again. He had cried like a baby as she held him in the embrace of a mother's love.

"Look at him now," Kanan added watching Zeb with his little family, "A joined Lasat male with a loving wife and four children who adore him."

Back at the crates, Zeb turned to Ezra hoping to cheer them up with his impish sense of humor.

"Hey, Ezra," Zeb said a big toothy grin on his face, "Race you to the mess hall!"

The Lasat activated his repulsor chair to signal Ezra, Sabine and the others to follow him. The boy smiled seeing his big brother happier now...for awhile. Bobby helped Cynda up, her pregnant stomach making it hard to stand.

"Karabast!" she muttered, "Feels like I've got a boulder in my belly!"

Sabine went over to help her "little sister". Since the rescue of the twins, the human and Lasat girls had grown in their friendship.

"Whoa, Cynda," Sabine said seeing how big the Lasat girl was getting, "You might be having this baby sooner than you think."

Hera and Kanan sat with the other rebels enjoying time together and entertaining two Lasat/human toddlers who had stolen their hearts. Izzy liked following Kallus, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe around. The five year old Lasat child hardly walked, always getting a ride on one of the four men's shoulders.

Missy's parents sat her and Zeb down to tell them they were staying on Yavin IV. Missy began to cry realizing she would soon be separated from her parents...forever. Zeb was just as sad having grown to love the elderly human couple as if they were always his parents.

Estrella and Jesby also decided to stay on Yavin IV feeling that the journey would be too hard on them because of their age. Zeb felt sad saying goodbye to his friend and to his Gran Estrella. Missy began to cry.

Bobby was just as tearful when he found out Fental and Igla would stay too.

"We're just too old for such a journey," the elderly Twi'lek male said, "You are old enough to be on your own now."

"You have Cynda," Igla added, "And that precious little baby on the way."

"I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, son," Fental answered, "Remember we'll always be with you, no matter how far we are apart. As long as you keep our love for you in your heart, we'll never be far away."

Later that night, Missy lay next to Zeb hearing him cry. She nuzzled her face next to his in a calming way even though she was crying too.

The day came for the Orrelios family plus the others to board the TANTIVE IV and the GHOST.

"Goodbye, Mama and Daddy," Missy said tears streaming from her eyes. She hugged them close the best she could.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Higal said and watched a tearful Betream go over to Zeb to give the Lasat a hug.

"You take care, son, and watch over our little girl and those precious children," he said and gave both Zeb and Missy bigger hugs not wanting to let go.

Fental and Igla hugged Bobby close feeling sad at seeing their adopted son embark on a new life with Cynda and their unborn child.

"Goodbye, Papa Fental...Mama Igla," he said sobbing.

Cynda was crying when she hugged the elderly couple goodbye. She had cried also hugging Higal and Betream goodbye.

"Goodbye...sweetheart," they said kissing her goodbye and hugging her close.

"Goodbye, baby," Estrella said hugging Zeb and Missy close, "You and Missy take care. Jesby and I will really miss you." Jesby just nodded giving Zeb and Missy hugs. The Lasat and his wife couldn't hold back the tears.

"Let's get everyone aboard," Kanan said gesturing to some of the other rebels to help with getting Zeb and Missy aboard the TANTIVE IV. Hera helped with the three youngest Orrelios childrenwho were fussy and afraid. Sabine and Ezra helped Cynda up to the medical bay so she could be monitered. Bobby wanted to be with her but Hera had him go aboard the GHOST with her, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Kallus and the three former troopers.

"Angela and T'Pell will take care of her," she had reassured him.

As the two ships took off, the rebels at the base, the Phames and Bobby's parents waved goodbye. Zeb and Missy sat at the large viewport in the TANTIVE IV's cockpit watching their friend's and family wishing them a safe trip. Missy saw that Zeb was watching, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh...don't cry...," she said leaning her face against his, tears falling from her own eyes.

Her answer came in a sniffling and Zeb closing his eyes. Seeing more tears fall she closed her eyes too, feeling as sad as he was.

Cynda lay crying in the medbay not able to get the sad looks of her grandparent's faces off her mind.

The first hyperspace jump occured an hour after they left Yavin IV's orbit. The journey with all the jumps would take three days and on the TANTIVE IV, quarters were made comfortable for Zeb, Missy and the three youngsters. Cynda would remain in the medbay, a medical droid watching over her for signs of going into labor. Angela and T'Pell had quarters near the medbay to keep an eye on their quadriplegic patients and also the pregnant Lasat girl.

On the second day towards evening, Cynda was having dinner with her parents and younger siblings when the contractions started. She also began to bleed some. The Lasat girl was rushed to the medbay with two worried parents not far behind.

"She's doing fine," the medics said as they prepped Cynda for the upcoming birth, "Lasat females normally bleed a little when they near their time. Being this is a mixed species birth will make it a little harder on her."

"How much harder?" a nervous Zeb asked holding onto Missy's hand.

"Garazeb, there is nothing to worry your head over," Angela said giving him a pat on the shoulder, "Cynda is doing fine. Now get your butt out of here, kiddo, and let the medics and I help this baby make his entrance."

"O...Okay," a reluctant Zeb said and moved his repulsor chair to follow Missy out to the waiting area.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Cynda called out as the medics got her positioned for the birth.

"Ssh...ssh...child," Angela said carassing the Lasat girl's sweating forehead, "Your parents are out in the waiting area."

"I...I'm...scared," she said her voice catching in a sob.

"It's okay...sweetheart...this baby will soon be here..."

Cynda's contractions got closer together and T'Pell began coaching her on her breathing.

"Cynda," the Twi'lek said, "Take a deep breath and push."

Cynda did just that.

"Karabast! It hurts!" she cried out.

Angela turned to the medics to up her meds to make her more comfortable. The Lasat girl began to calm down and started to push some more.

"That's it, Cynda," Angela said, "Keep it up, honey, you're almost there."

"I...I'm..scared!"

"That does it!" Zeb said as he turned his repulsor chair around to go back into the medbay.

"Garazeb!" Missy said following her worried lifemate.

"Oh...Karabast!" Cynda cried as she began pushing in earnest.

"That's it, sweetheart," Angela said helping the medics deliver the baby, "I see the baby's head or should I say the head and two pointed ears..."

Cynda let out a cry as Zeb and Missy got into the room. Zeb's eyes widened in shock at seeing a part of his daughter he hoped he'd never see.

"That's it , Cynda, almost there. Give me one more big push..."

The Lasat girl's face turned a purplish-red and she gritted her fanged teeth in one last big push. She cried out and then lay panting for breath. Zeb saw the baby come out and he fainted dead away much to Missy's amusement. The cries of a newborn sounded in the room. Angela and the medics got the tiny male Lasat/human newborn cleaned off and wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Cynda," she said to the tired Lasat girl, "Here's your son. He's perfectly healthy and if I must say, he looks like both you and Bobby."

Cynda held the baby close to her chest and saw the little pinched face with the Lasat pointed ears and a button human nose. His fur was a beautiful shade of light brown with deeper brown striping like hers. The tiny hands and feet had five little clawed fingers and toes. The baby's eyes opened and she saw that they were the Lasat green with a ring of a deeper green around the big black pupils. The baby had long thick eyelashes like Bobby.

"Hello," the Lasat girl whispered giving the baby a kiss on his furry forehead. She began to cry totally exhausted...but happy.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay," Angela said taking the baby from her so T'Pell could clean him off more and get him dressed in a diaper and a little shirt.

Soon the newborn was back in Cynda's arms and was showing he was hungry.

"I'll get a bottle ready," T'Pell said.

"That's not necessary," Cynda said her tired features in a smile, "Lasat females always nurse their newborns after birth."

She took the sleeve of her loose tunic and lowered it exposing her left breast. By maternal instinct, she guided the infant to her breast where he began to nurse. She closed her eyes feeling the mother/child bond growing by this of natural instincts.

"Have you and Bobby decided on a name?" Angela said guiding Zeb and Missy in after Cynda finished nursing the baby.

"Yes," Cynda said gesturing her parents closer to see the newborn, "His name is...Orec Garazeb Hepperfeld. We decided on that name a few weeks ago."

"He's got my name?" Zeb asked moving his head to see the little dark-haired infant.

"Yes, Daddy. Do you want to hold your grandson?"

Zeb nodded not able to speak past the lump in his throat. Angela got the newborn positioned in the Lasat's good arm.

"He's got your eyes."

"And Bobby's nose," Missy said looking over at the baby.

"Did I do good?" Cynda asked seeing the pride in her parents' eyes.

"You sure did, kiddo," Zeb said moving his arm up so he could give little Orec a kiss on the forehead. Missy held the baby next, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

Between hyperspace jumps, Angela contacted the GHOST.

"Put Bobby on the 'com, there's someone here who wants to meet him," Angela said.

The human boy sat in the co-pilot seat on the GHOST and listened to the cries of a newborn baby.

"Bobby! Love!" Cynda called over the 'com, "Do you hear him? That's little Orec Garazeb Hepperfeld saying hello to his daddy!"

"Hi, Ori!" Bobby called back the biggest smile on his face, "Cynda are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love, just tired. We'll see you when we get to Lira San."

Bobby looked over at Hera his eyes in a pleading manner.

"Is there any way I can go see Cynda and the baby?" he asked.

Hera looked over at Kanan knowing they'd have to dock the two ships together slowing the time it would take them to get to Lira San. She knew it would slow them down, but the look on the new father's face gave her the answer.

"Bobby, follow me to the starboard airlock," Kanan said taking the boy by the arm. Hera contacted the TANTIVE IV and they got into position to dock the two ships together.

As Bobby walked through the airlock to the TANTIVE IV from the GHOST, Kanan gave the boy a wink and a smile.

"Give that baby a kiss from Hera and I."

"Okay...Uncle Kanan."

The ships separated after Bobby was on board and Hera sent the coordinates for the last jump before the imploded star cluster would be encountered.

Bobby ran through the corridors of the ship hardly able to contain his excitement at seeing his newborn son.

"Bobby Hepperfeld!" Angela said seeing him running down the corridor, "Slow down, kiddo. Cynda and the baby aren't going anywhere. Take a deep breath and relax. Follow me into the medbay."

Bobby followed Angela into the medbay and saw Cynda propped up on a small bed, her Lasat features a bit tired looking but the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her green eyes widened at seeing her lifemate.

"Bobby," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

He ran to her and hugged her and the baby close.

"Bobby, meet little Orec Garazeb Hepperfeld."

Bobby glanced down at the newborn hybrid infant and a smile came to his face.

"He's so little," the boy said taking a tiny clawed hand in his own bigger one.

"He'll grow like a weed," Cynda said reaching over to give Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"Bobby, Cynda needs rest," Angela said guiding the boy away from mother and baby. She signaled to T'Pell that she'd take care of Bobby and get him settled in with Missy and Zeb. Missy loved helping Cynda with the baby and Zeb kept trying to sing to the baby making Missy grimace at his awful singing voice. Orec didn't seem to mind and always fell asleep.

"Sorry, love," Missy said, "You aren't a very good singer."

When the two ships arrived at the scene of the imploded star cluster, everyone onboard the two ships stared in awe at the immense anomaly in front of them. Kanan picked up on the fear that the three clone troopers and Kallus were feeling. Zeb stared in wonderment as well as Missy who held tightly to his hand. Cynda and Bobby watched just as amazed. Angela and T'Pell felt themselves shiver with almost fear.

Zeb knew he wanted to look more presentable meeting his people again and had Angela help him into his Honor Guard uniform that she had altered to fit his slimmer physique. Before leaving Yavin IV, Hera and Kanan brought aboard some new armor to go over his uniform and hoped it would work okay with his not so muscular frame. Angela had no problem getting the uniform on Zeb, but the new armor was a bit of a challenge. It no longer covered his shoulders and was a bit shorter in front and back. After getting it comfortable over the uniform, Angela put on his arm gauntlets and leg guards. Both of these had to be adjusted to accomodate his slimmer body.

"How do I look?" Zeb asked seeing Missy watching Angela get him ready.

Missy stared at her lifemate in his Honor Guard uniform and liked what she saw. The uniform accented his thinner but still muscular physique and the new chest and back armor showing more of his broad furry shoulders, made him more...sexy to her.

"You look very dashing...my handsome lifemate," she said kissing him on the lips.

Zeb's face broke out in a huge grin making him feel better. If Missy liked how he looked, his people should approve. He gave her a kiss back knowing that with her by his side, everything would be okay.

"Angela," he said to his caregiver, "Set my bo-rifle across my lap. A member of the Lasan Honor Guard always has his bo-rifle with him...even though I can't use mine anymore. Okay let's get to Lira San..."

The two ships exited hyperspace to a world that seemed to glow from the light of the star cluster. Zeb felt his heart leap in his chest at seeing the planet again that was the original home of his people. He swallowed hard and felt Missy put her hand on his.

"Looks like a flame gem," Rex muttered over the open tranceiver. There were gasps coming from both ships and the sounds of whimpering from two Lasat/human toddlers and a deaf Lasat five year old. The three youngest Orrelios children were afraid of the sight. Missy and Zeb cradled them in their arms calming them with comforting words.

"Approaching ships," a deep gutteral voice spoke over the tranceiver, "This is Gron of the Lasan High Honor Guard. Who are you, and state your business visiting our world."

"Gron," Hera said sending her ship's indentification and that of the TANTIVE IV's, "This is Captain Hera Syndulla of the GHOST. Remember me from a few years ago when we helped you and Chava find Lira San?"

"Captain Syndulla?" came the voice, "What brings you here? Is Captain Orrelios with you?"

"Yes, Gron he is here with me. We are here because of trouble from the Empire. It is too dangerous for Zeb to stay with us now."

"Hello, Captain Syndulla," came a feminine voice that belonged to Chava.

"Chava," Kanan added hoping the old Lasat woman would remember him, "This is Kanan Jarrus, the Jedi Knight that helped you too."

"Kanan Jarrus, can I speak to Captain Orrelios?"

"He is on the other ship. There are a few things you need to know about Zeb. He was injured severely in an accident over five years ago. He has healed up...but isn't the same as when you met him before."

"How so?" Chava asked.

"The accident...paralyzed him and because of the injuries, Zeb is a quadriplegic and is confined to a repulsor chair for the rest of his life. He will never walk again and I hope that he will be welcome amongst his people. If not, we will return to our galaxy..."

"Nonsense!" Chava said, "He is a Lasat and is forever welcomed amongst his own people. He is revered as a hero among us and always will no matter what has happened to him. We owe him our lives, Gron and I many times over. Garazeb will always be a child of Lasan."

"There's also some more things you should know, Chava," Hera added, "Zeb is married now with four children. His wife is...human and two of the children are Lasat/human hybrids. His oldest daughter who is a Lasat just gave birth yesterday to her first child and she is married to a human as well. I hope this won't be a problem because Zeb loves Missy very much and Cynda loves Bobby as well. These two are the most loving people you could ever meet and love Zeb and Cynda no matter their Lasat heritage."

"Oh...that does not matter. These children are a bridge between our two species and will usher in a new day for humans and Lasat to get along in peace for the first time in many years. Please let us meet these children and the rest of the family..."

Hera and the TANTIVE IV pilot were given landing coordinates to land in the capital city by Gron and he would have the Honor Guard welcome them.

As the two ships came in for a landing, Gron and a small regiment of the Honor Guard stood at attention when the ramps of the two ships lowered. Hera and Kanan followed by Ezra and Sabine exited the GHOST and they gestured to the three troopers and Kallus to follow them. They walked over to the other ship and saw the ramp lower to reveal Zeb and Missy in their repulsor chairs, Zeb in full Honor Guard uniform. Missy has holding onto his arm looking a little nervous at seeing so many of her lifemate's people staring at her.

"Captain Garazeb Orrelios," Gron said as he bowed and gestured to the others to follow his lead, "I and the other's of the Honor Guard welcome you home to Lira San."

Chava walked forward leaning on her staff that helped them find their new world years before.

"Come forward, young one," she said to Zeb, "Introduce me to your family."

Introductions were made and to Hera and Kanan's relief all the newcomers were welcomed by the Lasats as if they were part of the planet's original inhabitants. The three youngest Orrelios children were frightened of the strangers flocking around them and hid their faces in Zeb and Missy's chests. Cynda stood by Bobby and let them see her newborn relieved that they accepted Orec's hybrid heritage.

"Let it be said," Chava said awhile later, "That the children of Garazeb Orrelios and Cynda Hepperfeld are gifts of the Ashla. They usher in a new peace between humanity and the Lasat people..."

A few days later, Zeb had to say goodbye to his family and friends. Many tears were shed, even more so when Angela and T'Pell decided to go back to Yavin IV with the others so they could help out with the rebellion. Anyway, they had Estrella and Jesby to take care of. Zeb hated to say goodbye to the woman he loved dearly and was like a mother to him.

"I don't want you to go," Zeb said hugging her as much as his one good arm let him, "I need you."

"Oh, kiddo," she said hugging him more. It was the embrace of a mother, "You are ready to be on your own. Look around you. You have your family and a whole planet of your people to help you."

Zeb held tighter onto her.

"I'll miss you...I love you...Mama...," he whispered burying his face against her shoulder.

Angela felt her heart break at that statement.

"I love you too. Now you be a good boy and live a happy life. I'll always be with you in your memories and in your heart."

That didn't make Zeb feel any better.

Missy was just as sad saying goodbye to T'Pell.

"Take care, Missy and may the Twi'lek gods watch over you, Garazeb and those precious children."

They embraced one more time.

The two ships took off and the Orrelios family and the others watched tears streaming from their eyes.

The final journey of an injured Lasat had come to an end...

EPILOGUE

Twenty years later, Garazeb and Missy Orrelios sat in their repulsor chairs watching their youngest daughter Neri be inducted into the Lasan Honor Guard. Her twin brother Willi stood by proud of his sibling and what she had accomplished. Izzy stood beside his little sister grinning. The now young adult deaf Lasat had been in the Honor Guard for a few years, being accepted despite his handicap. The young Lasat was a skilled marksman with the bo-rifle, and being the eldest son of the Orrelios family, Zeb had given Izzy his bo-rifle in the honored tradition of a Lasat parent to their child.

Willi never became a member of the Honor Guard. Instead he became a writer and teacher of the ancient Lasat writings and taught the Lasat tongue to new generations of his father's people. He grew up to resemble Zeb in many ways except his sensitive nature. Neri was exactly like Zeb and Missy swore she even looked like him at times.

Cynda became a doctor of neurological medicine and worked at the healing center along with her mother Missy who continued to be a counselor. Zeb still worked as a therapy coach and helped Gron train new generations of Honor Guard hopefuls. Bobby...became the first human to be inducted into the Lasan Honor Guard due to his skill with the bo-rifle and his noble character. Before leaving, Kallus had given the boy his bo-rifle and hoped that someday he would see Bobby again, as an honored warrior.

Orec grew up to be the first Hepperfeld child to become part of the Honor Guard just like his father. The young Lasat/human hybrid would get other siblings with Cynda and Bobby having three more children, two girls and another boy. They would be named Elizabeth, Missrella and Garazeb. The two girls would become teachers like their Uncle Willi and Garazeb would become a captain in the honor guard like his honored and revered grandfather Garazeb Orrelios.

After a time and the conflict with the Empire had ceased, Zeb's family and friends came back to Lira San to settle down there. Ezra and Sabine would marry and have children as well as Hera and Kanan. Kallus would end up marrying of all people, a Lasat female who would give him several children to love and cherish. The family was finally back together in hope and love...together hopefully forever...

THE END


End file.
